El fin del mundo
by Misato Pen
Summary: Esta es la historia de una humana que por alguna extraña razón acabó en la dimensión de Dragon Ball Z. ¿Porqué ella? ¿Cual es su objetivo? ¿Qué pasa en nuestro mundo?
1. El día en que mi mundo cambió

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**El día en que mi mundo cambió**

Aquel día me levanté de la cama, aún sufriendo por lo que me había sucedido. Todo me estaba yendo fatal, recientemente lo había dejado con mi novio con el que llevaba ya bastantes años saliendo debido a que lo descubrí que llevaba meses saliendo con otra chica. Mi mundo estaba destrozado, mis amigos me daban la espalda y yo me sentía más sola que nunca. Que decir... ¡Tengo unas ganas de superar esto! Mi mundo estaba boca abajo, y encima me sentía muy sola. Tras levantarme de la cama me dirigía a mi trabajo, otra vez la misma rutina de siempre, ir a trabajar y continuar con mi vida.

Me encontraba en el vagón de metro meditando acerca lo que había pasado en vida, los años que había perdido en una relación que no había merecido la pena, ahora tenía 25 años y tenía que decidir que hacer con ella a partir de ahora. En fin, todas esas cosas que a uno le vienen a la cabeza cuando ocurren esas cosas. Mi mente se encontraba divagando, cuando de repente un hombre de 2 metros de altura con una gabardina se acercó a mi, yo me le quedé mirando unos instantes y sin darle importancia volví a mis pensamientos. Lo extraño fue que de repente me cogió por el cuello tratando de estrangularme, jamás había sentido esa sensación de asfixia. Un hombre del vagón, espantado ante tal escena, trató de liberarme de aquel matón, pero me estaba sosteniendo con tanta fuerza que no pudo ni separar su meñique de mi garganta, y segundos después aquel matón le apartó de una fuerte patada en el estómago. Finalmente el extraño hombre me arrojó hacia la pared haciéndome gritar en mi interior de dolor ante tal impacto.

- ¡Finalmente te encontré! ¡No permitiré que interfieras en nuestros planes! - Gritó fuertemente el grandullón.

Mis oídos oían sus palabras pero mi cuerpo era incapáz de responder a lo que le pedía. Sin embargo, me asusté mucho cuando vi que mi piel empezaba a congelarse. De repente sentí que mi piel se llenaba rápidamente de grietas, lo cual me hizo asustarme de una forma que jamas había imaginado, pero mi temor fue aún mayor cuando un trozo de piel se desprendió como aquellos arboles ya marchitos. ¿Estaba... mutando de piel? Era algo escalofriante, no había músculos ni huesos debajo de mi piel, era muy extraño, toda la vida me había caído y he sangrado como las personas normales, y que yo sepa.. ¡Jamás había mutado de piel!

Todos en el vagón me miraban fijamente, pero aquel hombre parecía ser que lo que me ocurría le espantaba aún más y sin dudarlo dos veces sacó una espada enorme... ¡Estaba dispuesto a matarme! ¡¿Que quería de mi?! ¡¿Que pasaba conmigo?! Aunque una cosa que jamás olvidaré fue lo que vi en ese momento, una plaga de cucarachas invadió el lugar, era una escena bastante desagradable, pero era increíble ver como seres tan diminutos podían contra aquel hombre tan poderoso. Finalmente tras unos gritos de espanto de aquel hombre y abriendo el vagón con todas sus fuerzas, salió corriendo de allí, huyendo de la mortal cantidad de cucarachas que le perseguía.

Todos los allí presentes estaban espantados ante tal escena. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Quien era aquel hombre con esa fuerza sobrehumana? ¿A que se debía esa invasión de plagas? Todos estaban estupefactos, yo solo oía llorar a lo lejos a varios niños, normal, una escena como esta era difícil de asimilar, pero...¿porqué yo? de repente con las fuerzas que me quedaban volví a mirar mi brazo, había caído otro trozo de piel, y finalmente analicé esa piel a la que estaba mutando, pero era extraño, parecía como una especie de textura que no pertenecía a esa dimensión. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar aún más cuando vi como por alguna extraña razón, mi cuerpo empezaba a volverse invisible. Veía a través de mi. ¡¿Que demonios? ¿Este era mi fin? Yo se que era difícil esperar a morir apaciblemente a mis 90 años en mi casa rodeada de familia, pero... ¿Esto? Esto era muy extraño. De repente mi vista se nubló y caí inconsciente.

Lo único que recuerdo tras despertar aquel día fue la sensación de estar en el paraíso. ¿Había muerto? ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Abrí mis ojos y fue extraño verme rodeada de una especie de polvo azul. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Mientras la sombra de un frondoso árbol me cubría toqué el pavimento sobre el que había despertado. Mi piel había mutado completamente, sin embargo, lo más extraño de todo es que no era normal, estaba rodeada por un ligero contorno negro, como si me encontrara en un dibujo animado. Mis facciones habían cambiado, mi proporciones también, aunque debo decir que estas habían cambiado a mi favor, me había vuelto aun más esbelta y mis pechos habían crecido. Cuando analicé el escenario donde me encontraba, me sentí en un lugar bastante familiar, esta escena la había visto antes. Era idéntico al... ¿Templo sagrado? No...debo estar soñando, o será que este era el paraíso que yo buscaba.. Estaba dentro de un escenario de una de mis series favoritas. No... no podía ser... ¿Seria todo un sueño de mal gusto?

- Bienvenida al templo sagrado_ Yatziri._

Giré mi cabeza para ver quien estaba hablando, esa voz me resultaba familiar. En la vida había oído ese nombre, tal vez me estaban confundiendo con alguien más. No puede ser.. era Kamisama, definitivamente estaba soñando.

_Continuará..._


	2. Dentro de aquel extraño mundo

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**NOTA: **No creo yo en las profecías sobre el fin del mundo, pero que puedo decir... me han venido de muerte para este planteamiento. Se que se me ha ido la cabeza... Pero... ¡Hey! Esto es un fic XD.

* * *

**Dentro de aquel extraño mundo**

-Bienvenida a esta dimensión. - Repitió nuevamente Kamisama. Era extraño, ¿De verdad me estaba hablando un ser inanimado? ¿Un simple diseño de personaje hecho por Akira Toriyama? No puede ser, esto es un sueño seguro.

- ¡¿Que demonios hago yo aquí?! ?¿Esto es un sueño verdad? - Pregunté al anciano namekiano.

- No, si es lo que quieres saber. Todo esto ha ocurrido con un motivo. Se que siempre has vivido como una terrícola común y corriente, pero ya es tiempo de que conozcas tu verdadera misión. - Me explicaba el anciano, aunque no creo que puedan entender en verdad lo extraño que es ver a a un namekiano en carne y hueso. - Aquel hombre que trató de asesinarte era un enviado del rey de los demonios. No se si tu estas consiente pero tu dimensión está apunto de sufrir un cambio bastante brusco. El cambio de era es inminente, y aunque muchas de vuestras profecías no se han cumplido en el año 2012 de vuestro calendario muchas cosas sucederán. Es la época en la que los demonios al fin serán liberados y por tanto eliminarán a la raza humana.

- Espera un segundo... ¿Me estas diciendo que las famosas profecías de que el mundo iba a acabar en el año 2012 eran ciertas? No me lo creo. - Claramente mi imaginación me estaba tomando el pelo. Eso me pasaba por ver hace poco aquel documental sobre profecías sobre el fin del mundo.

- Es lo que ocurrirá si no se hace algo. Tu eres el eslabón perdido de ese planeta. Se te colocó en el año preciso para que pudieses afrontar esta situación de una forma segura, no podíamos elegir a alguien demasiado jóven ni a alguien muy viejo. Hemos planificado cada hecho que ha ocurrido en tu vida para que llegase este momento en condiciones. Sabíamos que te atacarían ese día, y necesitábamos que estuvieses libre de compromisos para este momento.

- Esto es ridículo. Estoy hablando con un personaje de una serie de anime. Esto no me puede estar pasando. ¡Que alguien me despierte! Seguro que me he quedado dormida en el metro y no puedo despertarme.

-Eso también tiene una explicación. Tu mundo ha sido alimentado de visionarios, visionarios que han plasmado sobre papel sucesos que ni ellos mismos entienden. El creador de eso que tu has leído soñaba con nuestra dimensión, y es mas, me temo que escribió mucho más aun de lo que aquí hemos presenciado.

Increíble. Esto era alucinante, me di un pellizco para demostrarme a mi misma que de verdad no estaba soñando... Yo en el universo de Dragon Ball, ¡Cuanta gente envidiaría ahora mismo estar en mi pellejo!

- De acuerdo. Todo esto lo entiendo. Pero si yo voy a ser quien aniquile a todos esos demonios.. ¿Porqué me eligieron a mi? Yo no soy precisamente muy poderosa.

- Eso es lo que piensas. Tienes un poder oculto que te permitirá luchar contra esos demonios. Todo esto lo hemos estado hablando dioses de los diferentes mundos paralelos, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que en este universo te vendría bien entrenar.

Ay dios mío. No me digas que va a ser como en estos fanfics que he leído en los que me asignan a Piccolo para entrenar. Eso sería lo máximo. Como toda fan de Piccolo, créeme que no me importaría dormir en la selva con tal de estar cerca de alguien como el.

- Ya, entonces me vas a asignar a alguien que me entrene. Supongo que se tratara de tu contra parte Piccolo ¿No?- Le pregunté inocentemente.

- ¡¿Que?! No se de donde sacaste esa idea. Ese demonio no se lo que se encontrará haciendo. Ya hace más de 4 años que no sabemos de él. No, yo pensaba llevarte a la montaña Paozu para que conocieras a Goku. El es el hombre más poderoso de este mundo, creo que el podrá ayudarte.

¡Auch! Osea que llegé en el momento en el que aún es el malo de la historia. Bueno, no me quejo, me ha gustado desde que le vi por primera vez en el torneo de artes marciales.

- Entonces... ¿Deberé quedarme aquí dos años no es así? Y ya cuando mi entrenamiento termine iré a luchar contra esos demonios.

- No exactamente. En este mundo el tiempo pasa de una forma diferente, si calculo esos 2 años en nuestra dimensión...serían aproximadamente 6 años en nuestro mundo. Así que ganamos tiempo, esa fue una de las razones por las que eligieron esta dimensión para tu entrenamiento.

¡Que bien! Seis años en el universo de Dragon Ball, ¡Es una buena noticia! ¡Además para cambiar de aires me viene genial! Quieras que no, después del desamor que he pasado, esto me abre nuevos horizontes. ¿¡Quien se iba a imaginar ayer por la noche, mientras lloraba en mi cama, que esto iba a sucederme!

- De acuerdo. Por mi podemos empezar cuanto antes. - No se porqué pero empezó a brotar adrenalina de mi cuerpo, creo que jamás había estado tan emocionada en mi vida.

_Continuará..._


	3. Conociendo a la familia de Goku

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Conociendo a la familia de Goku**

Kamisama no tardó en llevarme a la montaña Paozu, donde finalmente conocería al famoso Goku. Era emocionante, ver estos personajes interactuar por televisión era entretenido, ahora iba a tener la oportunidad de conocerles personalmente. ¡UF! Espero no cambiar mucho la historia en este mundo, bueno.. habría ciertas partes que no me importaría cambiar, debo admitir.

_*- Toc Toc -*_

- Kamisama. Que sorpresa verle por aquí... ¿Pasa algo malo?- Preguntó la esposa del poderoso guerrero. Me miró un tanto extrañada, pero finalmente comprendió que Kamisama había venido para algo importante. - Bueno, ¿No quieren pasar? Llamaré a Goku enseguida. - Con esta frase Chichi nos recibió aquel día. La verdad es que Chichi siempre ha sido vista como una mujer un tanto agresiva en la serie, ahora me tocará juzgar desde dentro, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que iba a convivir con este personaje tan peculiar? Y pensar que tenía planeado hacer cosplay sobre ella en algún salón del manga. Ahora todo eso me parecía tan ridículo sabiendo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi planeta natal y viendo que me encontraba cara a cara con estos individuos.

Goku se encontraba comiendo en aquel momento. Si parecía grotesca su forma de comer desde el otro lado de la pantalla, imagínense lo que sería verle en carne y hueso engulliendo todo lo que se le ponía enfrente de una forma tan grotesca. No se como podría haberme parecido siquiera gracioso haber visto esta escena a un televisor de distancia, era realmente algo que de verdad, no era muy agradable de ver. La forma en la que su piel se estiraba para contener aquellos trozos tan grandes de comida, no era natural, ¡Pero que digo! De verdad, había momentos en los que olvidaba que ya no estaba en la Tierra, y debía adaptarme a estas nuevas costumbres alienígenas para mi. Por mucho que los haya visto por la televisión, seguía siendo algo completamente nuevo para mi.

-¡Hoa.. Kabisaba!... ¿Qué hace po aquí? - Fue lo que pude entender de aquella boca llena de comida. Al lado de poderoso sayayin se encontraba el pequeño Gohan, tendría tan solo cuatro años, era muy tierno, llevaba puesto aquel gorro tan gracioso gorro que llevaba encima la esfera de cuatro estrellas, ciertamente un niño encantador. Y saber que en unos años se volvería un chico guapísimo. ¡Aaah! ¡¿Porqué no pude llegar ya avanzada más la historia? Me ha tenido que tocar el Piccolo malvado, el Gohan aún niño y ni podría presumir de haber visto al famoso Vegeta de que se que varias amigas se volvían locas. Bueno, habría que aguantarse, en fin, por lo menos tendría seis años para estar con ellos. Y quien sabe... tal vez podría de alguna forma contactar con mi namekiano favorito...

- Entonces tu nombre es Yatziri ¿No es así? - Me preguntó Goku. ¡Que vergüenza! Yo pensando aquí en cosas totalmente irrelevantes, cuando ellos estaban hablando del apocalipsis en mi planeta y de mi misión en ella. ¡Ah! ¡Concéntrate tonta! Que parece que tienes tu cabeza en otro mundo (literalmente).

- Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen de esa manera. - Respondí tratando de evitar que se diesen cuenta de que estaba distraida.

- ¿En tu dimensión tienes otro nombre?...¿Cuál es?

- Pues... mi nombre es... emmm... - Pero que...¿Cuál era mi nombre? No lo recuerdo...Era como si se hubiese borrado totalmente de mi memoria. Recordaba mi vida en la Tierra, mi infancia, mis amigos, pero no recordaba mi nombre. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Tenía que ver con todo este asunto del nuevo nombre que me habían asignado?

- Eso ya no importa Goku, Yatziri necesita que la entrenes para luchar contra el rey de los demonios dentro de seis años. Debe enfrentarse al apocalipsis en su dimensión. - Contestó rudamente el Dios de la Tierra al curioso sayayin.

- ¡Bien! ¡En ese caso manos a la obra! ¡Que divertido volver a entrenar con alguien! Gohan es muy pequeño y Chichi no me deja entrenarlo. - Me dijo Goku emocionado. Parece que le encantaba la idea de ser mi maestro.

- Ya te dije que Gohan va a ser un gran investigador. ¡Así que no metas a mi pequeño Gohan en esto!

- Ya, pero una cosa no quita la otra. Gohan seguro podrá ser un gran guerrero y un gran investigador. ¿Verdad? - Error mío al decir estas palabras.

- ¡NO! - Saltó sobre mi la furiosa madre. - ¡Ahora estas bajo mi techo! Así que más te vale que te amoldes a las normas de esta casa, ¿Está claro? ¡Y entre ellas está que no me contradices en cuanto a la educación que le doy a mi hijo! - Me dijo señalandome cruelmente con el dedo, acto seguido se giró para darme la espalda, y no tardó en decirme. - Y más te vale que no te le insinúes a mi marido, que lo pagaras caro. - Me dijo dándose media vuelta, queriendo intimidarme con una mirada asesina.

Creo que lo que tanto se decía era cierto, en verdad esta mujer era un monstruo. Y a mi que siempre me había parecido simpática, pero creo que eso pasa cuando conoces a alguien en la vida real, no es lo mismo si lo ves a un televisor de distancia. ¡Ahh! Espero tener más suerte con los demás guerreros Z, porque ya es mi primer día y ya me odia la esposa de Goku, en fin, esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto. Espero que todo salga bien al final.

_Continuará..._


	4. Conviviendo en familia

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Conviviendo en familia**

Pasaron los días en casa de la familia de Goku. Chichi era bastante ruda conmigo, a pesar de que trataba de no contradecirla, parecía que estaba celosa de mi. No creo que tuviese motivos, realmente creo que en esos momentos yo era un año mayor que Goku, aunque debo admitir que la estancia en ese mundo me hacía parecer y sentir más joven, yo me veía en el espejo, y podría decir sin lugar a dudas que estaría en mis dulces dieciocho, a pesar de los cambios que había surgido en mi cuerpo, como el color purpura que había adquirido tanto mi cabello como mis nuevos ojos gigantes. Es como si al viajar a aquel mundo mi edad hubiese retrocedido y a la vez frenado. ¡Grandes ventajas diría yo! Con ganas de no volver jamás a la Tierra. Pero bueno, como iba diciendo, no entendía bien esos celos mortales de Chichi hacia mí, yo la verdad no tenía ningún interés en Goku, se que mis gustos eran extraños, pero en el fondo tenía unas ganas locas de que llegase el día en que conocería a Piccolo. Saber que se encontraba en mi mismo planeta ahora mismo me hacía tomarme más enserio mi entrenamiento con la esperanza de poder ayudar en las futuras batallas de los guerreros Z, pero por supuesto, sin decirles absolutamente nada sobre lo que iba a ocurrir, no podía cambiar el curso de la historia, o bueno.. eso es lo que todos aprendimos después de ver "Regreso al futuro", aunque ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Quiero vivir esta aventura tal cual ocurrió en el mi anime favorito, no me pueden culpar por ello.

Los entrenamientos eran pesados, sin embargo llegué a cogerles el gusto, a pesar de lo cansada y dolorida que acababa, me sentía bien conmigo misma, además de haber descubierto unos podres que en mi vida habría creído que tenía. Puedo decir con orgullo que cuando aprendí el Kame-hame-ha fue uno de los momentos más emocionantes de mi vida. Jamás podrán imaginarse lo que es sentir energía fluir de tus manos de tal forma que llegues a crear una bola de luz que es capaz de atravesar cualquier material. Me encantaría que hubiesen estado allí, ya que es algo que no puedo explicar sólo con palabras. Deseaba pronto aprender a volar, pero sabía que eso era algo que Goku no sabía por aquel entonces, pero se que pronto llegaría el momento de aprenderlo.

Las días pasaban y todo se volvió una rutina para mi, levantarme, desayunar, irme con Goku a entrenar no sin antes recibir una mirada letal por parte de Chichi, un poco de calentamiento, batallas contra Goku en las que se veía claramente que me dejaba ganar, volver a media tarde a comer, jugar un poco con el pequeño Gohan y caer rendida aún antes de anochecer, ahora entiendo que ciertamente ni Goku ni Gohan se transformasen en gigantes monos con aquella rutina, yo no llegaba siquiera a poder mirar la luna, el sueño me ganaba antes de que pudiese ver la primera estrella de la noche.

Poco a poco me fui encariñando con esa familia, debo decir que dentro de lo que cabe, Chichi fue una buena exelente anfitriona, y con el tiempo dejó de tenerme tanto recelo, aunque debo decir que yo cooperé un poco ayudando varias noches a cuidar al pequeño Gohan para darles tiempo libre a la feliz pareja, eso es algo que no se puede observar por televisión, pero realmente Goku y Chichi llevaban una vida bastante romántica. Cuando ves el día a día lo notas, las miradas que se intercambian, los paseos que dan después de la comida, y los sonidos molestos que trato de no oír cuando ya todos estamos tratando de dormir, lo demostraban. Llegó un momento en el que perdí la cuenta de los días, y la verdad, ya no me importaba, simplemente trataba de disfrutar el día a día en aquel maravilloso lugar.

- ¡Oye Chichi! - Gritó una mañana Goku a su mujer tras terminar su abundante desayuno. Hace mucho que no veo al maestro Roshi y a los demás. ¿Te molestaría si los voy a visitar a Kame-House y de paso llevo a Gohan a que los conozca?

- Mmmm, sabes que Gohan no puede atrasarse mucho en los estudios, ciertamente no sale casi nunca, solo nos conoce a nosotros y a su abuelo, pero creo que Roshi, Bluma, Krillin y Yamcha son como su segunda familia. No le vendría bien cambiar de aires para volver con más ganas de estudiar. Esta bien Goku, puedes llevártelo mañana, pero no quiero que tardes más de dos días en volver.

Un momento.. ¿Oí bien? ¡¿Mañana iba a ir Goku a casa del Maestro Roshi? ¡Eso significa que mañana es el día en que Raditz aterriza en la Tierra y rapta a Gohan! ¡Esto no me lo puedo perder! Aunque se que Goku morirá mañana, pero bueno, con el tema de las esferas del dragón no es algo de lo que deba preocuparme. Y eso quiere decir... ¡Que mañana veré por primera vez a Piccolo!. ¡Debo ir!

- ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Yo quiero ir! - No pude ocultar mi emoción al decir estas palabras. - Tengo muchas ganas de conocer la famoa Kame-House y a sus amigos. ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? - Pedir permiso, hace mucho que no estaba acostumbrada a ello, ya que en mi planeta era completamente independiente.

- ¡Uf! Con esa cara de alegría no soy quien para impedirte que no vayas. - Me contestó Chichi sorprendida con mi reacción. - Además me vendría bien que le echases un ojo a Gohan, no me fío al cien por cien de Goku.

- ¡BIEEEEN!

¡Mañana conoceré a todos los demás! ¡Qué emocionante! ¡Que ganas tengo de que llegue mañana!

_Continuará..._


	5. Conociendo a los guerreros Z

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Conociendo a los guerreros Z**

Ya quedaban solo pocos minutos para llegar a Kame-House. Para mi la media hora que fue de vuelo hacia allí me pareció eterna. Nunca me había sentido tan emocionada en mi vida. Iba a conocer a los demás ¿Realmente Yamcha sería tan ligón? ¿Y Bulma tan malhumorada? Bueno, mejor no me emociono tanto que si no no podré ni hablar. Dios, me sentía como una quinceañera cuando iba al concierto de su artista favorito.

-¡Ahí! Esa es la casa del maestro Roshi. - Nos dijo Goku a Gohan y a mi ya tan sólo a unos metros de Kame-House. Yo me encontraba agarrada a su cintura, con Gohan en medio de los dos cogiéndose a mi por delante encima de la simpática nube Kinton. Si, debo decir que pude subir fácilmente en ella, ¿Qué creían?.

- ¡Hola! - Gritó Goku una vez en Tierra, tras el Bulma, Roshi y Krillin salieron rápidamente a recibirlo.

- ¿Porqué vienes con una linda chica y un niño? - Preguntó Krillin, ¡Me ha llamado linda chica! No es que Krillin me guste ni nada por el estilo, es simplemente que una chica no puede evitar sentirse bien con este tipo de alagos.

- ¿Acaso dejaste a Chichi para irte con este bomboncito? - Contestó el maestro Roshi acercándose a mi de una manera depravada. Si no fuese porque tenía a Gohan en brazos creo que se me hubiese echado encima. Quiero decir que ver esto en vida real no es algo muy agradable. Creo que el maestro Roshi da bastante miedo.

- No, ¡Que va! Esta es Yatziri. Kamisama me pidió que la entrenara y se está quedando con nosotros. Y este pequeño es mi hijo Gohan.

- ¡TU HIJO! - Todos respondieron al unisono. Creo que sabiendo como era Goku es normal su reacción, aunque esto ya lo sabía yo, estaba empezando a vivir los primeros capítulos de esta serie. Tras estar un rato saludando al pequeño, Krillin se me acercó un momento.

- Oye, ¿Tu quien eres? ¿Porqué te envió Kamisama? - Me preguntó curioso.

- Pues, la verdad, vengo de otra dimensión, donde en unos años habrá una gran batalla para la que tengo que estar preparada, por eso me enviaron aquí.

- Vaya. Pues te han asignado al mejor maestro. Goku es el hombre más poderoso de este mundo. - Me contestó Krillin sonriente.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¡Algo se acerca! - Interrumpió Goku a todos con su grito. - Increíble, siento un gran poder, ¡¿Quien será? - Raditz había llegado. Esto significa que las batallas empezarán pronto.

- Por fin nos encontramos. - Dijo al aterrizar Raditz al fin en donde nos encontrábamos. - Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre Kakarotto, te ves igual a nuestro padre. ¿Qué ha pasado en este planeta? Se suponía que debías reinar este planeta y toda su raza.

- ¿Quién eres tu? Es muy temprano para estar bebiendo. ¡Vete de aquí! - Krillin se le acercó, pero no hizo más que recibir una fuerte patada en la cara. Si, esto lo había visto por televisión, aunque preferí no intervenir y oír la explicación que Raditz daba a su hermano acerca de su origen sayayin, mientras huía con Gohan como rehen.

- Debemos hacer algo. ¡Goku! ¡Déjame acompañarte a recuperar a Gohan! - Le dijo preocupado su amigo Krillin.

- Es demasiado poderoso, no se si quiera si yo podré contra el. - Dijo Goku preocupado.

- Yo también puedo ir, si unimos nuestras fuerzas podremos derrotarlo. - Contestó el maestro Roshi.

- No se si estoy lista, pero... creo que podría ayudar en algo. - Ahi decidí intervenir.

- Esta bien. Muchas gracias amigos. Juntos derrotaremos a ese sinvergüenza de Raditz. Es nuestra ultima esperanza.

- ¡Ustedes no podrán hacerlo!

- ¡PICCOLO! - Gritó Bulma. Ahí estaba volando encima de nosotros. ¿Quién me iba a decir que alguna vez en mi vida conocería a este personaje tan particular? Ahí aterrizó frente a nosotros. Dios mío, creo que me iba a dar algo. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar a mil por hora y no podía evitar sentir mis manos llenas de sudor ante su sola presencia, y debo decir... era muchísimo más guapo en persona. ¡Ay Dios mío! Si no fuese porque mi sentido común me estaba controlando, en ese momento habría saltado hacia el. Sin embargo Bulma me cogió por el brazo alejándonos un poco de el. ¡Ah! Porque tenía que hacer eso? ¡Ese hombre era inofensivo!

- Ustedes no podrán ganarle, pero... - Empezó a andar hacia donde estábamos.- ... Si unimos nuestras fuerzas tal vez podamos vencerles. - No recuerdo en que momento dejé de oír la conversación, pero estaba ensimismada mirándole mientras hablaba con Goku. Nunca creí que esta iba a ser mi forma de conocerle...

- Yo, yo puedo acompañarlos. - Interrumpí. No se que me pasó en ese momento, pero ya no podía contenerme.

Me miró fijamente. Y no se si habrá dado cuento de mi repentino cambio de color, debía estar roja como un tomate ante la sola idea de saber que esos ojos negros me estaban mirando a mi.

- No creo que deban venir tus amigos. Serían solo un estorbo para nosotros. - Contestó a Goku. Creo que debí haber cerrado la boca.

- No hace falta Yatziri. Piccolo y yo nos encargaremos de este asunto. Tu deberías quedarte con el maestro Roshi, es más seguro. - Me dijo Goku, despidiéndose de todos.

Ya con esto ellos se fueron. ¡Que coraje! Me iba a perder aquella batalla tan épica. ¡Ahh! ¡Que mal! Debo intentar de alguna forma para volver a verle. ¡Si no será todo un año sin poder contactarle ó mas porque se que morirá en la batalla contra Vegeta!. Un momento, Goku va a morir hoy, por tanto Piccolo se llevará a Gohan para entrenarlo. De alguna forma podría seguirle a donde se encuentre. Un momento... ¡Se donde van a entrenar! ¡Vi esas escenas mil veces! De todas formas Raditz iba a morir y su aparato para buscar el ki iba a estar disponible, puedo buscarlo con el pretexto de echar un vistazo a Gohan, no me podrá reclamar nada. Además, necesito seguir entrenando, no podría tener mejores pretextos para ir a acosarle un poco. ¿Qué me esta pasando? Repentinamente me siento como una loca obsesiva por algo que aún no sabía a ciencia cierta si se trataba de un hombre... bueno, eso aún lo debo comprobar.

- ¿Estás bien? Creo que tienes fiebre. - Me dijo Bulma que estaba a mi lado mientras me tocaba la frente. Creo que se dió cuenta del cambio en el color de mi piel.

- No, estoy bien. - Contesté para dejarla tranquila.

Ahora No hay más remedio que esperar, pero ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo en este planeta. Ese namek será mío cueste lo que me cueste.

_Continuará.._


	6. La muerte de Goku

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**La muerte de Goku  
**

Cuando Goku murió fue un golpe muy duro para todos. A pesar de que sabía que volvería pronto con nosotros no pude evitar derramar lágrimas al verle desaparecer. Había sido muy bueno conmigo todo este tiempo mientras me entrenaba personalmente para la batalla que tendré dentro de unos años. Y ahora verle desaparecer, me hacía sentir un dolor en mi corazón que no podía contener. Por un momento me olvidé de que estábamos en aquel campo de batalla hasta que un extraño gruñido nos llamó la atención. Krillin, Bulma y Roshi estaban asustados al ver como aquel namek hacía crecer un nuevo brazo. Yo me encontraba sosteniendo al inconsciente Gohan en mis brazos, cuando finalmente Piccolo habló.

- Ustedes busquen las esferas del dragón, porque Kamisama no puede revivir a los muertos, mientras tanto yo me quedaré con el hijo de Goku, ¿Está claro?

- ¿Estás bromeando verdad? - Contestó Bulma.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerle? ¿No irás a comértelo verdad? - Preguntó Krillin temeroso.

- ¿Comérmelo? ¿Estás loco? - El namek se extrañó ante tal afimación. - Ese niño llamado Gohan podrá obtener un gran poder si se entrena adecuadamente. - Contestó Piccolo.

- Pero creo que su madre no te lo va a permitir. - Dijo Bulma sudando, realmente le temía a aquel Namek.

- Esta bien. - Contesté. - Yo hablaré con Chichi, intentaré que entienda la situación. - Todos me miraban de una forma extraña.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?... ¡No sabes de que será capáz ese monstruo! - Me gritó Kirllin mientras yo me dirigía a entregarle a Piccolo al pequeño. Cuando estuve a tan sólo unos metros de él decidí hablar.

- Sólo quisiera a pedirte una cosa a cambio. - Me miró con una cara bastante extrañada y parecía que mi comentario no le había hecho mucha gracia, así que decidí retroceder unos pasos.

- ¿Algo a cambio? ¡Ja! ¿Crees que voy a negociar con ustedes? - Me gritó arrebatándome al pequeño niño que yo sostenía. - ¡No sabes con quien estás tratando! - Flotó unos centímetros del suelo. - ¡Los iré a buscar dentro de un año a la casa de ese anciano para pelear con esos sayayins! - Se despidió emprendiendo el vuelo a toda velocidad.

- ¿Pero estás loca? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar de negociar con ese monstruo? ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¡Y ahora Chichi nos va a matar! - me dijo Bulma preocupada.

- No se preocupen, tengo un as bajo la manga. - Todos me miraron extrañados mientras sacaba el gorro del pequeño niño. - Miren. Le quité la esfera de cuatro estrellas y la metí en el bolso del pequeño Gohan. Así que podemos ir buscando las otras esferas mientras tanto y yo esta noche puedo ir a buscar la de cuatro estrellas y así saber donde se encuentra Gohan entrenando con ayuda del radar. Así Chichi estará mas tranquila, ya que yo me encargaré de que no muera en ese entrenamiento.

- ¡Increíble! ¡Eres un genio! - Me dijo Kirllin emocionado. - Has pensado en todo.

- Pero.. vas a arriesgar tu vida si vas en busca de esa esfera. - Dijo Bulma.

- No creo. Seré bastante cautelosa. Confíen en mi. - Dije guiñandoles un ojo.

- Está bien, pero debes tener mucho cuidado. Ese monstruo es el hijo del malvado de Piccolo DaiMaho, que hace años casi logra dominar el mundo, y ahora sin Goku con vida el es seguramente el hombre más poderoso de este planeta. - Me advirtió Roshi.

- No se preocupen por mi, Goku me ha entrenado bien, además creo que se como tratar con ese demonio. - Le he llamado demonio, bueno, debe parecer que le considero mi enemigo, espero no se tomen traición mis verdaderas intenciones, voy a conseguir entrenar con ese namek cueste lo que me cueste. Además si me quedo en casa de Roshi, no progresaré en nada con mi entrenamiento. En algo debía aprovecharme de saber todo lo que iba a ocurrir.

Al caer la noche finalmente me dirigí a donde la esfera se encontraba. Esa tarde Bulma se la pasó enseñandome a usar el famoso AirCar que tanto usan en DragonBall, nunca me saqué el permiso de conducir pero este aparato era realmente simple de conducir, ¿Nunca han jugado a las maquinitas de coches? Era muy similar. Finalmente empezé a visualizar las montañas donde Gohan estaría entrenando por seis largos meses, decidí reducir mi velocidad para no llamar la atención de Piccolo. Y siguiendo lentamente el radar del dragón por fin llegue a mi destino. Ahí estaba yo, observando a unos metros a Piccolo meditando mientras flotaba cerca de donde Gohan dormía, recientemente le había tirado aquellas manzanas.

Me quedé un rato observándole meditar, ¡Era tan lindo verlo en la vida real! Me encantaba verle preocupado por el pequeño, velando por él, me derretía ante su sóla presencia. Era como si estuviese viendo un capítulo de la serie, y le hubiese puesto pausa, pero todo seguía en movimiento. Se que era un alienígena, pero que quieren que les diga, ¡Me encantaba! No pude evitar dar un suspiro ante la presencia de aquel namek, pero olvidé el pequeño detalle de su gran agudeza auditiva, así que no me sorpendió verle abrir los ojos y mirar hacia mi. Sin dudarlo, y dándome cuenta a tiempo salté del coche, ya que me lanzó repentinamente unos rayos letales que hicieron estallar el AirCar que me habían prestado, encima yo a bastantes metros del suelo, ¡No se si sobreviviría a esta! Tal vez Bulma tenía razón y no debía haber ido tan pronto por la esfera, tal vez debí haberme esperando un poco más a que Gohan ablandara un poco el corazón de Piccolo, todo por desesperada, ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano este gran defecto me iba a pasar factura! ¿Saben lo que es pensar en todo esto mientras caes por un acantilado? Pero no, ese no era mi fin, mi aventura no había acabado allí, aunque así lo parezca.

Al caer, sentí un tirón muy fuerte por mi tobillo, de ahí sentí como me lanzaban hacia arriba, si me hubiese podido ver de lejos, seguro que parecía una pelota de voleibol. Y cuando volvía a caer sentí que me cogía por la muñeca fuertemente e incrustándome contra una roca me cogió por la otra muñeca de tal forma que no me podía mover, ¡Si que me dolían las muñecas! Cuando finalmente pude centrar mi mirada, me di cuenta de que tenía a mi namek favorito apretándome fuertemente muñecas hacia los lados y mirándome con una mirada amenazadora.

- ¿¡Cómo demonios has llegado hasta aquí! - A pesar de que le veía con ganas de matarme, no podía evitar sentirme excitada ante el hecho de verle cogiéndome de esa forma y tan cerca de mi. Era como me lo había imaginado, la textura de su piel me recordaba a la de una lagartija, ¿Alguna vez han acariciado el cuerpo de una lagartija? Pues algo así se sentía, pensé que sería mucho más aspero, pero no, era una textura agradable. También olía igual que un lagarto, no se que fijación tendría yo con los reptiles, pero no me disgustaba en lo absoluto. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna a pesar de sus pequeñas pupilas, y no pude evitar mirarlos con toda mi atención. Nunca me había sentido tan excitada en mi vida, no se si podría controlarme en aquel momento.

- ¡Responde! - Volvió a gritarme, haciéndome recobrar de nuevo mis cinco sentidos.

- Este... lo que pasa es que Gohan llevaba consigo la esfera de cuatro estrellas, y venía a recuperarla. Además quería hacerte una propocición. - Le dije ya sin poder controlarme el todo, no podía ni hablar bien.

Bueno, esta oportunidad no se si se repetiría pronto así que manos a la obra, no se si ustedes saben que nosotras las mujeres tenemos tácticas de seducción que jamás fallan, y gracias a que mis piernas estaban libres podría ponerlas en práctica,si este namek no caía ante mi estrategia, eso significaría que era asexual y tendría que darme por vencida en mis intentos de seducción. En muchos fan-fics he visto que primero intentan ganarse el corazón de este namek, pero conociendo su carácter, que se enamorara de mi era poco probable, así que mejor decidí empelar instintos más animales.

Al estar tan cerca el uno del otro pude sutilmente mover mi cadera para rozar con la suya, y entonces decidí levantar un poco mi pierna para comprobar mi teoría, y creo que la suerte estaba de mi lado, ya que le vi tensarse ante este acto, alejando su cadera de la mía. Se le veía bastante nervioso ante mi mera presencia, iba a ser mío esta noche.

- Quería aliarme contigo, una vez que venzamos a los sayayins, me gustaría ayudarte a dominar este mundo. - Le dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras volvía a intentarme acercarme a él. Aunque mi popocición era una vil mentira, sabía que dentro de un año se encariñaría con el pequeño y se volvería un protector de este planeta.

- ¡¿Qué pretendes? - Me dijo al ver que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. Ahí no me contuve más y aprovechando su momento de confusión logré zafar mis brazos pasándolos por detrás de su cuello y besándolo apasionadamente. Me devolvió por un segundo aquel ataque de pasión, no, definivamente no era asexual. Estaba reaccionando ante mis provocaciones, aunque su auto-control era increíble, ya que al cabo de unos segundos me apartó de él empujándome por los hombros. Y con un gruñido me gritó.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tu? ¡¿Que intentas hacer?

- Es una nueva técnica que estoy probando. - No se si para él esta sería la primera vez que el había vivido una experiencia de estas. Pero el caso es que a pesar de resistirse, pude soltarme y volver al ataque, besándole nuevamente, esta vez no se me iba a escapar y aunque les resulte difícil de creer, le hice caer en sus más bajos instintos con algunos movimientos, me junté más a el, y rodeándole con mis piernas le dejé hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. Sus manos empezaron a pasar por todo mi cuerpo y por supuesto yo no se lo impedí, lo tenía completamente descontrolado. Pero fallo mío, no recordaba que ese día la luna estaría llena. Y por supuesto, al oír un rugido él se separó rápidamente de mi, atendiendo al orígen de ese rugido. Era Gohan, se había convertido en un mono gigante.

_Continuará.._


	7. Gran error

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Gran error**

¡No puede ser, en qué demonios estaba yo pensando! Había perdido mi oportunidad por no saber calcular cuando ocurrirían las cosas. ¡Ahh! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡Tengo la ventaja de conocer todos los eventos importantes de esta saga y se me pasan los más obvios! Ahora sólo podía ver a Piccolo volar de un lado para otro tratando de detener al monstruo. Sin embargo, la fuerza de Gohan transformado era impresionante y llegó un momento en que lo cogió como si se tratase de un bebé jugando con uno de sus juguetes. Bueno, se que tarde o temprano caería en la cuenta de que debía destruir la luna, Pero...¿Y si al haber interferido en esto no se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de Gohan? ¿Y si cambié el transcurso de la historia y Piccolo lo mata sin saber que se trata de el pequeño? Miré en mis bolsillos donde aún me quedaban algunas cápsulas Hoi-Poi, y de entre todas ellas encontré un pequeño helicóptero, así que sin tardar ni un segundo, abrí la cápsula y una vez hice funcionar el helicóptero me dirigí a informarle a Piccolo sobre la información que por mi culpa no había recibido.

- ¡PICCOLO! - Grité. Sabía que aunque no estuviese muy cerca me oiría, el oído namek era bastante agudo. - ¡Debes cortarle la cola, se trata de Gohan! ¡Ya te lo explicaré luego!

Me miró extrañado, pero sin embargo, creo que estaba tan desesperado que no titubeó ni un segundo en obedecer mi advertencia, así que tras zafarse de ese monstruo, no dudó en rebanarle la cola con un rayo letal. Cuando finalmente el gigantesco mono encogió convirtiéndose nuevamente en el pequeño Gohan, Piccolo aterrizó junto a él. El namek le observaba pensativo, parecía que este suceso le había sorprendido por completo, y conrazón, creo que haber ido a verle esa noche había sido un error. Sin embargo no dude en hablarle para intentar explicarle la situación.

- ¿Estás bien? - Sólo a mi se me ocurría preguntar eso. Sin embargo no me contestó. Tan sólo volteó atacándome sorpresivamente, aunque sin apuntarme directamente, sólo vi pasar un rayo de luz a mi que rozó mi mejilla, haciéndo una pequeña pequeña herida superficial en mi rostro.

- ¡No se quien eres tu ni cuales son tus intenciones! ¡Pero no te quiero volver a ver por aquí! Así que si no quieres morir, será mejor que te largues.

Vaya, esto era de esperarse. Sólo yo podía haber tentado de esa forma mi suerte. Todo por una mala previsión de tiempo. Pero bueno, supongo que me lo había ganado, he intentado hacer algo sin siquiera haberme ganado su confianza, encima de todo ya no podría entrenar a su lado. ¡Todo porque no supe controlar mis malditas hormonas! ¡Lo he echado todo a perder! Así que ya rendida con la situación, entré en el helicóptero y me fui de allí.

Vaya... ahora debía informar sobre la situación a la madre del pequeño Gohan, lo había prometido, aunque antes de eso tendría que pensar como demonios podría seguir con mi entrenamiento, aunque por un momento olvidé porque había sido enviada a ese planeta. ¡Al cuerno con Chichi! Me voy al templo de Kamisama a seguir entrenando, sólo espero que Kamisama al ser el Dios de la tierra, no haya visto lo que había pasado...se me caería la cara de vergüenza.

Los guerreros Z habían ido ya al templo de Kamisama a entrenar arduamente. Ahí se encontraban, Ten-shin-han, Chaos, Yamcha, Krillin y hasta el patético de Yairobe. Yo acababa de aterrizar el helicóptero en el templo sagrado donde hace algunos meses había estado por primera vez, increíble, llevaba ya bastantes meses en aquel mundo, y sin darme cuenta ya me sentía parte de él, ya ni recordaba mi planeta ni quería volver a él.

Cuando bajé de mi actual vehículo todos me observaron extrañados, menos Kamisama, que me miraba de una forma fría y despectiva. Si se enteró de lo ocurrido creo que tiene motivos suficientes para verme de esa forma, ¡Ataqué sexualmente a su contraparte! ¡¿Cómo pude pensar en dejar este asunto en secreto? Oficialmente se me caía la cara de vergüenza. Pero debía arreglar este malentendido, así que acercándome al grupo de guerreros le grité al Dios de aquel planeta.

- Kamisama, necesito hablar contigo. - Le dije.

- Como quieras, aunque no se como una aliada del mal, después de que le hemos abierto las puertas de este mundo y ayudado para salvar su planeta, se atreva siquiera a venir aquí. Pero soy Kamisama, el Dios de este mundo, y no puedo negarme a oír una explicación a los actuales sucesos. Así que.. ¡Sígueme! - Me contestó dándose media vuelta y entrando al templo. Todos me miraron extrañados cuando pasé corriendo por detrás de ellos, aunque no pude evitar oír las palabras de Yamcha.

-¿Oye, quién es esa chica tan linda? - Ya del resto no me enteré, aunque me gustaría saber que le habrá comentado Krillin sobre mi. Pero bueno, debía hablar con Kamisama de cosas mucho más importantes, así que entré por aquella habitación por la que le vi entrar segundos antes; y ahí se encontraba, sentado en su trono, esperando a ver que explicación le daba yo al respecto. Debía pensar muy bien lo que diría ahora, de eso dependería muchísimo mi estancia en esta dimensión.

- ¿Porqué quieres unirte al rey de los demonios, Piccolo DaiMaho? De verdad creía que eras una buena chica, y más al ser el eslabón perdido de tu planeta. Aunque espero de verdad que todo esto sea un malentendido. Así que explícate.

- Kamisama.- Comenzé. - Como usted me explicó en su momento, yo he visto antes todo lo que esta ocurriendo en este universo. Se lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, pero tampoco he querido decir nada para no cambiar el destino de la Tierra, sin embargo, se que Piccolo se volverá una persona de bien tras pasar este año con Gohan. Además...desde siempre me ha gustado ese al que usted llama rey de los demonios. - Con esta frase me ruborizé, creo que Kamisama se dio cuenta, pero me dejó terminar. - Y pensé que sería una buena forma de acercarme a él, porque se que jamás intentará gobernar la Tierra nuevamente, sólo que es muy orgulloso y jamás lo admitirá.

Parece que Kamisama entendió perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar responderme.

- Amor... Eso si que es raro, de verdad, jamás creí que alguien pudiese amar a ese monstruo. Sin embargo, conozco ese sentimiento ya que debo vigilar este planeta todo el tiempo, y el amor es algo que mueve este planeta y sus habitantes, así que puedo entenderlo. Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, no se si alguien como él sería capáz de sentir eso que tu sientes por él.

- Eso lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentir algo hacia él. Y aunque nunca llegue a amarme, quiero intentarlo. - Respondí. Creo que ablandé el corazón del Dios de aquel planeta, porque decidió dejarlo así y darme otra oportunidad.

-Esta bien, puedes quedarte a entrenar aquí. Además, creo que podrás echarle una mano a los guerreros Z en esta ardua batalla.

- ¡Si! ¡Me esforzaré al máximo! - Contesté alegremente. Tras una reverencia, me retiré a presentarme con el resto de los guerreros.

_Continuará.._


	8. La llegada de los sayayins

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**La llegada de los sayayins  
**

Todos fuimos capaces de sentir en nuestro interior aquel Ki tan poderoso. No vi a Piccolo en todo aquel largo año pero por lo menos puedo decir que me he vuelto mucho más fuerte. Y para que ocultarlo, puedo decir con orgullo que tuve algún que otro rollo con el mujeriego de Yamcha..., pero ¡Hey! Estoy soltera y sin compromisos! No iba a estar en celibato total por culpa de ese namek, el cual me encanta, pero no se ha dignado siquiera en visitarme. Pensé que al haberle atacado de esa forma tendría curiosidad de saber de que se trataría, pero veo que no es así. ¡Eso sólo ocurre en los fics! ¿Cuando voy a caer en la cuenta de que Piccolo no es esa clase de personaje? En fin, por supuesto me dirigiría a luchar contra los sayayins, pero con cautela, no podía cambiar absolutamente nada de lo que ocurriría en esa importante batalla. Me limitaré a dar algunos golpes y a atacar en momentos que sepa que no afectará. Aunque debo cuidar de no morir, o quizá... si. Mmmm, no se si debiera morir en esta batalla, ¡Por Dios! ¡Estoy hablando de la muerte! Pero... me encantaría ir al mundo de Kahio-Sama. Pero creo que no debo forzar algo tan drástico, porque viéndolo fríamente estoy hablando de suicidio. Aunque voy a poner en marcha mi entrenamiento hasta el momentos, por supuesto, a mi manera.

Yo en aquel momento me estaba quedando en el templo de Kamisama, por el tema de que Chichi al enterarse de la muerte de Goku no quiso saber nada de nadie por un tiempo, además yo allí sin Goku no pintaba absolutamente nada, y no podía perder el tiempo de mi entrenamiento. Así que una vez que pude captar aquel poderoso ki, me dirigí al borde del gran templo y salté por aquel barranco, y al ir cayendo, concentré mi ki de tal forma que emprendí el vuelo... ¿Sorprendidos? No mucho más que yo el día que conseguí flotar por primera vez. Fue un día en que Kamisama nos enseñó a todos a controlar nuestro Ki para conseguir elevarnos. Y si, es como en la serie, ¡Se siente genial!

La verdad, si me vieran ahora, no lo podrían creer, mi cuerpo seguía tan femenino como siempre, sin embargo emanaba grandes poderes de él. ¡Es la mejor experiencia del mundo! Ya sólo me quedaban cinco años en aquel planeta, debía aprovecharlos al máximo.

Finalmente aterrizé en el campo de batalla. Krillin, Gohan y Piccolo se encontraban ya allí. Así que aterrizé lentamente en el campo de batalla. Krillin llevaba puesto el traje del maestro Roshi, mientras que el pequeño Gohan llevaba consigo uno igual al de Piccolo. ¡Que lindos se veían vestidos igual! Y yo, bueno, un día me fui de compras y me fabrique mi propia vestimenta. De arriba a abajo, me había peinado con dos coletas bajas (aunque no lo crean, es el peinado más cómodo que conozco), llevaba la típica camiseta reforzada negra de manga corta debajo y una blusa larga sin mangas rosa por encima, que se encontraba sujeta en mi cintura por un gran cinturón negro. En las piernas llevaba unos leggins negros y unas zapatillas de estas gigantes que tanto me encantan. Creo que necesitaría estar cómoda si iba a luchar enserio, pero nunca se debe perder el encanto femenino aún se trate de una batalla. Además...quería ver si Piccolo me veía o algo. Cosa que no ocurrió. Ni me dirigió una mirada. Así que decidí saludar yo.

- ¡Hola chicos! - Grité.

- ¡Hola Yatziri! - Me saludó el pequeño Gohan. Krillin solo me hizo una seña de bienvenida y por supuesto Piccolo no se dignó en mirarme. Seguro que me odia. Pero bueno, ya habrá tiempo de intentar entablar contacto, se que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo ya que no me saldría bien forzando la situación la primera vez. Así que decidí no darle importancia.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el entrenamiento? - Me preguntó el pequeño Krillin.

- ¡Genial! La verdad he progresado mucho, ya por fin puedo volar por los aires. Ese siempre fue mi sueño. - Si, soy algo cursi. ¿Algún problema?

- Yo me la he pasado también muy bien. El señor Piccolo me ha entrenado muy bien, la verdad no es tan malo como parece. - Krillin miró al pequeño con asombro.

- ¡Dejen de estar diciendo tonterías! ¡Que ya llegaron! - La frase que Piccolo nos interrumpió. Esto era como ver una escena repetida de la serie. Los mismos diálogos, los mismos fondos, las mismas frases.

Ahí estaban los sayayins. El pequeño Vegeta y el inmenso Nappa. De verdad que Vegeta era una cosita de nada, ¿Cómo puede tener tanto éxito con las chicas? En fin, tengo ganas de ver como empieza esta batalla.

_Continuará.._


	9. Entrenando con KahioSama

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Entrenando con Kahio-Sama**

¿Donde estoy? Siento como si mi cuerpo flotara en una nube muy suave, no, más bien sentía como si mi cuerpo se hubiese desvanecido. Es extraño no sentir algo que siempre ha formado parte de mi, sin embargo me siento muy relajada, como si no tuviese que preocuparme por nada en este mundo, es una sensación tan agradable... Además de sentir en mi interior una extraña calidez que me hacía ver que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, eso duró sólo unos instantes, ya que de repente sentí como despertaba de aquel estado de éxtasis y finalmente abría mis ojos. Para mi fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme frente a Yamcha, Tien-Shin-Han, Chaos y Piccolo. Todos ellos estaban al igual que yo, sorprendidos de aquella circunstancia. Nos encontrábamos frente al famoso "Camino de la Serpiente" el cual Goku cruzó para encontrarse con el famoso Kahio-Sama... Un momento, ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! He muerto junto con ellos en la batalla contra Vegeta. Pero... ¿Cómo fue? Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber visto a Piccolo morir protegiendo a Gohan, recuerdo que eso me hizo enojar hasta tal punto que no me quise contener la rabia ni un segundo más. Sin embargo, cuando corría hacia Nappa para hacerle pagar, sentí que algo me quemaba, si mal no recuerdo Vegeta me había atacado brutalmente con una bola de energía. Increíble, no recordaba nada hasta ese momento. La muerte es la sensación más extraña que he experimentado hasta ahora. Se que morir no es algo que deba alegrarme, pero por lo menos podría entrenar con el hombre de mis sueños aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo.

- ¿Qué hacemos todos aquí? - Preguntó Yamcha preocupado.

- Creo... que estamos muertos... - Contestó Krillin con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Así es muchachos. - Nos dijo un extraño ser con tez violeta y dos grandes cuernos. - Ahora mismo se encuentran en el otro mundo. Enma-Daio Sama me ha pedido que les diga que deben seguir este camino, al final de él, podrán encontrar al gran Kahio-Sama que se encargará de entrenarlos adecuadamente, fue el mismo que entrenó a su amigo Goku cuando se encontraba muerto. ¡Así que no pierdan el tiempo y vayan cuanto antes!

Todos sin dudarlo asintieron y emprendieron el vuelo, yo por supuesto los seguí. Iba a conocer al famoso Kahio-Sama, el que entrenó a Goku, ¡Uf! Debía pensar en un buen chiste para que quisiese entrenarme, siempre he sido mala con los chistes y ahora precisamente se que este personaje sería lo primero que me pediría. Siempre tuve la curiosidad de si Piccolo y los demás habían parado en el castillo de la Princesa Serpiente, cosa que muy a mi pesar, no ocurrió. Es más, no se porqué no lo vi en todo el trayecto. Pero bueno, no era un detalle importante. Pero bueno, finalmente llegamos al pequeño planeta situado al final de aquel largo camino.

El entrenamiento empezó siendo bastante intensivo, eso de tener que atrapar al maldito mono me ponía de los nervios, yo que soy bastante torpe... encima fui la ultima que lo logró. Aquellas tardes comíamos en compañía de Kahio-Sama, se me hacia raro tener que comer estando muerta, sin embargo, debo decir que la comida en esa circunstancia sabe mucho mejor, las sabores son mucho más intensos, deberían probarlo...bueno, olviden lo que he dicho.. no quiero incitar a ninguno de ustedes al suicidio..

En fin, algo me enojaba bastante era ver que el antisocial de Piccolo estuviese siempre a su aire, aislado meditando en aquella esquina. Debía hacer algo, estaba desperdiciando una excelente oportunidad de estar a su lado, a sabiendas de que esa sería su actitud durante toda esta estancia. Bueno, una vez que habíamos terminado de comer decidí incordiarle un poco, que más me da, no me puede odiar más de lo que lo hace ya, ni puede matarme, así que ¿Cuál es el problema?

Me acerqué sigilosamente a él mientras todos los demás tomaban una siesta. Me encontraba a pocos metros de el, y no podía evitar mirar la forma en en la que se encontraba meditando tan tranquilamente...¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Podrá sentir mi presencia si me acerco a él un poco? Y decidí arriesgarme, con resultados negativos, ya que me miró con aquellos ojos llenos de odio, aquella mirada letal que tira hacia los enemigos. Que mal, no se puede uno acercar sin que a una la fulminen con la mirada. Pero esto no fue suficiente para intimidarme y decidí sentarme a su lado. Sin embargo, solo le vi ignorarme y volver a su profunda meditación. Pasaba de mi... mmm, y si yo... mi imaginación empezó a trabajar, y no podía evitar querer atacar agresivamente sus labios, se que puedo recibir un golpe en el proceso, pero porqué no intentarlo. Además se lo merecería por hacerse el duro conmigo anteriormente. Así que con toda mi cara dura, me puse de rodillas y tirando del cuello de su turbante le planté otro beso, de esos que se dar bastante bien. Noté como le había impactado mi brutal acción, pero siento informarles que yo soy así, y no pienso andar con contemplaciones, además me había quedado con las ganas desde aquel día en el que mi descuido impidió que esto avanzara. Al principio intentó zafarse de mi pero quieran o no, Piccolo no podía contenerse a mi intento de seducción, creo que aún no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Me da igual, mi tiempo aquí es limitado y si no lo aprovecho el momento me iré arrepintiéndome. Además, este namek está como un tren. Logré prolongar aquel beso que tanto buscaba, y afortunadamente creo que Piccolo había entendido el meollo del asunto. Sin dejarle respirar ni un sólo segundo, le rodee con mis piernas permitiéndome estar encima suya de una forma muy provocativa. Cualquier hombre habría caído con esto pero Piccolo estaba tratando de no caer en mis garras. Se le veía luchar contra sus impulsos hasta que finalmente consiguió separarme de sus labios y tratando de recobrar el aliento finalmente se dirigió a mi.

- ¿Me puedes decir que demonios estas haciendo? - me dijo a unos pocos centímetros de mi. Yo aún le rodeaba con mis largas piernas y no pensaba soltarle a menos que pretendiese partirme las piernas. Estaba aprovechando ese momento, que se que no volvería a repetir ya que viendo la forma en la que el me miraba, parecía que jamás me querría ver a menos de dos metros de distancia. Pero siempre he sido una persona insistente, y por más que quiera evitarlo seguiría tras sus huesos. Así que tratando de buscar una respuesta que le confundiese más de lo que ya estaba decidí hablar.

- Es una nueva técnica que he aprendido. ¿A que no te ha sido fácil zafarte de ella? - Le contesté, tratando de jugar con su inocencia... Grave error.

- Se lo que es un beso, no me tomes por imbécil. - Ahí me ha pillado bien. Piccolo era menos inocente de lo creía. Osea que entiende que es lo que he hecho. ¿Ahora como lo arreglo? Piccolo me observaba fijamente no se que respuesta esperaba que le diera a tal pregunta, si entendía perfectamente bien mis intenciones. Ahí fue cuando me pilló desprevenida.. y sin avisarme se levantó zafándose de mí y dejándome caer fuertemente contra el suelo.

- No te quiero volver a ver a menos de un metro de distancia, si veo que estás a menos de eso te arrepentirás. Aquí no puedo matarte pero puedo buscar formas que te harán sufrir mucho más que la misma muerte. - Me dijo y con esto se retiró dándome la espalda mientras su capa hacía un fuerte ruido debido a la brusquedad del giro. Me quedé perpleja. He fallado en mi misión... pero Piccolo sólo había ganado la batalla no la guerra. No soy de las que se suele dar por vencida tan fácilmente... Pienso hacerle mío antes de que termine mi estancia en este planeta... Kamisama me mataría de saber que estoy más pendiente de esto, pero el entrenamiento lo llevo bien, no creo que deba molestarse por intentar cumplir uno de mis sueños más anhelados desde mi infancia.

_Continuará..._


	10. Periodo de transición

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Periodo de transición**

Todo el tiempo que estuve en el planeta de KahioSama Piccolo estuvo evitándome. En cierto modo le entendía, se que puedo resultar bastante pesada a veces. Pero que puedo decir, ese namek me volvía loca de lujuria. En fin, ahora me tocaba alejarme un poco de él si no quería que me aniquilase. Creo que estaba jugando con fuego, pero bueno, el que no arriesga no gana, y en estas circunstancias irrepetibles en la vida más vale haberlo intentando a quedarse con las ganas. Tal vez debí ganarme su confianza antes, si es que no hago nada bien, pero de todas formas con su manera de ser tan peculiar, ganarme su cariño resultaría casi imposible, Gohan lo consiguió, pero seamos sinceros, el tuvo una excusa perfecta para pasar a su lado 1 año entero, yo he tenido que provocar nuestros encuentros y con tan poco tiempo no puedo darme el lujo de "ganarme su afecto", tal vez si hubiese llegado años mas tarde las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles, ya que será mucho más tranquilo y sociable gracias al alma de Kamisama. Es más, con haber llegado un poco antes habría servido, podría haber hecho de madre protectora y ganarme así su confianza, pero no ha podido ser. Debo de dejar de lamentarme por cosas que no han ocurrido y empezar a pensar en una táctica para acercarme a el sin morir en el intento.

Durante mi estancia en el planeta de Kahio-Sama, todo fue con normalidad, mi presencia no afectó mucho el transcurso de las cosas, Piccolo fue resucitado con las esferas de namek, las fuerzas Gi-Nyu nos hicieron una corta visita, entrenamos arduamente hasta el momento en que Freezer fue derrotado y decidieron devolvernos a la vida. Sin embargo, pequeños cambios si que hubieron. Pude resucitar mucho antes que los demás...No me pregunten porqué, al igual que en la serie, hay cosas que han sucedido y no se les encuentra lógica.

La casa de Bulma fue un refugio para los namekianos para mi buena suerte, ya que eso me permitía estar más cerca de Piccolo, ya que quiso aprovechar su estancia para conocer mejor a los de su raza. Aunque a su manera, ya que Piccolo no paraba de meditar y no es que les prestara mucha atención. ¡Ay! Como me gusta esa personalidad tan ermitaña y a la vez malvada. En el fondo yo también tenía mi aura maligna, y creo que eso es lo que despertaba mis más oscuros deseos.

Debía ser sutil, y a la vez directa en mis ataques, no quería ser aniquilada, pero mi necesidad de entrenar me sirvió para estar cerca de todos y así no parecer que estaba allí sin un motivo que el de una acosadora a tiempo completo. Piccolo en todo este tiempo no me había dirigido ni una sola mirada. Pero en fin, Piccolo nunca tuvo una atracción sexual en toda su vida, así que se que no es personal, y con que haya sentido algo mientras le besaba eso me bastaba para seguir provocándole aquellos pensamientos lascivos a los que no sabía como reaccionar. Pero debía llegar más allá, debía hacerle perder la cordura para que no parara a pensar en lo que estaba pasando. ¿Sería yo capaz de provocar ese estado en una persona que entrenaba su mente mucho más que su propio cuerpo?... Desafío aceptado.

Afortunadamente para mi, Gohan iba de visita casi a diario ¿Y quien creen que le acompañaba? Además, que al ser tan cercano a Piccolo me daba la oportunidad de estar cerca de el, y de vez en cuando de recibir una mirada por su parte, aunque estuviese llena de desprecio, pero prefiero el odio a la simple indiferencia.

Uno de esos días me desesperé de estar solo de acompañante y decidí empezar a inmiscuirme en las largas conversaciones entre el pequeño y Piccolo sin necesidad de estar a más de un metro de él.

Piccolo se encontraba charlando con Gohan y Dende detrás de aquella pequeña cascada que Bulma tenía instalada en el patio de su casa. Los demás nameks no solían acercarse allí porque sabían a que a Piccolo le encantaba aquel rincón, y le respetaban y más sabiendo que ahora su querido amigo Nail formaba parte de él. Pero a mi eso no me importaba y a pesar de siempre quedarme mirando un poco alejada decidí entrar en escena, así que me acerque y sin recibir mirada alguna por parte suya me senté a un lado a oír lo que Gohan le contaba.

- ...Y entonces nos encontramos con un enorme huevo de dinosaurio que había caído de su nido y Yatziri me ayudó a colocarlo nuevamente. Aunque luego llego su mamá y tuvimos que escapar volando para que no pensase que queríamos robarnos el huevo... - Piccolo miraba a Gohan con interés. Me pregunto si yo algún día conseguiré que me mire con esos ojos. Es verdad...de todos modos aunque consiguiese que sus instintos le traicionasen, el nunca me amaría, y encima debería volver a la Tierra a enfrentarme a aquellos demonios, y jamás volvería a verle salvo en DVDs y demás. Esto...esto es muy triste. Es increíble, tenía por fin a a mi amor platónico en carne y hueso y sabía jamás sería mío, que injusta es la vida.

- Yatziri..- Gohan me interrumpió. - ¿Porqué estas llorando? ¿Te duele algo? - Es verdad, estaba llorando sin darme cuenta... ¡Y frente a todos! Esto era lo que me faltaba. Que Piccolo me viese débil. Creo que abortaré la misión de hoy...No tengo fuerzas... Así que me levanté sin decir nada y salí de allí, tirándome bajo un enorme árbol que se encontraba fuera de la casa de Bulma a llorar como una loca.

- ¿Estás bien? - No puede ser...Era él. ¿Me estaba hablando a mi? Esto no podía estar ocurriendo. En fin, ya que se ha molestado en venir, debo verme bien...Así que me quité las lágrimas de los ojos, me levanté y me giré para mirarle a los ojos. Era la primera vez que hablaría con el enserio... Me estaban carcomiendo los nervios.

- Gohan me pidió que viniese a ver si estabas bien. Según el es mi culpa que estés en ese estado. Así que dime porque demonios estás llorando.

Vaya...sus buenos modos no duraron nada. Y tampoco quería decirle porqué estaba llorando. Aunque dadas las circunstancias y su odio hacia mi, ¿ Perdería algo acaso? Como me dije antes debo vivir al día y aprovechar las oportunidades ya que mi estancia en este planeta es limitada y no quiero quedarme con ningún hubiera. Pero antes que nada debo saber a que ese repentino cambio de actitud.

- Mmm... Se me hace extraño que hayas venido a hablarme después de que me amenazaste para que no me acercase a ti a menos de un metro..

- Y lo mantengo, pero aprecio a Gohan y no quiero verle consternado y más con todo lo que está pasando ahora mismo. Necesito que esté bien, y pueda pasar este mal trago al saber que debe esperar para volver a ver a su padre.

- Si ya...todo lo que él está pasando. ¿Acaso tu sabes por lo que yo estoy pasando? - Creo que me ha tocado una fibra sensible...Mi tono se volvió agresivo sin darme cuenta. - ¿Sabes acaso lo que es tener que entrenar para una batalla que debes librar sólo para salvar a un planeta lleno de gente despreciable que se dedican a herirse los unos a los otros? ¿Sabes lo que es estar en un sitio en el que siempre anhelaste y donde finalmente has visto en carne y hueso al hombre de tus sueños, el cual sabes que jamás sentirá nada por ti? ¿Y saber que tampoco podrás conocerle bien porque deberás abandonar ese sitio idílico? ¡No quiero volver a la Tierra! ¡Quiero quedarme! ¡Quiero estar cerca de ti, sin necesitad de escusas para buscarte! - Mierda... ¿De verdad he dicho eso?... ¿Cuando aprenderé a callarme? ¡Dios! ¡No quiero mirarle a los ojos! ¡No quiero!

_Continuará..._


	11. Volviendo a la rutina

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me han animado bastante y eso hace que tenga más ganas de escribir. Muchas gracias a todos, aunque agradezco especialmente a mi novio que leyó mi fic y me corrigió algunos errores de Ooc, menos mal porque eso es algo que odio en los fics y no me perdonaría hacerlo yo también UU._

_Corrijo algunos fallos de este capítulo para darle más credibilidad al mundo de Dragon Ball. ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Volviendo a la rutina**

Piccolo me observaba fijamente tras mi confesión impulsiva, podía notar su mirada penetrante a pesar de enfocar mi mirada en mis pies... Me daba miedo su reacción. ¿Acaso me mataría? ¿Tendría un ataque apasionado y me besaría? ¡Ay dios mío! ¡Date prisa y has algo, que me dejas en ascuas! Piccolo empezó a caminar hacia mi, yo aún miraba al suelo... no quería verle a los ojos. Ahora mismo la reacción que tenga este namek sería totalmente sorpesiva... En toda la serie nadie le había confesado este tipo de sentimientos, así que podía esperarme lo que sea.

- Escúchame. - Me ordenó. Me daba miedo que reacción podría tener a continuación asi que me arme de valor para mirarle a los ojos y ver que respuesta me iba a dar.

- No se que es exactamente lo que esta pasando en tu mente ahora mismo. Pero creo que deberías ordenar tus ideas. - Me dijo aunque repentinamente su expresión se volvió más agresiva, y su tono de voz dejó de ser comprensiva como minutos atrás. - Lo que no voy a consentirte es que por tus niñatadas Gohan lo pase mal. Estás siendo muy egoísta, hemos salido de una batalla decisiva en la que casi no salimos con vida, mi planeta natal ha sido destruido, no sabemos nada de Goku... ¡Y tu pensando en sentimentalismos absurdos! - Me riñó fuertemente. Creo que me lo merecía. ¿Que debía hacer? Bueno, total, ya que mas me da, agradezco que sea franco conmigo, por lo menos creo que no le he sido indiferente. Y ahí me entró otro arrebato; me acerque a él con riesgo de ser odiada e incluso asesinada y rodee su cadera con mis brazos, apretando lo mas fuerte que pude. Quería sentirlo cerca de mi otra vez... Creo que lo sorprendí demasiado porque lo único que noté es como su cuerpo se tensó al verme tan cerca, aunque no me tocó siquiera.

- Lo siento mucho de verdad... prometo que te dejaré tranquilo a partir de ahora. Mi tiempo aquí es limitado, pero veo que me equivoqué al tratar de forzarte a algo que se que no comprendes. - Le dije aprovechando los pocos segundos que pasaría a su lado.

- No seas ridícula. - Me dijo mientras me cogía en hombros y me alejaba de él, dándose media vuelta para irse. - No es algo que no comprenda, simplemente es algo que no me interesa. No me tomes por tonto. - Empezó a andar pero se detuvo unos instantes. - Y una cosa más. No quiero que Gohan vuelva a preocuparse por tu culpa. ¿Me entiendes? - Esto ultimo me lo dijo con un gruñido.

- Si, lo prometo.

Que tonta soy. No creí que mi estrategia iba a salir tan mal. En fin, no volveré a forzar las cosas, y aunque no conquiste su corazón, por lo menos se que no es de piedra y que a pesar de la advertencia que me hizo, no me ha eliminado ni atacado. Creo que lo he sorprendido un poco. En fin, es un avance...supongo.

Pasaron los días y yo no tuve otro remedio que centrarme en mis cosas. Total yo estaba allí sólo para entrenarme para el Apocalipsis en mi planeta. Así que entrené todo lo que pude, y también aproveché para sociabilizar con los nameks, quería enterarme más acerca de su raza por simple curiosidad, muchas teorías sobre que los nameks son asexuales, pero ya que tenía a varios nameks a mi alcance, debía aprovechar para informarme mejor y ver cual era la verdad. Me costó sacarles el tema pero conseguí esa información que tanto deseaba. Y bueno,aquí les doy esa explicación de la forma más resumida posible:

_"Resulta que normalmente los namekianos son asexuales y forman una colonia alrededor de su "patriarca" fértil, el cual se reproduce de manera asexual mediante la puesta de huevos, idéntico al padre pero con adaptación al medio en el que crezca. Esta adaptación puede ser incluso sexual. Cuando un namekiano se encuentra aislado en un entorno puede forzar su cuerpo a desarrollar las mismas funciones que el patriarca de una colonia namekiana, dando así lugar a una nueva colonia namekiana sin necesidad de otro patriarca fertil que le asista, ya que dicho namekiano se convierte en el ultimo individuo de su especie y se ve con obligación de repoblar la especie._

_Eso explicado al caso particular de Piccolo es que, Kamisama al haberse criando íntegramente en la tierra y al haber vivido bajo influencia humana, se adaptó al entorno inconscientemente imitando la especie dominante en la tierra, dando lugar al hecho de que particularmente el no es asexual, teniendo una fisiología "pseudo-humana", provocando que su reproducción siga siendo asexualmente ovípara en caso de querer repoblar la tierra con más namekianos."_

Uf! Algo extraño, pero me alegra por fin haberle encontrado una explicación a eso, y el hecho de entender porqué Piccolo puede sentir placer al igual que los humanos. Aunque bueno, dejando la biología a un lado, descubrí lo mejor de todo, algo que jugará a mi favor en mis siguientes intentos, me informaron de lo que vendría a ser el punto G de esta raza. ¿Queréis saberlo? Pues no lo diré hasta comprobar que realmente es el que me han informado. Si, suelo ser bastante buena obteniendo información.

En fin, finalmente llegó el día en que Shen-Long nos concedió los 3 deseos y por fin todo volvía a la normalidad. Gohan se deprimió un poco al saber que su padre tardaría en volver, y me tocó consolarlo un poco. Finalmente volvimos a la montaña Paozu donde volvimos a la rutina de siempre. Fueron días tranquilos, Piccolo no fue en ese tiempo a visitar a Gohan, no se si era por mi culpa o porque le daba miedo la madre del pequeño. Pero bueno, no tardó en llegar mi golpe de suerte, la llegada de Freezer, lo que nos obligó a todos a reencontrarnos y aprovechar para ver nuevamente a mi amor platónico.

La visita de Trunks fluyó tal cual la recordaba, le preocupó un poco mi presencia, ya que pensó que esta dimensión tendría más cambios de los previstos, pero fue momentaneo, ya que Goku le explicó mi procedencia y el porqué estaba con ellos. Pero aquí viene la mejor parte. ¿Adivinen quien va a vivir en el mismo techo de Piccolo por tres años? ¡Exacto! ¡Yooo! Ya habían transcurrido dos años desde que llegué a esa dimensión, eso quiere decir que me quedan sólo cuatro más... Sólo... cuatro... no quiero que acabe ese tiempo, no quiero volver a mi planeta a enfrentarme a esos demonios frente a toda esa gente que aborrezco. ¿Porque tendría yo que haber sido la elegida para esto? Bueno, de no haber sido así, no podría haber conocido a Piccolo ni hubiese tenido estas aventuras. En fin, debo aceptar mi destino, y disfrutar del día a día, que el tiempo no pasa en balde. Así que me olvidé momentáneamente de mis paranoias mentales y me fui con todos a la casa de Goku, donde me esperarán nuevas aventuras.

_Continuará..._


	12. Arduo entrenamiento

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Arduo entrenamiento**

Esa noche la cena estaba deliciosa. Chichi nos había preparado un gran pescado que Gohan había traído esa misma mañana. Habían pasado ya como 3 meses desde que nos habíamos enterado del tema de los androides. Gohan y Goku estaban comiendo como unos verdaderos monstruos mientras Chichi seguía sirviéndonos platos y platos de comida. Yo había terminado ya mi ración y me encontraba observando sutilmente a mi amor platónico que se encontraba sentado en la mesa con nosotros, con sólo un vaso de agua frente a él, recostando su cabeza sobre su brazo que a su vez apoyaba sobre la mesa, con los ojos cerrados mientras hacía gestos que demostraban la vergüenza ajena que sentía hacia sus amigos sayayins.

- Yatziri, ¿Quieres algo más de cenar? Aún queda mucha comida. - Me preguntó Chichi.

- Emm.. no gracias. Estoy satisfecha. Muchas gracias por todo. - Dije avergonzada. La verdad, no podría comer ni un sólo bocado más.

- Vamos Yatziri. Esto esta delicioso. - Me insistió el pequeño Gohan mientras tenía un gran trozo de carne en la boca. Definitivamente estos hombres procedían de los monos.

- Si. Además debes comer bien para soportar el duro entrenamiento que nos espera mañana. - Me contestó su padre en la misma situación.

- Que ustedes coman como animales eso no significa que los demás lo hagan también. - Piccolo irrumpió en la conversación. No se había movido ni un milímetro y seguía aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Vamos Piccolo, no seas aguafiestas. Sólo queremos que Yatziri coma bien para aguantar el arduo entrenamiento de mañana. - Goku trató de suavizar.

- ¿Y comer como un cerdo va a ayudarla? - Dijo abriendo los ojos. Se que no era por defenderme, simplemente quería echarles en cara a los glotones sayayins su forma tan animal de ingerir alimentos.

- No se enoje señor Piccolo. Solo estábamos bromeando.

- Si, pareciera que te preocupas mucho por Yatziri, ¿No Piccolo? - Le dijo Goku guiñándole un ojo.

-¡QUEEE! ¡No digas tonterías! - ¡Ups!... Creo que Goku lo ha hecho enojar.

- Vamos Goku, no seas así de cruel con la pobre Yatziri, anda que pensar en salir con este monstruo. - Dijo enojada aunque segundos más tarde giró a Piccolo. - Aunque a decir verdad ya va siendo hora de que tu también sientes cabeza y te busques una buena esposa para que dejes de ser un rebelde sin causa. - Le dijo enojada Chichi al pobre namek, que nunca le había gustado su presencia en su casa.

Piccolo sólo gruñó. Parece que el comentario no le había sentado muy bien. Ya que acto seguido se levantó y salió a meditar fuera de casa dando un fuerte portazo.

-Vaya, el señor Piccolo no tiene mucho sentido del humor. - Su pequeño alumno recalcó entre risas, aunque una ligera gota de sudor salió de su frente.

- Si, eso parece... Mmmm... bueno, en fin, yo estoy lleno, deberíamos todos irnos a la cama, que mañana hay que entrenar muy duro. - Dijo Goku soltando un leve bostezo.

Esa noche yo no podía concebir el sueño. Me hubiese encantado saber porqué Piccolo se fue tan molesto con aquel comentario. ¿Sería porque lo querían emparejar conmigo? ¿Por llamarlo rebelde sin causa? ¿O simplemente porque no le gusta que le hablen sobre ese tema tan trivial para él? Mmmm, no se que será, pero tengo ganas de verle y en esos 3 meses no había podido estar con él a solas. Y quien sabe, si veía la oportunidad, seguramente me lanzaría a probar cierta información que obtuve meses atrás, aunque no se si valga la pena el riesgo. En fin, sólo tengo ganas de verle, así que mejor dejo de darle vueltas y bajo de una vez, que si no luego me arrepentiré.

Bajé silenciosamente las escaleras y finalmente salí fuera a ver donde se encontraba Piccolo, aunque no me fue difícil encontrarle ya que el fue quien me habló primero.

- ¿!Qué demonios haces aquí! - Me gritó desde aquella pared en la que se encontraba en pose de meditación.

- Pues, no podía dormir, venía a tomar un poco el aire. - Le contesté mientras me acercaba a él. Mmm...creo que iba a atreverme a hacer una pregunta bastante arriesgada.

- Piccolo... ¿De verdad nunca te verías con una mujer? - Piccolo hizo un gesto bastante raro, como si le hubiese dicho la mayor tontería del mundo.

-¡Pero que tonterías estás diciendo! ¡Ya te dije que no me interesan esos absurdos sentimentalismos!- Con esto se levantó furioso y se acercó a mi. - ¿Qué? ¿Has venido aquí sólo para preguntarme esas tonterías? ¿No te quedó claro la otra vez? ¡Vete de una vez y déjame tranquilo!

Nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Parecía que me aniquilaría en ese momento. ¡Pero ya me da igual. ¡Mi planeta me da igual! ¡Si me quiere matar, que me mate! Pero yo no me he dado por vencida, si me iba a odiar, que me odie, pero no sin antes intentar lo que por tanto tiempo llevo intentando. Pienso arriesgarme del todo. Así que aprovechando su cercanía y su enfado salté sobre el, y como una gata en celo empecé a reclamar impacientemente lo que deseaba. Le planté un fuerte beso y él sorprendido dió unos pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared de aquella casa, y ahí fue cuando aproveché, ¡Ahora o nunca!

Antes de que él se separase de mi, yo separé mis labios de los suyos pero no para alejarme, sino para usarlos para atacar su cuello, concretamente justo debajo de su barbilla, cerca de su nuez. Piccolo soltó un leve gemido ante tal acto. Si, parece ser que el cuello de los nameks era bastante sensible y esto era debido a que al ser el sitio por donde expulsan sus huevos es una zona bastante erógena. Piccolo intentó alejarme de él pero estaba tan confuso con esta sensación que le costaba usar su fuerza para separarme de él, así que decidí hacerle un jaque-mate bajando mi mano hacia su miembro, alterándolo aún más.

Piccolo estaba temblando, no se si de desesperación al no poder mandar sobre su cuerpo o por placer. Pero nunca lo había oído de esa forma, eso significa que mi plan estaba funcionando. No se si me estaba pasando de la raya, pero me da lo mismo. Pienso ir hasta el final. Continué jugueteando con su cuello pero debo decir que aquella capa me estaba impidiendo disfrutar del todo, así que junté mi cadera con la suya y junté mis labios con los suyos, los cuales sorpresivamente me respondieron en el acto. Ya estaba a mis pies, completamente fuera de si.

Mientras el beso continuaba, yo no perdí mi tiempo y junté mis caderas con las suyas sintiendo el roce de aquella parte que me demostraba su exitación. Ya con mi mano libre, y con la ayuda de la otra levanté con fuerza aquellas pesadas hombreras que llevaba, pero se tensó ante tan acto. ¡Uf! Espero no haber sido muy brusca, así que jugueteé un poco moviendo mis manos de sus hombros a su pecho, y cual fue mi sorpresa al sentir su corazón yendo a mil por hora.

- Para de una vez. - Dijo Piccolo con la voz entrecortada y con dificultades para respirar. Parecía que aún seguía resistiéndose a caer del todo. Pero no pensaba ceder, no ahora. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta, pero ya que se que me va a odiar de por vida por ignorar su petición. Y sin responerle volví a besarle. Piccolo quería contenerse, de verdad lo estaba intentando, y creo que ese era el motivo por el cual temblaba. Pero esta batalla tengo que ganarla a toda costa y nuevamente bajé mis labios a su cuello, haciéndole perder el control sobre sus piernas haciéndome caer con el. Ahora Piccolo estaba sentando en el suelo conmigo encima. Lo que me facilitó el hecho de restregarme un poco mi pelvis sobre su miembro. Piccolo empezó a usar sus manos, a las cuales por supuesto mi cuerpo reaccionaron permisivamente. Poco a poco conseguía que se soltara más conmigo.

Sin embargo, parece ser que entró en razón de repente, ya que movió sus brazos hacia mis hombros para alejarme de él.

- ¡Detente! - me repitió. Un tono algo nervioso salió esta vez. No se porqué quería contenerse tanto. Si se le veía disfrutar con esto.

- ¿Porqué no te dejas llevar? - Le pregunté, aunque me costaba respirar.

Piccolo seguía con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo su respuesta creo que fue lo que más me sorprendió ya que encima me lo dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Gohan nos está mirando.

Esta respuesta me dejó pálida, y efectivamente, Gohan estaba observándonos desde su ventana con una cara bastante confusa.

_Continuará..._


	13. Pillados

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Pillados**

¡Dios mío, que torpe soy! No he sido capaz de prever que el cuarto de Gohan estaba justo encima de nosotros. En ese instante mi cabeza estaba completamente en blanco, el miedo recorría mi cuerpo por no saber que iría a pasar a continuación. Sólo sentí como las manos de Piccolo bajaban a mis caderas, alzándome para poder incorporarse, una vez de pie, yo me aparté un poco de su lado dándole algo de espacio, ya que se veía muy tenso mientras miraba fijamente el suelo. Se notaba que le estaba dando vueltas al como reaccionar en aquel momento, debido a que Gohan es la única persona de la que realmente se preocupa. Normal, su alumno lo había pillado en un momento muy comprometedor, y todo era mi culpa.

- Gohan. Es algo tarde para que estés despierto. Vete a dormir de una vez, que mañana hay que entrenar. - Le dijo en forma de regaño, sin siquiera mirarlo, dando unos pasos al frente.

Ante tal respuesta Gohan se puso nervioso al ver que había sido pillado, y sin rechistar cerró nuevamente su ventana sin decir nada. Se notaba el gran respeto que tenía hacia su maestro, tan era así que ahora el pillado había sido él. La verdad es que no me imaginaba esta reacción de parte de Piccolo. Bueno, tiene sentido, Piccolo podría haber huido sin dar explicaciones pero eso habría preocupado a su alumno, sin embargo ha hecho como si no pasase nada, aunque claramente estaba pasando, pero al ver que no le daba importancia, quizá el pequeño semi-sayayin pensaría que realmente no ocurría nada importante y por tanto lo olvidaría pronto...Una actitud muy sabia y madura...creo que ese es uno los motivos por los que me encanta este namek.

- Creo que estoy teniendo mucha paciencia contigo. Debí haberte matado la primera vez. - Me dijo en tono despectivo y fulminándome con la mirada.

- No oí que dijeras eso mientras me besabas. - Le contesté en su mismo tono acercándome a él. - Me huyes siempre, pero al final no puedes contener tus impulsos a mis provocaciones. No se que es lo que te impide caer del todo. Piensas demasiado. - Ups! Creo que estoy jugando con fuego. Piccolo gruñó, pero por alguna razón, esta vez no quería perder los papeles.

- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no quiero ese tipo de lastres en mi vida. - Me dijo con desprecio.

- ¡Hahahahaha! Me alegra oír esa respuesta. - El tono retador de mi respuesta hizo que Piccolo se mostrara confuso. - Siempre con lo mismo, que no quieres un lastre como el amor en tu vida blablabla, pero en ningún momento me has dicho que no te gusto. Si no cedieras ya te habría dejado en paz hace mucho tiempo.

¡Ups! Creo que ya lo he hecho enojar, me estoy metiendo con alguien muy poderoso al que no creo ser capaz de vencer. Pero desde que llegué me ha dado igual y pienso seguir igual. Será mío cueste lo que cueste. Por un momento creí que moriría, pero algo le impedía matarme. Creo que era el hecho de saber que yo actualmente estaba muy ligada a sus actuales compañeros y el hecho de que Gohan me apreciaba bastante lo que hizo que volviera a tomar el control y en vez de dispararme a mi, lo hiciese a una roca que se encontraba a mi lado, haciéndola romperse en mil pedazos.

- ¡Maldita niñata! - Con esta frase emprendió el vuelo. Desapareciendo en el horizonte. ¡Puf! Siempre conseguía hacerle enojar. Bueno, ya lo veré mañana, no creo que falte al entrenamiento por algo como esto, y más si realmente quiere dar a entender su punto con el pequeño Gohan.

Y así ocurrió. A la mañana siguiente cuando bajé a desayunar estaban todos sentados a la mesa, Piccolo con un vaso de agua mientras que Gohan y Goku comían como cerdos mientras que la pobre de Chichi no daba a vasto con la comida.

- Buenos días. - Saludé cortésmente, no se que me esperaría esa mañana.

- Hola Yatziri. El desayuno esta listo. Te recomiendo sentarte antes de que se acabe toda la comida. - Me dijo la agitada Chichi. Le hice caso, me senté y empecé a comer. Gohan me miró algo extraño pero siguió comiendo, mientras que Piccolo no se dignó ni a dirigirme una mirada. Era de esperarse. Después de lo que había ocurrido anoche.

Tras haber comido y habernos preparado como es debido, nos fuimos a las montañas a entrenar. El pequeño Gohan nos miraba de reojo por separado, creo que seguía intentando entender lo que había visto la noche anterior. Pensé en hablar con él cuando termináramos el entrenamiento. Pero una vez habíamos acabado de entrenar, y justo cuando yo me disponía a hablar con el pequeño, Piccolo se me adelantó.

- Gohan... Acompáñame un momento.

- Vaya. ¿A donde van a ir a estas horas? Que ya es muy tarde. Hay que ir a cenar. - Goku dijo sin entender nada.

- Solo es un momento Goku. No tardaré te lo prometo.

- Más te vale, que si no ya sabes como se pondrá Chichi como sepa que te has ido con Gohan. En fin, Yatziri, vamos adelantándonos.

- ¿Eh? Si. Esta bien.

De camino a Paozu, me estuve comiendo la cabeza. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver que estaban hablando esos dos. Pero si volvía iba a parecer muy sospechoso para Goku, además que Piccolo podría leer mi ki, ya que al volar es imposible ocultarlo. ¡Ahhh!... sólo espero que todo salga bien. Aunque si sale mal creo que me lo habré ganado. En fin... que más da, me quedan menos de 4 años aquí, debo aprovecharlos al máximo, y el entrenamiento lo llevo bien. Así que a seguir intentándolo, ya que aún quedan más de 2 años para la llegada de los androides, eso significa que debo aprovechar este tiempo cerca de él.

_Continuará..._


	14. Plan nuevo en marcha

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Plan nuevo en marcha**

Habían pasado escasas dos semanas desde aquello, y a pesar del poco tiempo, yo empezaba a emparanoiarme con aquella conversación que no oí. Piccolo había vuelto a la normalidad conmigo, no me huía, pero sin embargo, evitaba a toda costa estar a solas conmigo. Es más, una noche intenté bajar nuevamente a verle, pero ahi fue cuando me enteré de que Piccolo ahora estaba durmiendo al pie de la ventana de su discípulo, ese maldito namek no me dejaba pillarlo a solas. Era muy extraño, era como si no pasase nada, pero a la vez si pasaba. Frente a todos se mostraba normal conmigo, hasta me saludaba por las mañanas, sin embargo, se ponía nervioso siempre que parecía que iba a irrumpir su espacio personal. ¡Maldita sea! ¡He conseguido que esté siempre alerta! Encima Gohan también estaba rarísimo, era como si encima se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para ayudar a Piccolo a que yo no invadiera su espacio, siempre que podía cazarlo, aparecía el pequeño.

Al mes de aquello yo ya me subía por las paredes, encima de todo llegó el día en que Chichi obligó a Piccolo y a Goku a sacarse el permiso para conducir. Tal vez no los hubiesen mandado si yo ayudase a Chichi con la casa, pero admitamoslo, soy algo vaga y no me gustan las labores del hogar. Además entre tanto entrenamiento, no tenía mucho tiempo que digamos. En fin, la ventaja de aquello era que finalmente iba a ver a Piccolo en vaqueros en vivo y en directo. Ese hombre es sexy se ponga lo que se ponga. ¡Agh! Debo dejar de babear tanto.

Otra ventaja era que al fin tendría algo de tiempo para charlar con el pequeño Gohan, y tal vez podría sacarle algo de aquella conversación que no escuché. A pesar de mi estancia en el universo de Dragon Ball, debo decir que no ha habido un gran cambio en la saga, bueno... si, debido a que Gohan y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, Gohan jamás conoció a su pequeño dragón. En fin, cambios sin importancia, aunque aquel dragón era bastante simpático, pero bueno, no es mi culpa que mi mundo esté a punto de sufrir un apocalipsis. Y bueno, este pequeño preámbulo lo abro porque si pueden recordar, el motivo por el que Gohan fue a ver a Piccolo y Goku a la auto-escuela fue por culpa de aquel dragón, por lo que tuve que ser yo la que lo convenciese para ir a verles.

Una vez allí, nos quedamos fuera para ver como hacían sus recorridos. Estaban como locos compitiendo entre ellos. Pero a lo importante...Piccolo estaba para comérselo. De verdad, nunca tendrán una idea de lo que es ver a ese hombre en carne y hueso. Aunque me estoy desviando de lo importante, creo que es hora de sacar el tema.

- Oye Gohan... - Dije mientras me aferraba a la reja que separaba la pista de los peatones.

- ¿Si? - Me contestó con su cara inocente.

- ¿Qué te dijo Piccolo el otro día sobre lo que pasó? - No podía verme en un espejo, pero estaba segura de que mi cara se había puesto roja como un tomate. Además el pequeño me veía consfuso, pero su cara me perturbó más cuando sólo me contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Jiji. Lo siento, pero le prometí al señor Piccolo que no te lo diría. - Mi cara se tornó confusa. Maldito Piccolo, conocía mis tácticas.

- ¡Que malo eres! - Le contesté en tono burlón. Tenía que parecer relajada si quería sacarle algo.

- ¿A ti te gusta mucho el señor Piccolo, no es así?- Dijo de repente. No respondí a esto, pero creo que mi cara se lo dijo todo. - Lo sabía. Jijijiji. - ¿Que le hará tanta gracia a este mocoso? - Sólo puedo decirte que no le desagradas.

-¿En serio? ¡Por favor Gohan, dime exactamente que te dijo! - Esto empezaba a impacientarme.

- Ya te dije que no te puedo decir nada. - Me dijo. Pero luego me guiñó un ojo. - Lo único que puedo decirte es que conozco muy bien al Señor Piccolo, y que aunque no me dijo nada concreto, se que no le desagradas. Sólo que es muy orgulloso y nunca le ha gustado que entren en su espacio personal. - Hubo un momento de silencio después de eso, y nos limitamos a ver la batalla entre Piccolo y Goku en la autopista.

- Aunque... - Me volvió a hablar después de un rato. - He decidido que voy a ayudarte. - Gohan me dijo lo cual me dejó con una cara bastante confusa. - Yo no quiero que el Señor Piccolo esté siempre sólo, la verdad siempre me ha deprimido cuando veo que se va a entrenar por días. Por eso siempre trato de ir a visitarlo. Pero esto será un secreto, ya que si el Señor Piccolo se entera me mata, ya que le prometí que le ayudaría a que no te le acercaras mucho.

Increíble. El pequeño Gohan me iba a ayudar a conquistar a su maestro. Es verdad... aunque no me haya dado cuenta, conozco a Gohan antes que Piccolo, en el fondo creo que me he ganado su cariño, tal vez por eso haya decidido echarme una mano, se podría decir que soy como una hermana para el. No me había dado cuenta de que ya era parte de sus vidas, en el fondo me sentía feliz, al fin encontraba un sitio en el cual encajaba siendo yo misma. Pero a pesar sabía que tendría que volver a mi planeta dentro de unos años y eso me entristecía.

- ¿Estás bien Yatziri? - Interrumpió mis pensamientos el pequeño.

- Si, ¿Porqué?

- De repente has empezado a llorar.

- No es nada, es el hecho de saber que dentro de menos de cuatro años me tendré que ir. Eso me entristece.

- Si, es verdad. - La cara del pequeño se tornó triste. - Pero ya verás como puedes venir a visitarnos. Ya nos las ingeniaremos. No te preocupes.

Un impulso me vino de repente, y no pude evitar abrazar al pequeño. La tarde transcurrió como era de esperarse. Gohan y yo volvimos para la hora de la comida a casa, Goku y Piccolo volvieron mucho más tarde para decirle a Chichi su fracaso en la auto-escuela.

Esa noche estuve no pude dormir dándole vueltas al asunto. Mmm..Piccolo no iba a dejar acercarme a él, no quería que se repitiese lo de aquel día. Mmmm... veamos...debe haber algo que cambie su actitud. Si analizamos un poco el carácter de Piccolo podríamos decir que es una persona agresiva y orgullosa. Con la agresividad no he sacado nada, y si ataco a su orgullo... Pero... ¿Como se reta el orgullo de un hombre en cuanto a deseo se refiere? Mmm, ahora cuento con la ayuda de Gohan, debería haber alguna ocasión en la que le haga sentir que ha perdido. ¡Ya se! ¡Lo tengo! Aunque no pienso describirles mi plan ahora ya que si falla no sentiré que he quedado como una tonta. Sólo se que mañana mismo pienso organizar una fiesta. A Bulma le encantan estos eventos y Gohan me puede ayudar a convencerla, estoy segura de que cuando le cuente mi plan accederá a ayudarme. En fin. ¡Deseenme suerte chicos!

_Continuará..._


	15. La fiesta

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**La fiesta**

Todos nos reunimos ese día. Mi plan había funcionando a la perfección, Bulma había decidido ayudarnos a montar la fiesta. La verdad no necesitamos gran pretexto para convencerla, porque el hecho de vernos todo la puso muy contenta. Lo malo es que no nos pudo ofrecer su casa debido la estadía de Vegeta en ella, ya que por su forma de entrenar la tenía hecha un verdadero desastre. Bueno, Kame-House estaba bien y además teníamos playa, lo que significaba que podría lucir un poco en bikini. Ya hacía años que no nadaba y tenía muchas ganas de mostrar un poco el resultado de tanto entrenamiento, creo que en mi vida había estado más en forma y era momento de lucirlo.

Goku aceptó la idea de interrumpir el entrenamiento ese día, porque el sabía que era importante desconectar de vez en cuando del entrenamiento para no perder todas sus fuerzas. Al que costó convencer fue justamente a Piccolo, pero el poder de persuasión del pequeño hacia su maestro era increíble. No faltaba nadie realmente, bueno salvo Tien-Shin-Han y Chaos que por más que lo intentamos no encontramos manera de localizaros. Pero ¡Bah! El único que me importaba estaba allí así que no le di mucha importancia a la ausencia de algunos.

La verdad que fue un buen día. No hay nada como salir de la rutina para liberar tensiones y seguir adelante con mi malévolos planes. En fin, la comida estuvo deliciosa, ya que fue preparada por las dos esposas de los famosos sayayins, bueno... aún Vegeta no estaba con Bulma pero estaban en el proceso de tonteo; era gracioso ver a esta pelicular pareja ligar de una forma tan poco común. Ya se que tampoco es que mi forma fuese más cuerda, casi violo a un extraterrestre, mmm.. aunque ahora mismo me daban envidia Vegeta y Bulma, que a pesar de todo había algo de amor entre ellos. Estuvimos jugando a las cartas después de comer, aunque Piccolo no hacía más que permanecer recostado en una pared meditando. Si no fuese por que me encantaba ese namek creo que pasaría de alguien tan sumamente soso, pero aquí me ven, tratando de conseguir su atención. Creo que todo esto ya era más un reto personal que otra cosa, no soportaba perder, y no pienso darme por vencida.

Gohan era el único que me apoyaba en estos intentos, realmente no tenía un plan muy interesante, ya que siendo sincera que no soy buena planificando estrategias, pero bueno, lo que importa es intentarlo, ya cuando vuelva a la tierra no me arrepentiré de no haberlo hecho.

Después de jugar un rato a las cartas decidimos darnos un chapuzón en el mar. Que sensación más agradable, era tal como en mi dimensión, sólo que con una leve peculiaridad, el agua se evaporaba más rápido que en la mía, ya que solo unos minutos fuera del agua y me encontraba nuevamente seca. Extraño... pero una ventaja a fin de cuentas. Aunque por más sexy que estuviese en bañador era una perdida de tiempo ya que Piccolo ni siquiera me miraba. Dios mío, que hombre tan complicado, cualquier otro ya habría saltado a coquetear, cosa que sucedió. Yamcha no tardó en insinuarse conmigo al verme en ese bañador. Mmm... ese hombre no estaba mal, ya se que estuve tonteando un poco con el en la torre de Kamisama, pero claro, nunca de la forma que lo he hecho con Piccolo, además es el típico hombre que va buscando rollos sin sentimentalismos, lo cual cuando una está en proceso de curar heridas de una relación pasada no viene mal, es una forma de aceptar que es momento de cambiar y de estar lista para algo nuevo. ¿Porque les cuento todo esto? Porque Yamcha era parte fundamental en mi estrategia (si se le puede llamar así).

Reaccioné al tonteo del famoso guerrero. Aunque con cautela, ya que Bulma también estaba allí y aunque recientemente habían cortado no quería tensar su situación, ya que seguían como amigos. Yamcha se pensó que yo reaccionaría rápidamente a sus coqueteo, e intentó besarme. Aunque yo me aparté de su rostro.

- ¿Malinterpreto alguna señal? - Me dijo confundido.

- No es exactamente eso, miré de reojo a Piccolo, esperando que reaccionase, pero seguía ahí recostado en la pared sin abrir los ojos. Yamcha notó el tipo de mirada que le eché a su compañero de batalla. Creo que lo dejé bastante confundido con mi actitud.

- No entiendo nada.

Mi plan la verdad no era muy elaborado, aunque en mi mente era bastante eficaz. ¿Porque las cosas no son más simples? Encima de todo con esta actitud me estoy ganando una fama que tampoco quiero, hay que tener en cuenta que esta dimensión es algo más conservadora que la de mi mundo actual, y no puedo ir ganándome mala fama así como así.

- No hay que entender nada. Me gusta alguien más. Sólo estaba jugando un rato. Perdona si te he confundido. - Le dije marchándome a Kame-House. Espero que con esto cesen sus malentendidos. De verdad, ahora que lo veo fríamente, no se en que estaba pensando.

- Que mujer más extraña. - Le oí decir a lo lejos.

Yamcha se aceró a Krillin y a Gohan que casualmente estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez bajo una palmera. Me fuí a la concina, cuya ventaja comunicaba al exterior justo donde estos chicos se encontraban, quería ver que les decía sobre esto. En el fondo de algo había servido aquello, quizá me entere de algo interesante. Así que me monté en el mueble de cocina y pegue mi oreja cerca de la ventana, pero evitando que me pudiesen ver.

- ¿Alguien entiende a las mujeres? - Fue la frase con la que el guerrero mujeriego llegó a sus amigos.

- Si las entendiera hace ya mucho que había encontrado una esposa. Ya viste lo mal que me fue con Maron. - Le contestó Krillin. Es verdad, pensé que en esta dimensión no existía, pero veo que si. Vaya con el pequeño, va a ser que si tiene una mente algo retorcida al llamar a su hija como a su ex-novia.

- Vamos a ver... se insinúa claramente conmigo y luego para diciéndome que esta enamorada de alguien más. Es como si quisiese poner celoso a alguien más. Como no sea a ti Krillin, jejeje. Gohan es muy pequeño para él. - Le contestó riéndose. No puedo creer que yo sea tan transparente, me ha calado en un segundo.

- Bueno, quizá se trate del señor Piccolo. - Soltó el pequeño Gohan a ver que reacción tendría. Simplemente una gota salió de su frente. A pesar de todo, no le gustaba que sacaran ese tema. A ver si de una vez por todas me entero de que piensa sobre mí.

- ¿Piccolo? - dijo Yamcha tratando de no reirse mucho, aunque acabaron riéndose fuertemente Krillin y Yamcha. Piccolo gruñó un poco, no le molestaba el comentario, pero si la forma en que se reían del asunto.

- Vamos Piccolo no te ofendas. Vienes de un planeta en el que no hay mujeres, así que si te digo que no eres nada atractivo para ellas no es para enfadarse. - Ante la respuesta de Yamcha, Piccolo se levantó molesto.

- No pienso hablar de estas tonterías. - Dijo retirándose.

- Vaya, que poco sentido del humor tiene ese extraterrestre. - Contestó Yamcha riéndose un poco, contagiando la risa a sus otros dos compañeros. Dios mío, ¿Donde se habrá metido ese namek? Odio que sea tan inexpresivo, cuesta verle algún cambio de humor que no sea el enfado.

- ¿Te diviertes? - Oí por detrás mía... era Piccolo. Ups, me ha pillado escuchando su conversación, no tomé precauciones y ni eliminé mi ki ni nada. Este hombre nunca baja la guardia o que? Me bajé rápidamente del mueble de cocina en el que me había montado y agaché un poco la cabeza. Lo que me sorprendió fue verle apoyarse a mi lado al lado del fregadero.

- Esto es increíble. - Me dijo sin mirarme. Yo subí la mirada, se veía molesto. - Dentro de tres años tu planeta va a sufrir un apocalípsis en el que lucharás contra un exterminio de tu raza y en vez de enfocarte en el entrenamiento no haces mas que organizar fiestas para llamar mi atención y evadirte de tu responsabilidad. La verdad es que me da mucha pena tu planeta con semejante elegida.

Ese hombre si que era directo. Pero... ¿Cómo se había enterado de todo eso? ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, es la contraparte de Kamisama, o quizá Goku le comentó algo.. Dios, me sentía como una niña siendo reñida por su padre. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no me reñían de esa forma, y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón.

- En vez de dedicarte a estas tonterías deberías poner más empeño en tu entrenamiento. Tres años pasan muy rápido y si te digo la verdad a este ritmo no vas a conseguir el nivel que necesitas. ¿De verdad quieres eso para los tuyos?

-Tampoco es que en mi planeta la gente valga mucho la pena. Es un planeta lleno de odio, traición y destrucción. Creo que lo mejor que podría pasarle sería ser destruido por completo. No lo siento mi hogar.

- Eso dices ahora. Pero no sabes lo que uno siente al ver tu sitio natal completamente desolado y destruido. - Esto ultimo me lo dijo con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos. - Vaya, era la primera vez que Piccolo me mostraba una emoción aunque fuese casi imperceptible. Se que eso me lo decía por aquella vez que estuvo en namek, cuando sintió nostalgia cuando recién fue resucitado. Pero me alegra que me lo esté contando. Que tierno se veía. Se que no era ni el momento ni el lugar.. pero me acerque a el. A pesar de lo que me había dicho segundos atrás, aproveché para cogerlo desprevenido.

- Por fin te pillé. - Le dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Se que no me iba a empujar, lo que menos querría el sería llamar la atención, y cualquier movimiento brusco o sonido atraería a todos.

- Veo que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho. - Me contestó molesto. - Suéltame si no quieres tener problemas después.

- Si te he escuchado, y tienes razón, pero eso no quita que aún tengo un asunto pendiente contigo. Así que me acerqué más a su rostro a lo cual el me giró la cara.

-No te atrevas. - Me dijo nervioso, pero lo que más me gustó fue ver que se puso algo colorado. Así que no le hice caso y cogiendo su barbilla con mi mano le planté un beso, aunque sabia que no era el sitio adecuado para aprovecharme de la situación, no podía dejar pasar ese día sin siquiera robarle un beso.

- Un día de estos vas a acabar con mi paciencia y no pienso contenerme con otra tontería de esas. - Yo sólo reí un poco. Me encantaba verle tan nervioso, pero no lo solté. - Deberías tomarte más enserio tu entrenamiento.

- ¿Y porqué no me ayudas? Se que eres un excelente maestro. - Le dije con una mirada muy sensual. - Sabré recompensarte. Le dije pegándome mis caderas a las suyas y alzando una de mis piernas. Se notaba que le había puesto algo nervioso.

- Como si me interesaran estas tonterías. - El sonido de un plato rompiéndose nos hizo girar la mirada. Había dos bellas terrícolas mirando hacia nosotros con los ojos como platos. Auch! Primero Gohan y luego estas dos. Creo que tengo que aprender a ser más cautelosa. Bueno, mientras más gente lo sepa, más aliados tendré, que más dará.

- ¿Pasa algo por aquí? - se asomó Goku. Piccolo y yo nos habíamos quedado congelados. - Anda, al final Yatziri y tu están juntos. Me alegro por ti.

- Pienso matarte llegando a casa. - Me dijo bastante molesto pero en un tono que sólo yo era capáz de escuchar, aun no nos movíamos, creo que Piccolo había sufrido un HaqueMate, y no se le ocurría una forma de librarse de esta. Al final por no querer llamar la atención hizo que todos se enteraran de esta situación tan vergonzosa para el namek.

_Continuará..._


	16. Después de la fiesta

_Hola! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, se que es la primera vez que no soy constante en un fic, pero tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y cuando tengo tiempo a veces no me llega la musa U_U. En fin, no se preocupen que no pienso dejarlo, ya que tengo muchas ganas de acabarlo y quizá luego termine el otro que dejé a medias UU. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y me alegra que les esté gustando mi fic :D, es la primera vez que escribo un fic en el que trato de respetar tanto las personalidades y me está costando hacerme con la mía XD. Tengo a mi novio como beta-reader para evitar cometer Ooc, así que deseadle suerte a Yatziri, que la va a necesitar._

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Después de la fiesta**

Piccolo llevaba cerca de dos meses que no aparecía. Creo que esta vez la había hecho buena. ¡Ah! El tiempo pasa volando y ahora que he visto el calendario ya sólo quedaban dos años para la llegada de los androides, lo que significa que me quedan sólo 3 años en este planeta. ¡Que mal! ¡Llevo 3 años en esta dimensión y aún no he conseguido hacerme con ese namek! Se que no estoy priorizando, pero entreno todos los días, así que del famoso apocalípsis no me preocupo, aún así si mi planeta es destruido me tiene sin cuidado. Me da igual ser una egoista, pero no me apetece preocuparme por ese maldito planeta, lleno de gente despreciable regido por reglas absurdas. Por muy elegida que sea, me dan ganas de pasar de eso, pero es mi obligación supongo... no puedo evadir mi responsabilidad. Pero bueno, por ahora me concentraré en hacerme más fuerte y poder ayudar con los androides, si puedo con eso me quito rápido con el estúpido apoalipsis y a otra cosa. Aunque.. no se si me dejarán volver a esta dimensión después de eso. Por eso no debo perder el tiempo y aprovechar al máximo mi tiempo en este planeta.

Lo de día de la fiesta fue horrible para Piccolo. Recuerdo a Goku y a los demás haciendole mil preguntas sobre nuestra relación. Lo único que oíamos eran frases como "¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?", "No puedo creer que una chica tan linda esté con ese monstruo", "Hay que ver lo blando que se ha vuelto el hijo del rey de los demonios". Creo que ese bombardeo agobió bastante a Piccolo, el cual ya bastante enojado me empujó fuertemente contra el suelo y salió volando, y desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de el.

- ¡Yatziri! ¡Está lista la cena!

¡Huy! Es verdad, ya eran las ocho de la tarde. Me pregunto cuando volverá Piccolo. Dos meses es bastante tiempo y la verdad es que no dormía bien pensando en como estaría. Pero en fin, comeré algo, que con tanto entrenamiento siempre me entra mucha hambre.

Esa noche Chichi cocinó un gran jabalí. Goku y Gohan estaban engullendo como cerdos mientras yo sólo cogía una porción pequeña. Aunque a mitad de la cena recibimos una visita.

- ¡Ah! Piccolo, ¡Cuanto tiempo! Ya pensábamos que te habías ido a tu planeta o algo. - Gritó alegremente Goku a su recién amigo que había aterrizado en la ventana.

- No, simplemente decidí ir a entrenar por mi cuenta, necesitaba perfeccionar algunas técnicas, ya que aquí no se toman muy en serio el entrenamiento.

- Entonces... ¿Se queda con nosotros otra vez, señor Piccolo? - Preguntó el discípulo a su maestro. Su maestro sólo sonrió un poco para responderle a su alumno.

- ¡Estupendo! Ya podremos entrenar otra vez los cuatro. Deberías ver como ha avanzado Yatziri, el otro día casi le gana a Gohan. - Comentó Goku, me sonrojé un poco con el comentario. ¡Ja! A ver si así vuelves a decirme que no me tomo el entrenamiento en serio.

- Eso debe significar que Gohan se está descuidando bastante. No eres un buen maestro. - Contestó groseramente Piccolo a su compañero. ¿Pero que clase de comentario es ese? Estuve a punto de levantarme para decirle cuatro cosas, pero Goku habló antes.

- Vamos Piccolo, no hace falta que seas tan dura con ella. Eres un novio muy exigente. - Piccolo casi se cae de espaldas ante tal afirmación. Ay dios mío. Goku la está haciendo buena. el regaño que me voy a ganar yo por esto. Pero debo decir que me hace muy feliz que lo llamen mi novio.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡De donde sacas esas conclusiones tan estúpidas! - Piccolo empezaba a verse muy nervioso.

- Pero...en la fiesta estaban muy juntos. Pensé que era algo oficial. - Ay Goku... que inocente eres...

- ¡No pienso tolerar esto! ¡Es esta mujer que está loca y que me acosa! - Piccolo afirmó señalándome mientras miraba agresivamente a su compañero. Debo decir que ese comentario no me hizo mucha gracia.

- Si claro, una chica tan linda como Yatziri acosándote. De seguro que has estado abusando de ella, pobre Yatziri. - Dijo Chichi con sarcasmo pero luego acercándose a mi dándome un abrazo de consuelo.

- ¿Qué es acoso? - Preguntó el inocente de Goku. Todos nos caímos de espaldas, excepto el pequeño Gohan, que tampoco entendía bien de que hablábamos.

- Déjalo Goku. Esta claro que Piccolo tampoco sabe de que está hablando. - Contestó su esposa bastante avergonzada de la ignorancia de su marido.

- ¡Mira en los líos que me metes, maldita mocosa! - Me gritó el namek furioso.

- No te acoso. Ya te dije una vez que el día que me digas que no te gusto te dejo en paz. - Ahi volví a dejarlo sin palabras. Piccolo gruño y salió por la ventana.

- Estaré aquí a primera hora, mas les vale estar listos para entrenar. - Nos gritó a todos en plan regaño, y después salió volando. Todos nos quedamos de piedra ante tal arrebato de enfado.

- Jeje. Yo creo que en el fondo le gustas. - Me dijo el inocente de Gohan.

- Yo la verdad no se muy bien lo que está pasando, pero yo también lo creo, Piccolo es muy quisquilloso con su espacio personal. Si te deja acercarte tanto será por algo. - Me respondió el sayayin el cual aún seguía comiendo.

- Yo creo que es un depravado. - Contestó Chichi con desprecio hacia el namek. Si ella supiera quien era la depravada...

En fin, a la mañana siguiente nos levantamos todos temprano para entrenar con el muy malhumorado de Piccolo. El entrenamiento ese día estuvo bien. Estos meses estuvimos turnándonos para entrenar pero gracias a la vuelta del namek habíamos vuelto a las parejas.

- Mmm.. creo que Gohan y Yatziri necesitan entrenar más duro. Si siguen luchando entre ellos no llegarán muy lejos. Creo que a partir de mañana nos turnaremos de otro modo. Un día Yatziri entrenará conmigo y Gohan con Piccolo, y al siguiente al revés. Creo que les vendrá bien enfrentarse a enemigos más fuertes. Además que Gohan es más fuerte y necesita luchar más enserio. - Es verdad. Aún Gohan era un niño y aunque en momentos bastantes tensos él conseguía volverse muy poderoso, se que conmigo limitaba su fuerza, aún me viera yo con ventaja.

- De acuerdo, así puedo ver yo como llevan estos dos su nivel de pelea. Ya que tu eres demasiado blando y estoy seguro de que no los has hecho esforzarse demasiado. - Goku no negó la afirmación, se vió que eso le avergonzó un poco. Aunque para que negarlo, Goku era bastante considerado en los entrenamientos, eso si que es verdad. La verdad hasta ahora no me ha tocado luchar nunca contra Piccolo, siempre he estado entrenando con los sayayins, y en el Templo Sagrado con Yamcha, Krillin, Tien-Shin-Han y Chaoz. En el fondo estaba muy contenta de ello, supongo que Piccolo estará alerta de que no me aproveche de la situación, aunque creo que el sabiendo que se trata de entrenar esta vez no se contendrá y me tocará llevarme una buena paliza. Jeje, tengo ganas de ver como será entrenar a su lado y ver como reaccionará al acoso en batalla. Creo que en ese momento tendría una cara de viciosa, porque cuando me di cuenta Piccolo me miraba con terror, mientras que de los sayayins fluía una gran gota de sudor de sus frentes.

Bueno, bueno, a concentrarse. ¡Este cambio va a ser divertido! Llevo ya unos meses en los que no intento nada con el y eso no puede ser. Necesito avanzar un poco más desde la última vez, así que le pondré empeño. Me volveré mas fuerte y le haré cada día más imposible resistirse a mis encantos. Así que siganme deseando suerte que aún nos queda más de un año para que lleguen los androides!

_Continuará..._


	17. Entrenamiento

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Entrenamiento**

Empezamos el entrenamiento mucho más serio. Los días que me tocaba luchar contra Goku era más sencillo, me daba consejos mientras peleábamos pero tampoco se pasaba de la raya conmigo, como mucho me hacía algún rasguño. En cambio con Piccolo era diferente, yo no se si era porque no quería que me le acercara demasiado pero sus ataques eran brutales, no me tenía ningún tipo de consideración y debo decir que alguna vez pensé que me mataría. No me daba tiempo a acercarme a el y si lo hacía era para darme una buena patada en el estómago o un puñetazo en la cara. Esta forma de ser brutalmente golpeada no era algo nuevo para mi, en la batalla contra Vegeta hasta morí, así que creo que estaba acostumbrándome a esta rutina. Bueno, ayudaba también el hecho de que en esta dimensión el dolor no era tan exagerado como en la Tierra. No se si era por ser otra dimensión, por la costumbre o por mi nuevo cuerpo, pero así era. Era extraño, ya que sexualmente sentía los mismos impulsos que en mi dimensión, pero en cuanto a dolor, no era igual. ¿Será porque mis músculos en este cuerpo no están tan ligado a los nervios? Quien sabe, no he estudiado anatomía en este planeta, pero mejor para mi, esto me ayudaba a resistir más en las batallas y a tener más energía. De verdad, ¿Qué clase de mundo es la Tierra? Esta dimensión tiene grandes ventajas en todos los sentidos, por mucho enemigo suelto que haya, merece la pena.

En fin, los meses pasaron y yo era incapaz de poder rozar a Piccolo. Ya sólo quedaba un año para que llegaran y yo aún no lo conseguía. Si no podía contra el, mucho menos contra Cell. Aunque yo no les había dicho nada, creo que era mejor que las cosas sucedieran como debían y no cambiar nada... Pero con lo divertido que es saber lo que va a pasar. Y ahora que lo pienso, cuando aparezca Cell, Piccolo se fusionará con Kamisama, ¿Eso ayudará a mi favor o no? Bueno, el tiempo dirá, por si acaso, trataré de hacerlo mío mucho antes, aunque visto lo visto primero debería ser capaz de retenerlo aunque fuese solo unos minutos.

- No has mejorado nada. Deberías poner más atención. - Me gritó Piccolo una de las tantas veces que me dejó inmóvil de un ataque de energía. - Ya han pasado seis meses desde que empezamos el entrenamiento y no has conseguido ni tocarme. - Me lo dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica. En este terreno no serás capaz de acercarte tanto a mi si no mejoras tu técnica de pelea.

- ¡Que malo eres! Goku no es tan brutal conmigo en el entrenamiento.

- Los androides no se andarán con rodeos, y tampoco creo que los puedas sorprender como lo haces conmigo. A menos que vayas intentando violar todo lo que se mueve, maldita pervertida.

- Conque se trata de eso. No solo es que que quieras darme un buen entrenamiento, es que estás evadiéndome, y con el pretexto del entrenamiento me has estado dando estas palizas.

- Si, puede que sea eso. Ya me estaba hartando de ser tan sumamente cortés contigo. - Me dijo mientras se acercaba a darme otra patada. Me costó salir de los escombros en los que me vi sumergida tras ese brutal ataque.

- No se porqué te quejas tanto. ¡Ni que estuviese torturándote o algo por el estilo! Bien que no te quejabas mientras te besaba. - Le dije una vez de pie guiñándole un ojo. Logré sonrojarlo con eso, pero al mismo tiempo lo hice ponerse más agresivo.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! - Me lanzó otra bola de energía, la cual pude evadir con esfuerzo. Pero al haberlo logrado, no dude ni un segundo en lanzarme a sus brazos. Me agarré a él como un koala, rodee su cadera con mis piernas y pasé mis brazos al rededor de su cuello.

- Te has distraído. He ganado. - El me gruñó pero no me soltó, sin embargo seguía a la defensiva. Me puso una sonrisa macabra.

- Aún seguimos entrenando. Que no se te olvide.

En seguida noté que pensaba atacarme y recordé que el puede lanzar rayos por los ojos, así que tuve que bajar mi cabeza para evadir su mirada sin soltarlo, cosa que conseguí con algo de suerte. ¡Uf! Eso estuvo cerca.

- Eso es trampa. Ya que con esas tenemos pienso hacer trampa yo también. - Le cogí por las orejas y lo acerqué a mi para besarle. Un triunfo por mi parte. No se si se lo esperaba, solo se que al principio intentó zafarme, pero conocía sus puntos débiles. Baje un segundo a su cuello, con lo que le obligué a aterrizar, creo que le costaba volar cuando tocaba justamente en ese punto, volví a atacar sus labios a los que ahora no me repelían con tanta fuerza como antes. Me encantaba verle temblar, me encantaba ver como era incapaz de contenerse a sus instintos. Desgraciadamente en ese momento no podría hacerlo mío ya que estábamos a la intemperie entrenando muy cerca de Goku y Gohan, pero le haré sufrir un poco más, era la primera vez que conseguía capturar a Piccolo sin su capa ni turbante, me gustaba más, podía tocarlo aún más, pasando mis manos por sus hombros y luego por tu pecho. Le había puesto a 100%, realmente era efectivo el punto débil que me enseñaron, Piccolo también me empezó a recorrer y a acercarme más a el. Podía sentir su miembro cerca de mio aunque el estuviese de pie. Pero no tardó en perder el equilibrio para caer en sus piernas. Seguí atacando sus labios mientras rozaba mi sexo contra el suyo, cosa que me di cuenta de que le gustó, ya que conseguí sacarle un leve gemido ante tal acto.

- ¡Hey parejita! Me alegra que hayan hecho las paces. Llevaban ya tiempo en que no se llevaban bien. Por cierto, ya es hora de volver a casa, está a punto de oscurecer. - Era de esperarse esta interrupción. Afortunadamente para nosotros la postura que yo tenía tapaba la reciente erección del namek, aunque a pesar de eso, Piccolo estaba totalmente colorado. Aunque no me soltó inmediatamente, creo que notaba ese cambio en su cuerpo y no podía levantarse hasta que eso estuviese solucionado. Afortunadamente Goku y Gohan eran bastante inocentes por lo que se que no entenderían el porque habíamos llegado a esa situación.

- Esta me la pagas en el entrenamiento que viene. - Me dijo totalmente colorado aunque en un tono en el que solo yo oía.

- Esta bien, yo prometo poner todo mi empeño en vencerte la próxima vez y hacerte perder el control.

- ¡Hah! Yo no te dejaré hacerlo. Maldita pervertida. - Con esto Piccolo se levantó sin avisarme, ya se había calmado y vio oportuno tirarme al suelo para incorporarse. Que poco tacto. - Vamos entonces. - Contestó ya a su compañero de batalla en un tono normal.

- Me alegra verlo tan bien con Yatziri señor Piccolo. - Piccolo se abstuvo de contestar. Yo me levanté también para volver con todos a cenar. Creo que al final estuvo bien que todos nos vieran aquel día. Ahora me sentía con la libertad de atacarlo sin necesidad de esconderme, ya que por más que Piccolo lo negase, me veían como su novia, y de tanto negarlo y ver que nadie le hacía caso decidió ignorar esas afirmaciones. Jeje. Aunque ellos no entiendan la situación me encanta esto, ¡Es un avance!

_Continuará..._


	18. Paliza

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Paliza**

El entrenamiento continuó de la misma forma. A los dos días me volvió a tocar pelear nuevamente contra Piccolo. Lamentablemente para mi, Piccolo cumplió su promesa, me estaba atacando de una forma brutal, mucho más que de costumbre, sus golpes eran directos y sin vacilaciones. Tampoco me dirigía la palabra para evitar distraerse, creo que me había convertido en un enemigo para él. Era extraño, no se si esto era por haberlo atacado nuevamente, por ridiculizarlo o por hacerle sentir cosas que odia sentir, si fuese tan insensible como dice, quizá se dejaría llevar por los impulsos y saciaría sus instintos primarios, ya que a lo que se yo no le disgusto, tanto por los comentarios de Goku y Gohan al respecto y porque aun sigue sin decirme que no le gusto. ¡Que hombre más complicado! Volviendo a la batalla debo decir que a mi cuerpo le estaba costando responder después de tanto ataque, Piccolo no me dejaba respirar, y siguió por ese camino hasta el punto de cogerme por el cuello para estragularme, no se si llegaría a matarme, aunque nunca lo sabré ya que Goku llegó en mi rescate.

- ¡Hey Piccolo! ¿No crees que te estas pasando con Yatziri? - Dijo Goku parando su entrenamiento con si hijo. Piccolo rió y me soltó, dejandome caer fuertemente en el suelo. Estaba algo mareada, no podía mantenerme en pie, así que me quedé apoyando mi mano sobre el suelo para no caer inconsciente.

- Los androides no van a tener ninguna consideración, no se porque debería tenerla yo. Que tu seas muy blando no significa que deba serlo yo también. - Le contestó cruzando los brazos.

- Lo sabemos señor Piccolo, pero usted conmigo no es tan agresivo, y se supone que voy a pelear con los mismos androides. - Dijo preocupado su alumno.

- Pero no es lo mismo. Esta chiquilla no tiene tu nivel, además que dentro de dos años deberá volver a su planeta a enfrentar su propia batalla.

- ¿No me digas que eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Estás molesto con ella porque tiene que marcharse? No te preocupes ya buscaremos la forma de que vuelva con nosotros.

- ¡Ya me harté de dar explicaciones! Me iré a entrenar por mi cuenta unos días. - Dijo dándose media vuelta y preparando el vuelo.

- No hace falta, puedo aguantar este ritmo. - Intenté levantarme, aunque me costaba, no iba a dejar que se fuese otra vez. Me costó mantenerme en pie, realmente estaba herida, más que dolor, lo que pasaba es que mi cuerpo no me respondía, al intentar dar un paso mis piernas quedaron inmóviles y caí de frente, justo donde estaba el, así que para mantenerme en pie traté de agarrarme a su camiseta. Ahi fue donde perdí el conocimiento, en el fondo me alegra haber caído en esos brazos. Piccolo paró mi caída esta vez. Solo pude oír la ultima frase de Goku.

- No deberías ser tan dura con ella. Está haciendo todo lo que puede, y a pesar de todo le gustas mucho...

Horas mas tarde abrí los ojos estaba en mi cuarto reposando con unas cuantas vendas. Dios mio, nunca me había hecho tanto daño, me costó incorporarme para sentarme en la cama, debo admitir que ahora si estaba algo adolorida. Al girar me di cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación, bueno, noté una presencia, Piccolo estaba meditando cerca en la puerta. ¿Que hacía el allí?

- ¿Piccolo? - Abrió los ojos al oírme, incorporándose al ver que había recobrado el conocimiento.

- No me malinterpretes, Goku quería que te vigilara hasta que te despertaras, ya que fue mi culpa el que estés en ese estado. Accedí porque se que en ese estado no te puedes abalanzar sobre mi. Mi labor aquí ha concluido.

- Espera... - Se detuvo un segundo con la mano en la manilla, me iba a escuchar, creo que sabía que esta vez no corría peligro.

- ¿Porque eres así conmigo? Eres amable, pero a la vez no quieres acercarte a mi. Accedes a estar cerca de mi, pero me atacas brutalmente, eres incomprensible.

- Eres buena amiga de Gohan, creo que eso responde al porqué soy amable contigo.

- Si solo es eso.. ¿Porque no me dices de una vez que no te gusto?

- Sabes que no me gusta hablar de esas tonterías.

- Hay veces que me gustaría haber tenido la suerte de Gohan y haber estado a tu lado tanto tiempo.

- Y otra vez con las mismas sandeces. Estas aquí para entrenar, y tu solo vives pensando en amoríos tontos, deberías tomarte más enserio esta ayuda que se te está brindando.

Con esa frase se despidió de mi. En ese momento salió por la puerta y minutos después entró Chichi con un kit de primeros auxilios a cambiarme algunos vendajes.

-¿Como te encuentras? - Me preguntó Chichi mientras me cambiaba el vendaje de la mano.

- Bien, no es nada grave. Gracias. - Le dije sonriendo mientras cogía mi brazo para cambiarle la venda.

- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con ese desgraciado. No entiendo como es que es tan buen amigo de Goku. No me gusta el ejemplo que le da a Gohan.

- No ha sido culpa suya, yo lo hice enojar.

- Ese no es motivo para semejante paliza. Eres muy guapa, no se porque te empeñas a estar con ese demonio.

- Simplemente me gusta mucho.

- Tienes serios problemas de vista. - Chichi se rió un poco de mi. En ese momento entraron Goku y Gohan con un plato de comida y algo de té.

- ¡Hey Yatziri! ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? - Me gritó emocionado el pequeño.

- Dejenla descansar, de verdad ustedes solo pensando en peleas absurdas. Mira lo que ha pasado por juntarse con ese rebelde.

- Anda Chichi, no seas tan drástica. Piccolo solo era duro en su entrenamiento. Créeme que el también esta preocupado.

- Ese monstruo no se preocupa por nadie. Solo quiere pelear todo el día. - Dijo Chichi enfadada. Tras está frase salió de la habitación, ya habia terminado de cambiarme las vendas.

- Aquí te traemos algo de comida. Chichi se empeña en que debes comer bien y reposar. - Dijo amablemente Goku.

- Goku.. ¿De verdad Piccolo esta preocupado? - Ups, creo que otra vez estaba sonrojada.

- Si, aunque no lo diga, creo que entiende que se pasó de la mano contigo. Estoy seguro de que en el fondo le gustas mucho.

- Si, eso me lo dices siempre. Aunque yo a veces lo dudo. ¿Porque lo notas? Yo no veo esas señales.

- Por la forma en que te mira. Cuando te desmayaste te cogió en brazos y te trajo hasta aquí. Cuando te puso en tu cama se quedó mirándote un rato. Por eso le dije que se quedara a cuidarte.

- ¿En serio? - Le dije muy sonriente.

- Aunque va a ser difícil que te corresponda como tu quieres. Es muy orgulloso y no le llama el tema de tener a alguien a su lado. Pero si ha podido cambiar tanto cuando pasó lo de Gohan creo que quizá puedas conseguirlo. - Goku dijo tratando de animarme.

- Si, el señor Piccolo no es malo, solo que es muy solitario y gruñón. Si me dejas darte un consejo te digo que es mejor que nunca te metas en sus asuntos, eso lo enoja mucho, pero es bueno escuchando, si un día quieres acercarte a él, llega contándole algo interesante, verás como te escucha. Si no como crees que aguanté los seis meses con el en las montañas? - Me dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno, debes descansar, que mañana nos espera más entrenamiento. A ver si ya mañana te puedes incorporar nuevamente.

- Si, muchas gracias Goku.

Goku y Gohan salieron de la habitación. Yo esa noche dormí muy feliz. ¡Piccolo me cargó en sus brazos! Lástima que no estuviese consiente para darme cuenta. Pero no le soy indiferente, que eso es lo importante! Buenas noches a todos, y sigan deseándome suerte, que aún la necesito.

_Continuará..._


	19. Incidente

_Les pido disculpas por la tardanza. LLevo unos meses muy difíciles, intentaré actualizar mas seguido, pero no puedo prometo nada, estoy demasiado ocupada últimamente y con la cabeza muy ocupada, por lo que no he tenido tiempo ni de ponerme ni de dejar fluir la musa UU. Gracias a todos por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo :)._

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Incidente**

Al final tardé una semana en recuperarme, esos días estuve con Chichi ayudándola un poco a cocinar, y a hacer algunas labores del hogar, me sentaba mal estar sin hacer nada. Aunque una vez recuperada volví a mi entrenamiento como de costumbre. Mi relación con Piccolo seguía como siempre, con al diferencia en que había bajado el nivel de brutalidad en sus ataques, bueno más que eso, le costaba atacarme, ahora actuaba de manera opuesta, como si fuese algo muy frágil que no quería romper, creo que quería evitar un enfrentamiento con Goku como el de la ultima vez. Seguía evadiéndome, pero el hecho de saber que se preocupaba por mi alegraba, o bueno, quiero creerlo.

Los meses pasaron y yo estaba muy contenta de entrenar a su lado. Creo que con eso me conformaba por el momento. Aunque casi no hablábamos, salvo en el entrenamiento, para soltarme frases muy tópicas en estos momentos "Debes mejorar tal técnica" ó "Debes golpear más fuerte". También le notaba más cordial conmigo. Creo que voy a intentar ir algo más despacio, hasta que encuentre la forma adecuada de estar a solas con el. No se, cada día me gustaba más, aunque últimamente más que sexualmente me interesaba saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Ya que no hablabamos casi, pero ya le había sorprendido un par de veces mirándome fijamente en algún descanso o a la hora de la cena. ¿Que pensará de mi? Quizá el que estoy como una cabra, o simplemente para ver si logra entender el porqué lo trato como lo trato, quien sabe, Piccolo parece sencillo viéndolo al otro lado de la pantalla, pero tendiendolo cerca, me parece casi imposible entender que estará pensando.

Ese día tuvimos un entrenamiento bastante duro, me tocó entrenar con Goku esta vez. Goku poco a poco endurecía mi entrenamiento y por primera vez me dejó hecha trizas. Esa noche cenamos como de costumbre y nos fuimos a dormir temprano. Mmm.. me costaba dormir más de lo habitual, sólo estábamos a escasos dos meses de la llegada de los androides y siento que no había progresado mucho con el. Mmm... solo un año más aquí... como vuela el tiempo. Ahora ya está empezando a preocuparme el tema de mi planeta, ¿Podré derrotar a aquellos que amenazan con destruir mi mundo? Mejor no pensar, pero quizá no salga con vida de esta. ¡Uf! Tanto pensar me ha dado hambre.

Decidí bajar a por algo para picar, cuando vi que alguien se estaba duchando en el baño. Mmm... ahora que lo pienso no es tan tarde, tal vez por eso me cueste dormir, eran escasas las 9 de la noche, aunque extraño, Goku estaba con Chichi teniendo una sesión privada de cariño en el salón mientras veían una película, y el pequeño Gohan estaba en su habitación estudiando. Eso quiere decir que cierto namek esta tomando una ducha. Mmmm... no sabía que Piccolo estuviese usando el baño de esta casa, se que los nameks no suelen sudar como los humanos, y se que no se asean tanto, pero yo estaba a escasos metros de donde estaba aquel namek desnudo. ¿Iba yo a perder esta oportunidad? Creo que cada vez que intento centrarme en dejar tranquilo a Piccolo las tentaciones me vienen encima, pero bueno, en un año salvaré a mi planeta, asi que...¿Que mas da caer en una que otra tentación?

Afortunadamente el pestillo no estaba puesto, así que fue fácil entrar a hurtadillas. Era un baño totalmente occidental, con su bañera con ducha cubierta por una cortina. Se que en la serie Goku y Gohan se bañaban en una tina de madera a la intemperie, pero aquí debo confesarles algo, desde que llegué Chichi creyó que era buena idea instalar un baño en condiciones para que no hubiese problemas con el aseo, principalmente porque ahora eramos dos chicas, un pequeño cambio en la línea temporal que me ha venido de perlas. Asi que lentamente entré en el baño, y gracias a mi agilidad pude escabullirme facilmente sin hacer el mas ligero ruido. Cojí mi ropa y me la quité poco a poco, menos mal que era mi pijama y solo se trataba de una camiseta y unas bragas, si no hubiese llamado la atención con el más ligero sonido.

No pensé mucho en la reacción de Piccolo cuando hice lo que hice. De repente me vi desnuda entrando en una ducha donde estaba ese namek. Jiji, estaba desnudo frente a mi, de espaldas y aún sin notar mi presencia. Me pegué a el lentamente y conseguí abrazarlo a la altura de sus caderas. Nunca había oído a Piccolo gritar de esa forma, sin embargo nadie nos interrumpió, la familia de Goku no quería interrumpirnos aunque si que me llevé una buena reprimenda por parte de Chichi más tarde.

- ¡¿Que demonios haces aquí? - Me dijo girándose y quitando mis manos de él, estaba bastante molesto pero me habló casi murmurando, no queria dar un espectáculo, aunque después de semejante grito...

- Demasiado tentador para mi. - De repente vi como Piccolo se había percatado de mi falta de ropa. Se sonrojó un poco y inmediatamente apartó la vista de mi. - Ya sólo me queda un año con ustedes, quiero aprovecharlo al máximo.

Piccolo se puso bastante nervioso mientras veía que me acercaba mas a él. El agua aún seguía cayendo, pero no me importaba. Así que aprovechandome de las circunstancias y de su nerviosismo, me acerque hasta juntar mis pechos con su cuerpo, cosa que le hizo temblar.

- Deberías salir de aquí. - Piccolo siempre se ponía nervioso en estas circunstancias, pero nunca solía estar tan cortado, ¿Será porque estaba totalmente desnudo frente a mi? Se veía molesto como de costumbre, pero sin embargo no se atrevía a mirarme fijamente. Me levanté en puntillas para darle un beso sin embargo me resbalé con el jabón y caí sobre mis rodillas. Cuando alcé la vista, tenía un panorama algo erótico, estaba frente a su miembro... me atreveré o no me atreveré... ¿Como reaccionaría? A todos los hombres les gusta eso... pero, no estoy seguirá.

- Yatziri... para... - Me dijo Piccolo con la voz entrecortada, cuando me di cuenta de que mi cabeza estaba en un sitio pero mi boca en otro. ¡Ay dios mío! Sin darme cuenta estaba... prefiero no describirlo. Mi cara se puso roja como un tomate al verme en esta situación. Sólo vi que Piccolo decidió dejarse caer frente a mi, quedando cara a cara.

- ¡¿Que demonios ha sido eso? - Me dijo algo asustado, de todo lo que le había hecho esto sin duda era lo que lo había puesto mas nervioso. Creo que a Piccolo le iba a costar superar eso. No se como me atreveré ahora a verle a la cara. Aun no me había ganado su confianza, no estábamos saliendo... ¡Maldita sea!, ahora si he metido la pata hasta el fondo. Antes de oir la reprimenda que sabía que me soltaría, me levanté nerviosa, cogí una toalla y salí corriendo del baño, dejando a Piccolo sólo en la bañera y sin una respuesta. ¡Soy una tonta! Mucho querer violar a Piccolo pero una vez que estaba tan cerca me he acobardado. ¿Que me pasa? No es mi primera vez... No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy sintiendo ni de porque he reaccionado como he reaccionado. No se que va a pasar mañana, que encima me toca entrenar con el... Debería intentar dormir.

_Continuará..._


	20. Fin del entrenamiento

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Fin del entrenamiento**

Al dia siguiente no me atrevía a bajar a desayunar. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para bajar a saludar a la familia sabiendo que Piccolo estaría allí. Me hice la remolona y decidí no salir de la cama, aunque eso me duró poco porque a la media hora ya estaba Chichi metiéndome prisa para que me levantara.

- No quiero. Hoy me siento mal. - Le dije a Chichi desde dentro de las sabanas.

- Otra vez te has peleado con Piccolo. Que extraño, con lo bien que se les oía ayer en la ducha.

- Ya te he pedido disculpas por ello. No tienes que recordármelo todo el tiempo en ese tono tan sarcástico.

- Solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir, por mucho que seas como de la familia hay normas que hay que respetar. Gohan sólo tiene diez años. Además el hecho de imaginarte con ese mountruo.. bueno, cada quien sus gustos.

- Vale, esta bien, me levanto, pero deja ya de reñirme. - Con esta frase me levanté, aunque algo molesta. Me puse mi ropa de entrenamiento y me dirigí a la cocina. Ahi estaban todos, Goku y Gohan acababan de terminar de desayunar y Piccolo se encontraba sentado en el bordillo de la ventana.

- ¡Buenos días Yatziri! ¿Lista para el entrenamiento de hoy? - Me dijo Goku con mucha alegría, el pequeño Gohan estaba igual de sonriente que siempre, sin embargo Piccolo no me saludó ni me miró. Siguió ahí sentado, con los ojos cerrados meditando. Tras haber desayunado nos fuimos a entrenar como de costumbre. Piccolo no habló nada al respecto, a decir verdad me trataba como a una extraña. Sin embargo se le veía que evitaba tener contacto visual conmigo, cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban el se sonrojaba y giraba hacia otro lado molesto.

- ¿Que les pasa chicos? No me digan que otra vez se han peleado. De seguro ha sido otra vez culpa de Piccolo. Anda, ¿Que le has hecho esta vez?

- ¡Ese asunto no te concierne, y mejor déjate de esas historias que solo nos quedan un par de meses para la llegada de los androides!. - Dijo gritando, aunque luego recobró la compostura y continuó. - Aunque convendría cambiar los planes en estas ultimas semanas, esta vez yo entrenaré contigo y Gohan con Yatziri.

Goku y Gohan notaron que la cosa no iba bien, pero aún así accedieron al cambio. Piccolo no estaba de muy buen humor esos días y preferían no hacerlo enfadar. Así que accedimos y entrenamos así por esas ultimas semanas. En el fondo yo me sentía aliviada de no tener que verlo cara a cara por unas semanas. El entrenamiento continuó así durante las siguientes cinco semanas. Esas semanas se pasaron volando a pesar de la tensión que había entre nosotros dos.

Finalmente llegó el día en que los androides llegarían. Que rápido pasa el tiempo. Aunque aún no he tenido tiempo de hablar con Piccolo, y ahora con esta batalla mucho menos. Pero bueno, esta batalla no dura mucho así que podré aprovechar los meses que me quedarán tras esta dura batalla. Ese día Chichi nos despidió a los cuatro amablemente.

- Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Yatziri... Cuídense mucho. ¿De verdad no quieren llevarse el almuerzo?

- No hace falta Chichi. ¡Hasta pronto! - Con esta frase nos fuimos volando a encontrarnos con los demás. Ahi estaban todos, bueno, tampoco voy a revivir esa escena detalladamente, llegamos, saludamos, jugamos un poco con el pequeño Trunks y vimos la reacción de todos al ver que el hijo de Bulma era de amargado de Vegeta, era gracioso. Finalmente los androides hicieron su aparición y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, Yamcha quedó gravemente herido y todos los demás nos quedamos allí a luchar con los otros androides. ¿Debería ahorrarles trabajo y decirles lo que iba a pasar? No, creo que no debo cambiar la historia.

Luche junto a ellos aunque realmente no cambió nada. Goku surfrió su ataque del corazón y Yamcha tras recibir la semilla del ermitaño se lo llevó fuera de la batalla. Tras la derrota del Androide No.19, nos dirigimos hacia donde el Dr. Gero huía. Se que no debía cambiar la historia, pero aproveché para hacerme la heroína, ya que como sabía que el Dr. Gero iba a atacar a Piccolo, llegue a rescatarlo mucho antes que Gohan. El me veía extrañado, ya que el no había investigado nada sobre mi, y mi presencia lo hacía sentirse incomodo. Piccolo no se dignó a darme ni las gracias y simplemente se alejó de mi a seguir atacando a Dr. Gero.

La batalla de los androides seguía su cauce, no podía interferir en algunos acontecimientos, ya que no quería evitar la fusión de Piccolo con Kamisama, ni el romance de Krillin, creo que no era justo cambiar su destino. Así que decidí pasar desapercibida hasta que el momento lo pidiese. Aunque eso me duró poco ya que los androides atacaban a diestra y siniestra. Intenté luchar contra ellos pero fue una lucha en vano, ya que acabé igual de demacrada que los demás. Increíble, tres años entrenando para que me tocase estar moribunda a los tres golpes, menos mal que teníamos las semillas del ermitaño para estas ocasiones. A pesar de todo el panorama no pude evitar sonreir un poco ante el beso que No.18 plantó a Krillin en la mejilla, que lindos se veían, ahora odiandose, pero sin saber que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

- ¡¿Amigos?, ¡¿Desde cuando ustedes y yo somos amigos? - Gritó Piccolo a Krillin mientras le atacaba con una bola de energía.

Uy pensé que con todo lo que habíamos pasado Piccolo se había vuelto más condescendiente, pero no era así, seguía igual de agresivo. Se fue sin decir nada mas, aunque traté de seguirle, pero Krillin me detuvo.

- Déjame ir con el. - Le supliqué a Krillin.

- No, debes quedarte con nosotros, debemos ir a ver como está Goku. Además creo que no sabes a donde se dirige. No se si has visto que ha ido en dirección hacia donde está el...

- Se a donde se dirige y se que es lo que va a hacer. Sólo que... quiero estar a su lado cuando eso ocurra. - Además... quiero ver si puedo hablar con él. Llevo ya dos meses sin cruzar palabra con él, y quiero que sepa que estaré a su lado, aunque el no quiera lo mismo. - Creo que mis palabras conmovieron al guerrero.

- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado. Ya me gustaría a mi tener a alguien que se preopara así por mi. - Me dijo algo sonrojado.

- Llegará. Créeme, estoy segura. - Con esta frase me fui volando.

_Continuará..._


	21. La fusión

_Lamento la demora de verdad, llevo unos meses complicados en los que no he podido ponerme a escribir, mucho estrés y cosas que hacer, pero bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta, no abandonaré este fic. Pienso llegar hasta el final. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y espero que sigan leyéndome, que es lo que principalmente me anima a seguir escribiendo._

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**La fusión**

Cuando llegué a la torre de Kamisama Piccolo se encontraba sentado en su típica posición de piernas cruzadas, parece que estaba esperando a que Kamisama se quisiese fusionar con el. Creo que mi aterrizaje no alegró a nadie en ese recinto, Kamisama ni se dignó en mirarme, y Mr. Popo me dirigió una mirada que me decía claramente que no era un momento propocio para estar allí, y por supuesto la fulminante mirada que me lanzó el príncipe de los demonios que no me daba la bienvenida precisamente. A pesar de todo me acerqué a él con sigilo aunque sin dirigirle la palabra, sabía que estaba muy tenso como querer hablar conmigo, así que solo me dirigí a sentarme unos metros detrás de él, esperando a que la fusión se efectuara. Piccolo trató de ignorarme pero creo que mi simple presencia le estaba irritando.

- ¡Ya me has colmado la paciencia! - Dijo Piccolo levantándose hecho una furia. - ¡¿A qué demonios has venido? ¡Deja de seguirme a todos lados!

- No pienso hacer nada. Sólo quiero estar en el momento de la fusión. - Mi respuesta lo hizo estremecerse.

- Y.. ¡¿Como demonios lo has sabido?

- Prometo que lo sabrás una vez que te fusiones con Kamisama, el es el único que conoce mi secreto. - Esto lo dejó algo inquieto. Piccolo dirigió su mirada hacia Kamisama para ver si asentía, aunque parecía ser que el no se había percatado de mi presencia siquiera. Piccolo se vio meditando un poco con mi respueta.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero no te me acerques. - Y así se quedó de pie, esperando la respuesta de Kamisama. La cual vino unos minutos más tarde.

- ¡Quién rayos será ese mounstruo! - Kamisama gritó. Ambos nos giramos a ver lo que estaba pasando, bueno, yo me hice la interesada ya que sabía exactamente de que se trataba.

- ¿Un monstruo?, ¡¿Que está pasando?, ¡Contesta! - Gritó Piccolo muy nervioso.

- Cuando nos fusionemos podrás saber todo lo que yo se, no hay necesidad de que te lo explique.

- Vaya, hasta que aceptaste. Pero dejas mi cuerpo tal y como está, ¡Entendiste!

- Si, ya entiendo. Tu eres más joven y más fuerte. Cuando nos fusionemos, adquirirás toda mi sabiduría e incrementarás tu poder. Además, Yatziri no querrá que te conviertas en un viejo decrépito. - Vaya, Kamisama conserva algo de sentido del humor en estos momentos, o quizá será porque sabe que lo se todo y que todo va a salir bien.

- ¡No es momento de bromas absurdas! ¡El futuro de la tierra está en peligro!

- Si, está bien. - Se giró un segundo a mirarme. - Yatziri, quiero que cuides cuides de Piccolo por favor.

Era mi imaginación... ¿O el viejo Kamisama me acababa de dar su bendición para estar con su contra-parte? Quizá había pensado que el hecho de tener a alguien en su vida iba a hacerlo menos obstinado, o simplemente le haga feliz ver que el malvado Piccolo no estaría sólo, pero sean los que sean sus motivos, esa persona ahora viviría dentro de Piccolo, eso podría actuar a mi favor, en fin, para que darle tantas vueltas, simplemente asentí con gusto al dios de la tierra.

- Vamos de una vez. ¡Deja de decir tonterías! - Piccolo gritó ya desesperado.

La escena de la fusión la recordaba tal cual, Kamisama entró en el cuerpo de Piccolo, aumentando enormemente su fuerza y llenándolo de sabiduría. Tras recuperarse por unos minutos, Piccolo se incorporó aunque algo cambió en ese momento de la historia, si no lo recuerdan Piccolo se dirigía al bordillo de la torre, teniendo una charla con sobre su nueva identidad, pero no esta vez, esa aura tan épica fue cambiada por una cara de sorpresa al mirarme, Piccolo al fin se había dado cuenta de todo. Sin embargo esa cara de asombro cambió radicalmente, lo que había ahora era furia en su mirada y, sin darme cuenta, el se acercó a mi rápidamente, y cogiéndome del cuello, me tumbó fuertemente contra el suelo tratando de asfixiarme con su mano, estaba siendo tan bruto que sentia que moriría alli mismo.

- ¡¿Desde cuando estás jugando conmigo? - Me dijo fuera de si. - Todos estos años preparándonos para esta batalla y tu sabiendo exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir, jugando a entrenar para acercarte a mi. Esta vez pienso acabar contigo. ¡Me da igual tu estupido planeta!

Piccolo levanto su brazo preparando el puño que acabaría conmigo, sin embargo, se quedo ahi, sin ser capaz de finalizar su amenaza, creo que a pesar de todo la contraparte de Kamisama estaba jugando a mi favor. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, esa cara llena de confusión mientras apretaba mi cuello, aunque de un momento a otro, bajó el brazo y me soltó lentamente el cuello, dejándome respirar nuevamente. Piccolo estaba aturdido, creo que debía decir algo.

-Piccolo... lo siento mucho, pero no puedo cambiar lo que debe ocurrir en este mundo. - Piccolo se separó de mi para dejarse caer al lado mío sobre su trasero. - Al fin pude incorprorarme, Piccolo me había hecho bastante daño, pero aún así sabía que era un shock para él. - Todos ustedes deben convertirse en grandes guerreros y no puedo impedir que eso ocurra. Ademas, eso me ha ayudado en mi entrenamiento, ya que asi he podido crecer yo misma como guerrera.

- Si es verdad que no querias cambiar nada de este mundo, entonces... ¿¡Porque demonios... - Esa frase no la termino, simplemente hizo un gesto de enojo hacia si mismo, creo que estaba bastante furioso, aunque creo que la parte de Kamisama le estaba recordando al horrible monstruo al que debiamos enfrentarnos. Así que tratando de controlar sus emociones, se quedó ahí, inmovil unos segundos, sentado en el suelo, apoyando su mano en su frente, meditando, hasta que finalmente se incorporó.

Piccolo se levantó y emprendió el vuelo hacia donde se encontraba el nuevo enemigo, esta vez sin despedirse de Mr. Popo, yo me quede allí mirándolo mientras veía su silueta alejarse del palacio, me quedé unos segundos sin habla, aún me dolía el cuello. Afortunadamente Mr. Popo se acerco a mi para sacarme de ese trance en el que había caído con lo ocurrido.

- Senorita Yatziri, creo que debería ir tras el. Ese monstruo parece que es muy poderoso y el señor Piccolo va a necesitar refuerzos.

-No te preocupes. - Le conteste despreocupada. - Piccolo sabrá que hacer, como ustedes saben, se lo que va a ocurrir a continuación. Además, él ahora está fusionado con Kamisama, por lo que ahora tendrá mas templanza.

- Espero que no se equivoque. - me dijo, ya que a pesar de la fusión, no se veía muy centrado en estos momentos.

- Eso es mi culpa, creo que soy el motivo de su estrés. Pero iré a verle, se cuando es el momento adecuando de aparecer en escena. - Dije mientras me dirigia al bordillo, aunque antes de saltar, me gire para ver al sirviente del dios de la tierra. - Solo queria decirte que esto no tendria que haber ocurrido, el Kamisama dentro de Piccolo se hubiese despedido de ti antes de ir a la batalla. - Y diciendo esto me fui volando, dirigiendome a Kame-House, donde se que en poco tiempo me encontraria nuevamente con aquel namek recientemente fusionado.

_Continuará..._


	22. El monstruo llamado Cell

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**El monstruo llamado Cell**

Cuando los guerreros aterrizaron en Kame-House, se respiraba un ambiente bastante tenso. No se podía hablar con ellos, estaban completamente pendientes de lo que ocurría en las noticias, con una gran impotencia de no poder hacer nada ante los ataques de Cell. Sin embargo, todos cayeron dormidos ya al anochecer, era una imagen muy inusual, los humanos dormidos en colchonetas alrededor de la tele y Piccolo pegado a la pantalla, apretando los puños mientras maldecía al nuevo enemigo.

Dejé que pasaran unas horas hasta verlo más relajado, cosa inútil, aun cuando me levanté a media noche a beber un poco de agua, el namek seguía pegado a la televisión, misma postura, mismo humor. Decidí intervenir de manera pasiva, sabía que intentar algo en aquel momento podía suponer una muerte segura, así que me acerqué sigilosamente y me senté a su lado.

- Hoy no estoy de humor para tus tonterías. Vete a dormir. - Me lo dijo enojado, pero en un tono bajo para no despertar a sus compañeros.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras. Sólo tienen que seguir como hasta ahora. - Esa frase parece que en vez de tranquilizarlo lo enfureció aún mas. Sin levantar la voz me miró amenazante. - ¡¿Cuales son tus intenciones? ¡¿No estás viendo cómo están aniquilando a toda la raza humana? Trunks viajó del futuro a informarnos sobre este acontecimiento, tu no estás haciendo nada por ayudarnos.

- Es diferente. Trunks pertenece a esta dimensión, yo vengo de un mundo totalmente diferente. Además el futuro que les espera es bastante positivo, no quiero arruinar ese futuro tan próspero que está por venir, de todos modos no quiero decir nada, si ustedes hubiesen sabido lo que yo se, tu no te hubieses fusionado con Kamisama y Gohan no se convertiría en un gran guerrero.

Piccolo se me quedó mirando fijamente como analizándome fríamente con la mirada. No se si me veía a mi o a través de mi. Solo se que esa frase le dejó pensativo un momento. Sin embargo, girando nuevamente su cabeza hacia la pantalla volvió a preguntarme.

- Sólo dime una cosa, ¿Alguien de nosotros va a morir en esta batalla? - Creo que era la primera vez que Piccolo me veía tan seriamente. Se veía tan sexy en aquel momento.. - ¡No te distraigas y respondeme!

- Eh.. si. Alguien de ustedes va a morir, pero eso es algo que no podemos evitar hasta que llegue el momento. Te prometo que intentaré que no ocurra. Aunque... - No se porqué me puse a pensar en la llegada de Majin Boo, y en lo que podría pasar si Goku no entrena adecuadamente los siguientes años en el más allá.

- ¿De verdad crees que la muerte de uno de nosotros beneficiará al futuro? Es increíble que esté tratando esto contigo. - Seguía hablando en todo bajo, para no despertar a nadie.

- No es eso. Es que... bueno, realmente tienes razón. Antes de irme les dejaré unas cuantas advertencias, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por como me han ayudado estos años. - De repente me vi diciendo esta frase frente a aquel namekiano, e instintivamente se me cayeron las lágrimas. Mi tiempo ahí se agotaba, y era algo que no se porqué pero recordar que mi estancia tenía fecha de caducidad me hundía. Sin darme cuenta giré mi cabeza, esto era demasiado para mi, sin embargo, no duró mucho, de repente Piccolo tomó mi barbilla con una de sus manos y nuevamente giró mi cabeza hacia el.

- ¡Concéntrate! Dime, quien de nosotros va a morir.

Creo que el mismo no se dio cuenta, pero quedamos muy cerca en aquel momento. No se si lo hice por lujuria en ese momento, no lo creo, estaba bastante sensible; quizá era por evadir el tema, o quizá porque creo que nunca había tenido una ocasión tan perfecta para lanzarme a sus labios. Tampoco se si aquel namekiano que hace tan solo unos segundos me estaba agobiando con preguntas estaba siendo influenciado por su contraparte al verle más receptivo con este acercamiento. Sólo se que en ese momento el estrés de tanto interrogatorio cesó y fue suplido por un largo intercambio de pasión. No se como conseguí dispersar su mente y enfocarlo en responderme, solo se que ocurrió y que no quería parar.

- No me has respondido. - Dijo con mucha dificultad en los pequeños lapsos que lo dejé respirar.

- No puedo... Solo te pido que confies en mi. - Dije en otros pequeños lapsos en los que podía respirar, mientras, con ayuda de sus manos, mis piernas se alzaban sobre sus piernas cruzadas, dejándome colocar junto encima de sus caderas, dejándome rozar sutilmente nuestras partes. ¿Será que Kami estaba teniendo algo que ver en esto? Me da igual que sea Kamisama o Piccolo, simplemente disfrutaré de este pequeño lapso en el que me ha correspondido después de tanto tiempo.

Desafortunadamente estábamos rodeados de guerreros dormidos, que si no creo que no me hubiese importado incitarlo a otro nivel. Se le veía algo más receptivo, y a pesar de querer tratar aquel tema se dejó llevar por el momento, cosa rara en Piccolo, ya que generalmente trataba de apartarme y dificilmente su instinto ganaba sobre su razón. Me encantaría saber que pasaba por la mente de aquel ser en esos momentos mientras sus labios me besaban, sus manos me recorrían y su miembro me rozaba. Si, definitivamente algo era diferente.

- Dimelo de una vez... - Me decía con la respiración cortante, mientras me recorría con sus manos.

- Ya te lo dije. No puedo decírtelo. Yo me encargaré de proteger a Goku. - Le dije fuera de mi. En ese momento Piccolo detuvo sus manos en mis caderas y me miró con asombro.

- ¿Goku? ¿Goku es el que va a morir por manos de Cell?

Ahí entendí todo. Esta vez había recibido un poco de mi propia medicina. Piccolo me había seducido esta vez para sonsacarme aquel nombre. Conocía mi poco control mental y mis deseos hacia su persona. ¡Maldito engreído! ¡Que Kami ni que Kami! Me levanté bruscamente de su regazo y me fui de aquella habitación a volver a dormir, sin siquiera ver la reacción que esto le traería. Mañana llegarían los androides muy temprano, aunque visto lo visto, no se si mañana me dan ganas de ayudar a ese malnacido. Por mi que Cell le destroce todas las costillas y lo tire al río. En esta ocasión eso lo tendrá bien merecido.

_Continuará..._


	23. Pelea contra Cell

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Pelea contra Cell**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con la llegada de los androides. Justo me despertó la charla que estaban teniendo Piccolo y los androides en el porche de Kame-House. No quise salir, aun me encontraba molesta por lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, una vez que Piccolo se fue con los androides no pude evitar sentirme culpable por no ayudarlo. Aunque... me tiene bastante enojada el hecho de que se haya puesto en plan Don Juan conmigo, se nota que Piccolo es un gran actor, y no se como no lo previne, en bastantes ocasiones ha tenido unas interpretaciones bastante buenas, simplemente la de Cell por no ir más lejos. En fin, creo que no me va a quedar de otra que evitar que Piccolo acabe machacado.. aunque se que luego se recuperará.. pero no repercutirá en nada si acaba malherido... supongo que puedo ayudarle un poco. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, me vestí y salí volando sin siquiera saludar a los que allí se encontraban.

- ¡Yatziri! ¡No vayas, es muy peligroso! - Oí decir a Tien-Shin-Han en la lejanía. pero no le hice ni caso, seguí mi rumbo sin pensarlo.

Cuando llegué Cell aun no había llegado. No quería que Piccolo me viera, asi que oculté mi ki y me escondí tras unos arbustos. Pensé que no tendría problema esperando allí. Sin embargo de un momento a otro sentí como algo se me acercaba. Cell había llegado y me había visto merodeando.

- Vaya, vaya. Eres un guerrero con una energía bastante peculiar. ¿Como es que no tengo datos sobre ti? - Giré lentamente mi cabeza, ahí estaba ese horrible monstruo, mirándome. No entiendo como pudo detectar mi precencia, si yo había ocultado mi ki... Aunque quizá no lo hice bien. ¡Demonios! Aún me suelen fallar esas cosas tan básicas en los momentos más inoportunos!. Quise huir en ese momento, pero mis reflejos fueron algo lentos y consiguió agarrarme bruscamente de la parte de atrás de mi camiseta. - Seguramente eres un arma secreta que tenían planeada para acabar conmigo. Ingenuos...

Piccolo giró la cabeza sabiendo que allí estaba Cell, sin embargo, no se si era mi imaginación, pero su reacción se vio mucho más alterada de lo que recordaba, me miró a los ojos, como regañándome con la mirada por haber caído en manos de Cell. Cell bajó rápidamente a donde se encontraba Piccolo, y creo que notó su preocupación, porque acto seguido me soltó y me agarró el cuello con su cola como si se tratase de una serpiente que quería asfixiarme.

- Tu pequeña arma secreta es un poco inútil. ¿Te crees que con tenerla oculta en los matorrales ibas a despistarme? Tiene un poderoso ki, Aunque he venido por los androides creo que esta criatura aumentará aun más mi fuerza. - Dijo asfixiándome aun mas. A penas podía abrir los ojos, me estaba haciendo mucho daño y no podía respirar. No se porque creo que ese iba a ser mi fin. No es justo, no quería morir aún. ¿¡Como se me había ocurrido venir!? Y encima de todo no sabía lo que iba a pasar, mi precencia seguro cambiaría los hechos, Piccolo quizá también moriría. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No hago nada bien!

- ¡Déjala ahora mismo si no quieres morir! - Interrumpió Piccolo mis pensamientos con su amenaza hacia Cell.

No se si fue mi imaginación a causa de la asfixia o si realmente es un recuerdo lo que sucedió a partir de ese momento. Solo recuerdo que Cell me tiró al suelo y me clavó ese enorme aguijón, causándome un dolor sobrehumano sobre mi muslo izquierdo. Aunque duró solo unos segundos, ya que Piccolo habia conseguido librarme de una fuerte patada hacia aquella enorme cola. Sin embargo, Cell agarró su pierna en medio del ataque y lo lanzó por los aires, haciéndolo caer bruscamente sobre el pavimento. Y sin dejar pasar ni un segundo, nuevamente Cell clavó su aguijón sobre mi muslo, pero esta vez no pude evitar soltar un fuerte grito, ya que a parte de todo sentí como si mis músculos se colapsaran, no sabría describir exactamente lo que sentí, imposible describir aquello, solo puedo decir que ha sido el dolor más intenso que he sentido en toda mi vida. Afortunadamente, Piccolo captó su antención con una bola de energía que estaba creando para atacarle. Gracias a aquella luz Cell apartó su atención de mi, desclavando ese horrible aguijón y caminando lentamente hacia donde Piccolo se encontraba. De repente vi como Piccolo finalmente lanzó esa bola de energía hacia ese monstruo, pero no consiguió hacerle ni un rasguño. Quería ayudar a Piccolo, no sabía como iba a acabar esto y todo por mi culpa, pero mi pierna no me respondía, quise moverla, pero con moverla solo unos milimetros me hacía ver las estrellas. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por el dolor, cuando sentí la presencia de Piccolo a mi lado. ¿Y Cell? Alcé mi mirada un poco y vi que Piccolo estaba aprovechando la cortinilla de humo del ataque para ir hacia mi. Pero de repente perdí la concentración al sentir como la suave mano de Piccolo tocaba mi muslo izquierdo, como inspeccionando el daño que me había causado aquel aguijón, la única respuesta que dió fue un gruñido, lo cual significaba que mi pierna no estaba para nada bien. Tiene que ser grave el asunto para que Piccolo descuide su pelea con aquel monstruo. Sin embargo, pronto su atención se dispersó, ya que vio al androide No.17 defenderse ante un ataque de Cell, el muy sin vergüenza aprovechó la distracción de Piccolo para ir a por sus objetivos.

- ¡Huye pronto 17! Ese monstruo quiere absorberte a ti y a No.18!

Ahí fue donde perdí el conocimento del todo, solo recuerdo sentir la mano de Piccolo coger mi brazo y lanzarme hacia unos matorrales. Mierda... yo sin poder siquiera abrir los ojos. Lo último que sentí en aquel momento fue el impacto del suelo entre aquellos arbustos... oí gritar a Piccolo, mierda! Había ocurrido exactamente igual de lo que recordaba. Y yo aquí, sin poder mover ni un dedo. Me pregunto como irá a acabar esta pelea.

_Continuará..._


	24. La habitación del tiempo

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**La habitación del tiempo**

Cuando me desperté me encontraba en la torre de Kamisama. Me habían hecho tragar una de esas semillas del ermitaño la cual curó milagrosamente mi pierna. Al momento de incorporarme pude ver que Vegeta y Trunks ya habían salido de la habitación del tiempo y que Goku y Gohan estaban listos para entrar en ella.

- ¡Ah! Yatziri, veo que la semilla pudo curarte esa pierna que Cell te había medio absorbido. - Dijo Goku alegre de verme nuevamente sana y salva. - La verdad me preocupé un poco, cuando fui a hablar con Cell al campo de batalla me costó encontrarte. Menos mal que aun seguías con vida y pude detectar tu ki. Los tuve que traer a los tres de vuelta, Piccolo y Tien-Shin-Han también acabaron hecho trizas.

- Gracias por todo Goku. Supongo que ahora entrarás tu a la habitación del tiempo. ¿No es así?

-Ah! Si, entonces los chicos ya te habrán contado. Tu entrarás con Piccolo justo después de nosotros. - La frase de Goku me dejó boquiabierta.

- Pero.. ¿Piccolo está de acuerdo con eso? - Creo que mi cara en ese momento era todo un poema.

- Si, es que empezamos a ponernos de acuerdo en el orden de entrada. Y tu irás con él, le dijimos que necesitas practicar aún más, a menos que tu no quieras pelear esta vez, como ha decidido hacer Tien-Shin-Han.

- ¡No, debo hacerlo! Dentro de un año me tendré que ir a mi planeta y debo estar lo más preparada posible. - Por supuesto no me iba a negar a esta oportunidad, ¡Con esto ganaré algo de tiempo! Aunque ahora mismo.. no tengo ganas de estar con Piccolo. A pesar de lo que ha pasado después de la pelea, no me atrevo todavía a hablarle con normalidad. Pero si ha aceptado entrar conmigo en esa habitación, quizá sea... ¡No pienses tonterías! Ese sin vergüenza lo que quiere es sacarte más información! Pero no pienso decirle ni pío. Bueno.. quizá si.. pero... ¡¿En que demonios estoy pensando?!

- Perfecto entonces. ¡Te veo dentro de un año Yatziri! Aprovecha esta oportunidad para arreglarte con Piccolo, hacen una estupenda pareja. - Me dijo Goku despidiéndose de mi para entrar a la habitación con su hijo.

Lo curioso de este asunto es que Piccolo no me dirigió la palabra en todo ese día en el que Gohan y Goku estuvieron dentro de aquella habitación, más bien estuvo pendiente de la batalla que estaba habiendo entre Trunks, Vegeta y Cell. Yo tampoco quise hablarle, algo de orgullo tenía, ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día en aquella habitación. Total, tenemos todo un año para arreglarnos. Además.. ¡Un año solos! No más Gohan mirando por la ventana, no más interrupciones, quizá esta sería mi gran oportunidad.

- Em... Yatzriri, ya es tu turno. Goku y Gohan acaban de salir de la habitación del tiempo, debes prepararte para entrar. - Me interrumpió Tien-Shin-Han mis pensamientos.

Cuando Gohan y Goku salieron, todos se impactaron mucho de la forma en que habían incrementado si ki. Piccolo se veía muy orgulloso con el nivel de su alumno y le hizo un traje igual al suyo. Que envidia, yo también quiero un traje como el de Piccolo. MMmm... nunca me había tocado ser su discípula. Bueno, me conformaré con ese año que me toca estar entrenando con el, creo que pienso pedirle un traje yo también una vez hayamos terminado el entrenamiento.

- Yatziri, no pierdas el tiempo. - me dijo Piccolo. Me quedé tanto tiempo pensando hacia mis adentros que no me di cuenta de que Goku y Gohan a se habían ido. ¡Ups! Así que lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza y seguirle unos pasos detrás de el para entrar a la habitación del tiempo. En lo que nos dirigíamos a donde la habitación se encontraba, me quede pensando unos momentos. Si esta circunstancia se hubiese dado hace unos años, estoy segura de que Piccolo se hubiese negado rotundamente. Pero el compartir ahora sus pensamientos con Kamisma, el cual entedía lo importante de mi misión, le había hecho ser mucho más sereno hacia mi, seguía enojándose como de costumbre cuando era muy impulsiva hacia el, pero en general, ya no me repelía con tanto desprecio como hace unos meses. Quizá y solo quizá este año ahi dentro sea mi ultima oportunidad. El Piccolo de ahora es mucho más sereno y por tanto menos agresivo, debo decir que me convino bastante esa fusión.

En ese momento oí como se cerraba la puerta que dividía nuestra dimensión de la de la habitación, Mr. Popo se había encargado cerrarla para que no hubiese interferencias entre las 2 dimensiones. La habitación era como yo la recordaba, bueno, debo decir que era mucho más amplia. El pasillo y las habitaciones eran algo más grandes de lo que recordaba haber visto. La temperatura del sitio no era tan elevada, se sentía un poco peso el ambiente, supongo que estaríamos a unos 35º, tampoco muy diferente afuera que solíamos estar en 26º por lo general.

Estuve analizando el sitio lentamente, mirando todas las peculiaridades, la decoración y la distribución de los espacios, sin embargo Piccolo solo caminó hacia donde se encontraba el área de entrenamiento.

- ¿Estás lista?- Me preguntó Piccolo cogiéndome realmente desprevenida.

- Em...¡Si!- En verdad me encontraba con energías, esa semilla realmente me había hecho recuperar toda mi fuerza. Así que lo acompañé a aquel fondo blanco, aunque creo que a pesar de haberlo visto, no recordaba lo de la gravedad, la cual consiguió hacerme caer un poco al notar el cambio brusco de gravedad. No tarde en recuperarme ya que estaba acostumbrada a los cambios de gravedad de aquella vez que estuve con Kahio-Sama. Piccolo aprovechó que estaba distraída para atacar primero, dándome un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara.

- No te distraigas en medio de una pelea. Esa es la primera lección.- Al terminar esta frase se puso en pose de pelea. - Espero que estés preparada, porque no pienso limitar mi fuerza en un sitio como este.- Y sin más preambulos empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra, difícilmente podía esquivar sus golpes, me costaba moverme con tanta gravedad. La pelea fue bastante intensa. Ni por asomo usó toda su fuerza, pero si me dejó totalmente machacada. Al terminar el entrenamiento no podía casi ni mantenerme en pie.

- Por hoy hemos terminado. Mañana el entrenamiento será aún más intenso. Come algo y descansa, que todo el tiempo que estemos aquí no harás otra cosa que entrenar. - Con esa frase tan seca se retiró, normal aún no habíamos hablado desde lo que pasó en Kame-House. En fin, yo me fui a dar una ducha y después cené algo, que por cierto, la comida era realmente sosa, ahora entiendo como es que Goku y Gohan salieron comiendo como verdaderos trogloditas al salir de este lugar.

Cuando me dispuse a ir a dormir me dirigí hacia la habitación donde se encontraban las camas, cuando pasé por el pasillo pude ver que Piccolo estaba fuera, luchando consigo mismo. Normal, se que para el luchar contra mi no le me ayudaba a mejorar su fuerza. Me pregunto si habrá accedido a entrenar conmigo porque tiene fe en mi, ¿O será simplemente la parte de Kamisama que le dice que tengo que estar preparada para la lucha en la tierra? Quien sabe, pero bueno, mejor debo ir a la cama, que este año va a ser muy pesado y yo tengo que volver preparada. Y si consigo mi objetivo en este tiempo podré volver a la tierra habiendo conseguido mi objetivo en esa dimensión... Aunque debo decir que voy a extrañar mucho esto.

_Continuará..._


	25. Dentro de aquella habitación

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Dentro de aquella habitación**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que entramos a aquella habitación. La verdad era una rutina horrible. Piccolo solo me dejaba dormir unas 6 horas diarias, me obligaba a levantarme totalmente agotada, me hacía entrenar hasta 13 horas seguidas y me dejaba totalmente destrozada. No se ni como había podido aguantar semejantes maratones. Las horas que yo dormía el seguía entrenando, ¡Y no entiendo como es que no se cansaba! No se si todo esto lo hacía para que yo no lo incordiara, posiblemente esté un poco paranoica, debería hablar con el, pero.. ¡No puedo! Cuando estamos peleando no me deja hablarle, cuando terminamos yo no tengo fuerzas ni para respirar y acabo muerta preparándome algo rápido de comer y yéndome a dormir arrastrándome a la cama. ¡Lo siento pero esto tiene que acabar! Se que el entrenamiento es importante, pero si sigo así, ni voy a arreglar las cosas con él, ni voy a conseguir lo que quiero con él. Estoy segura de que en este sitio va a ser mi ultima oportunidad. Esta vez, tengo que cambiar las cosas, ni siquiera se si mi salud va a aguantar semejante maratón. Ya está, ¡No pienso aguantar ni un segundo más esta situación!

- ¡Yatziri! ¡Es hora del entrenamiento! - Me levantó Piccolo como de costumbre, tirando de la sábana para destaparme y así obligarme a despertar.

- Hoy estoy muerta. Llevamos ya dos meses sin parar, hoy entrena tu solo, yo estoy agotada. - Le dije remoloneando aún en la cama. Aunque en el fondo estaba a punto de explotar de enojo.

- ¿Agotada? ¡¿Estás hablando enserio?! ¿Tu sabes a la clase de monstruo que nos enfrentamos?

- Si. Se te olvida que ya se absolutamente todo lo que va a pasar. - Le contesté aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Claro, se me olvidaba, como ya conoces el futuro te tomas las cosas muy a la ligera. Te recuerdo que saliendo de aqui solo te quedará menos de un año para luchar en tu dimensión, si es que Cell no te mata. Te fías mucho de lo que sabes, pero la última vez ese monstruo casi te mata. ¡De no ser por mi estarías muerta! ¡Así que no me vengas con tonterías!

- Pues no haberme ayudado aquella vez. - Le dije tapando mi cara con la almohada, quería seguir durmiendo.

- Se te olvida que ahora la mente de Kamisama me pertenece, debo cumplir con mi deber y uno de esos es mantenerte sana y salva para que ayudes a tu planeta. ¡Deja ese egoísmo de niña caprichosa y céntrate de una vez por todas! - Me dijo arrebatándome la almohada.

- ¡No quiero! - Le dije enojada cubriéndome los ojos con mis manos. ¡Esta vez no pienso ceder! Me duele todo el cuerpo. Dos meses enteros.. me esta a punto de dar algo! Aunque creo que Piccolo estaba empezando a perder su paciencia, ya que lo único que oí fue un gruñido por su parte.

Cogió mis brazos para destaparme la cara y los colocó uno a cada lado de mi cabeza. El estaba parado justamente al lado de mi cama. Agachando los hombros para agarrar mis brazos. No estaba de humor, hoy estaba muy enfadada, no habíamos hablado ni una sola palabra desde hacía dos meses. Me enojé tanto que me puse a dar patadas a diestra y siniestra, atinando con una en su cara, lo cual le hizo enojarse aún más. Intenté zafarme, pero cuando intentaba soltarme él me apretaba más.

- ¡Ya basta! - Me gritó él, presionando más mis muñecas contra la cama.

- ¡Déjame en paz! Llevas ignorándome por dos meses. Ni siquiera he podido cruzar una palabra contigo que no tenga que ver con pelea, pelea y pelea.

- ¿Así que de eso de trata todo? - Piccolo puso si típica sonrisa malévola. Se subió a mi cama y se colocó justo encima mía, agarrando mis piernas con las suyas. Piccolo me tenía totalmente inmovilizada. No se cual sería su intención esta vez. - Bueno, ¿Que es lo que tienes que decirme?

No se porque pero tenerlo tan cerca me estaba sonrojando. ¿Pero que demonios me pasa? Ahora mismo estoy enojada con él, no tengo ganas ni de besarlo. ¿Porque me pongo tan nerviosa cuando lo tengo tan cerca? Seré masoca, supongo. Pero es que verle ahi encima de mi, sin la enorme capa que lleva siempre... me deja totalmente atontada.

- Sigo esperando. No te moverás de aquí hasta que me digas lo que quieres decirme, y prometiéndome que vas a cumplir con tu responsabilidad y que seguirás entrenado como hasta ahora.

No se porqué Piccolo estaba tan cerca de mi en ese momento, mirándome tan fijamente a los ojos. No se porqué supongo que Piccolo también me estaba buscando, no, no lo creo, pero estábamos tan cerca, y yo creo que no pude contenerme, otra vez.. ¡Malditos impulsos! Parecía que Piccolo me había puesto a propósito en este aprieto, ya que recibió mi beso como aquella vez en Kame-House, y podría jurar que le vi acercarse un poco a mi... ¿Que querrá esta vez?

Decidí no pensar y besarlo intensamente, ese beso creo que fue el más pasional que habíamos tenido. El cuerpo de Piccolo comenzó a tensarse, no se porque motivo, ya que estaba más receptivo de lo habitual. Soltó lentamente mis muñecas dejando mis manos libres, las cuales aproveché para rodear su cuello, tirándolo más hacia mi. Acto seguido apoyé uno de mis brazos en la cama para levantarme un poco y con el impacto de un beso le hice mover su cabeza de tal forma que mi cuerpo se pudiera incorporar, y separando mis labios de los suyos, ataqué su cuello. Al tocar ese punto tan sensible, Piccolo se dejó caer sobre el colchón de aquella cama, podría jurar haberle oírle gemir un poco ante mi ataque. Ya que instantes después me atacó nuevamente hacia los labios, mientras yo pasaba mi pierna alrededor de su cadera, quedando justamente encima suya, con las piernas a los lados y mi pelvis rozando con su miembro. Piccolo se dejaba llevar mucho más que de costumbre, el el fondo creo que esperaba esto, ya que no tardó en empezar a pasar sus manos al rededor de mi cuerpo, palpándome con mucho más curiosidad que otras veces. Se separó unos segundos de mis labios para respirar, pareciera que le estaba dejando sin aliento, y mirándome un segundo a los ojos volvió a atacarme, girándome nuevamente. Recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos yo también, hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual estaba en total disposición. ¿Será esta mi oportunidad? Debería intentarlo... asi que mientras jugaba con mis manos, aproveché para desabrochar ese cinturón azul que sujetaba su pantalón. Le vi parar un momento algo nervioso, mierda... no puede ser que esta vez me vaya a dejar así... Aunque pronto noté lo que ocurría, creo que no quería admitirlo, pero era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación así, tengo que guiarlo antes de que se arrepienta por lo que está pasando en este momento. Así que lentamente bajé mis bragas mientras volvía a besarle, y con ayuda de mi pierna pude retirarlas sin separarme de él.

Finalmente creo que no esperé ni un segundo para acercar aún más mi sexo contra el suyo, pensé... ahora o nunca. Y con un ligero roce conseguí que Piccolo introdujera su miembro dentro de mi. Era increíble pero lo había conseguido. ¡Estaba teniendo sexo con Piccolo! Piccolo gimió un poco, le costaba respirar, bueno.. igual que a mi... Piccolo empezó a entender de que se trataba el asunto, y empezó a moverse a un ritmo adecuado, y creo que lo iba entendiendo gracias a lo gemidos que yo también soltaba, creo que eso le hizo entender que iba por buen camino. A pesar de no haber sido el polvo más largo de mi vida, si fue el más intenso. Fueron unos momentos llenos de pasión que me hicieron sentirme en otra dimensión.. bueno, ya lo estaba, pero ustedes me entienden.

En el momento en el que Piccolo llegó a su clímax fue un momento confuso para él... en ese momento concreto noté como el cuerpo de Piccolo se tensó, aunque justo después se quedó unos momentos quieto, con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, tratando de asimilar esa nueva sensación. Creo que él seguía sin entender exactamente lo que había pasado. No quise decir nada, todo esto surgió tan de repente que no pude decir nada. Pero... ¡He tenido sexo con Piccolo! Dios mio, no me lo podía creer, ¡Ya podré regresar a mi planeta feliz! De repente sentí como Piccolo se apartó de mi, dejándose caer justo al lado de la cama. Suspiró unos segundos recuperándose del momento, y después de unos minutos y a pesar de haberse visto tan confuso y tan permisivo momentos atrás, volvió en el la expresión de severidad que tanto le caracterizaba, mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

- Espero que con esto ya te dejes de niñeces y no me vuelvas a poner pretextos estúpidos para no entrenar. - Me dijo sentado a una orilla de la cama mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

Pero...¡Será cabrón! El viene a mi y me tienta a propósito, ...¿Ahora me sale conque lo ha hecho por quitarme mis niñeces? ¡¿Pero como alguien puede ser tan orgulloso!? Antes de que se incorporara de la cama, le agarré la mano.

- Un momento... ¿No puedes por un momento dejar tu orgullo y decirme que has sentido al estar conmigo? - Se me quedó mirando unos segundos, como si buscara una respuesta a mi pregunta. Pero creo que no le vino ninguna.

- No se a que te refieres. - Me dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Pero...

- Puedes tomarte el día libre hoy. Descansa y recupera energía. Mañana seguiremos como hasta ahora. - Y así sin más salió de la habitación.

¿Eso era todo? Ese hombre acababa de acostarse conmigo, y me habla como si aquí no hubiese pasado nada! No se si debería enojarme o que. Bueno, por lo menos he conseguido un día de descanso. Aprovecharé para descansar un poco más, que realmente lo necesito.

_Continuará..._


	26. Dentro de aquella habitación II

_**Aviso:** He hecho un cambio en el capítulo "Volviendo a la rutina",_ no se preocupen, nada importante argumentalmente, solo que cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo me di cuenta que había cosas que era incapaz de entender con respecto a ciertos temas (namekianos), y no sabía como redactar ciertos puntos, así que le pedí a mi novio que sabe más de biología que me redactara una explicación más científica XDDD. Es un detalle casi imperceptible, pero quise arreglarlo y además quiero intentar argumentar lo que ya existe. Espero conseguirlo y espero les guste.

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Dentro de aquella habitación II**

Ese día me la pasé bastante confusa. Pero hice exactamente lo que Piccolo me pidió, aproveché para descansar que buena falta me hacía. Lamentablemente no había mucho para distraerme, en ese sitio no había ni libros, ni televisión ni nada, así que no podía hacer nada más que comerme la cabeza por culpa de cierto namek que me había dejado bastante molesta. Fue muy frío conmigo y me molesta que haga como que no sintió nada ya que puedo ser testigo de haberle dado su primer un orgasmo, bueno... creo que fue el primero por la reacción que tuvo en ese momento de confusión y de asimilación. Esa tarde también estuve meditando sobre el tiempo que me quedaba en aquel planeta y lo que debía hacer antes de irme. Supongo que ahora no me quedará mas que ponerme a entrenar como una loca y tratar de salvar mi estúpido planeta. En fin, me tocará tragarme mi orgullo y ceder al plan de Piccolo, esta vez entrenaré mucho más en serio e intentaré aprovechar estos meses aquí dentro.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté justo al primer llamado de Piccolo, cosa que creo que le hizo soltar una leve sonrisa, creo que en el fondo le alegraba que me estuviese tomando el entrenamiento más enserio. No me hacía gracia rebajarme de este modo, pero que se le va a hacer, en el fondo quería demostrarle que podía cumplir sus expectativas y que sería capáz de seguir su ritmo y por eso al momento de entrenar di lo mejor de mi. Se que no tengo el aguante de un namek ni de un sayayin, pero hacia lo que podía y creo que conseguí llenar sus expectativas.

- Me alegra que al fin empieces a centrarte. Pararemos aquí. - Me dijo cuando llevábamos 8 horas de entrenamiento. - He decidido que tus sesiones de entrenamiento serán más cortas, se que los humanos no tienen tanto aguante físico y así evitaremos que te agotes tan rápido. Sirve que yo puedo entrenar más tiempo solo y no pierdo todo mi tiempo contigo. - Me dijo Piccolo con toda seriedad. Me sentó un poco mal el comentario, pero decidí que esta vez no quería problemas, asi que asentí y me dirigí a bañarme. Cuando me fui Piccolo no tardó ni un segundo en duplicarse para pelear contra si mismo.

Mientras me duchaba estuve pensando en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora entre Piccolo y yo. Me acordé de cuando le planté su primer beso, el cual disfrutó pero con el que casi me mata, he conseguido muchos avances, pero no he podido ganar su corazón. Se que es difícil pero aun no me rindo, si Gohan consiguió reblandecer su corazón, ¿Porque no podré yo? Mientras me duchaba estuve pensando en tácticas para poder acercarme nuevamente a el. Me pregunto si llevando mi entrenamiento correctamente el cedería a estar conmigo? Quizá debía intentarlo de nuevo, aunque aún es muy pronto... En unos días lo puedo intentar, seguiré entrenando como hasta ahora, y podré ver que si es que en verdad no sintió nada al estar conmigo.

Finalmente pasaron unos días en los que yo estuve puntual y dándo lo mejor de mi, cosa que a Piccolo parece que le alegraba, increíblemente llegó a felicitarme por centrarme y mejorar. Aunque que no se crea que me he rendido con él, más aun cuando había veces en el entrenamiento que le veía nervioso cuando me veía, como acordándose de lo que había ocurrido y sonrojándose. Se que el cree que no me daba cuenta, pero oh si, si que me percataba de su cambio de actitud. Así que uno de estos días lo pillaré desprevenido. Y así fue. Dos semana después de nuestro incidente decidí que era el momento, aproveché que ese día Piccolo estaba meditando después de nuestro entrenamiento. Así que una vez que salí de la ducha, me sequé un poco el pelo y decidí salir del baño llevando puesto únicamente una toalla al rededor del cuerpo. Me pregunto si lo conseguiré , muchos de mis planes han fracasado pero aún no me rindo. Así que sin más preámbulos, decidí ir a por todas, si se ha acostado conmigo una vez y se que puede volver a caer. Así que llendo a hurtadillas y concentrándome fuertemente en eliminar mi ki me dirigí a donde el se encontraba meditando. Lo tenía justo delante de mi, en posición de meditación dándome la espalda, lástima que llevaba esa molesta capa. Bueno, era ahora o nunca. Me lancé a su espalda dejándolo totalmente desprevenido, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y juntando mi rostro con el suyo.

- ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Deja de darme esos sustos! - Me dijo tras un fuerte grito que dió por mi ataque, ¡Bien! ¡Ya se eliminar mi ki! Bueno... a lo que iba, empecé a acurrucarme sobre el y sin que se diera cuenta me colé entre su cuerpo quedando justo encima de sus piernas.. Acerqué mi rostro contra el suyo pero sin besarle, simplemente nuestras narices se rozaron y yo lo estaba mirando con mi peculiar mirada encantadora. Quería ver cual era su reacción, el estaba confuso y bastante nervioso mientras nos mirábamos fijamente, creo que no se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente sonrojado con mi presencia.

- Que.. que pretendes ahora.. ¿No te quedaste conforme el otro día? - Dijo tembloroso, sonrojado y paralizado con mis movimientos imprevisibles esta vez . En ese momento se dio cuenta de que yo no traía ropa, lo cual lo hizo ponerse aun mas nervioso y colorado, era extraño ver esa combinación de furia y nervios a la vez. Aproveché eso para besarle fuertemente, ya sabía a lo que iba, y este lugar era ideal para sacar mis encantos.

- ¡Ya basta!- Me dijo separado nuestros labios y tomándome de los hombros para alejarme. Quise atacar su cuello pero el me frenó poniendo su mano justo en mi cara. Acto seguido mordí su mano, cosa que parece que no se esperaba ya que le oí quejarse. Volví a lanzarme su cuello, cosa que le hizo gemir fuertemente, ya que esta vez fui mas agresiva que de costumbre, creo que le di hasta un mordisco. Perdió el control y cayó sobre su espalda. - Yatziri, por favor... detente. - Pero no quería, me da igual no voy a rendirme tal fácilmente. Trató de alejarme nuevamente con sus brazos, pero estaba atacando fuertemente su zona más erógena. Y más aún porque bajé mi mano hacia su miembro esrimulandolo por esa zona también. La cadera de Piccolo reaccionó ante tal acto, estaba fuera de si, pero seguía evitandome. ¿Que demonios le pasaba? Se que estaba disfrutando con eso.. ¿¡Porque no me correspondía!?

Aproveché que estaba confuso para desabrochar su cinturón. El trató de evitarlo pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Que no lo niegue se que le está gustando esto. Esta vez quise cambiar de táctica y en vez de lanzarme a sus labios me lancé hacia su entrepierna y succioné cierta parte de su cuerpo. Piccolo gimió fuertemente. Esta vez fui directa, no como esa vez en la ducha en la que me venció el pánico, esta vez no iba a detenerme. Creo que en ese momento no previne que había sobre estimulado su cuerpo. Y lo digo porque no me di cuenta de que llegó a su clímax, lo cual no pude hacer otra cosa que tragarme el resultado de aquello.

Una vez levanté la mirada pude ver a Piccolo bastante aturdido, levantó su espalda del suelo mientras respiraba fuertemente como si hubiese luchado con un enemigo poderoso y estuviese agotado. En ese momento puso una de sus manos en su cara y se quedo quieto unos minutos. ¿Que irá a decirme esta vez? Le he dado otro orgasmo, no se podrá quejar.

- ¿Porqué demonios sigues haciendo este tipo de cosas? - Me dijo en tono molesto y aún con su mano en la cara.

- Pues.. porque..

- El otro día obtuviste lo que querías, ¡¿Porque demonios no estas conforme?!- Me dijo gritándome y mirándome furioso.

- No, eso no es lo que realmente quiero. Me gustas mucho y no puedo evitarlo. Llevaba dos semanas después de aquello. Moría por repetir, pero...

- ¡Ese no es el punto!- Me interrumpió sin vacilación.

- ¿Pero en que te molesta? He estado cumpliendo con lo que me pediste. Estoy levantándome a la hora que me llamas, estoy dando lo mejor de mi, ¿Porqué te niegas a estar conmigo? ¿Porque no te dejas llevar?

- ¿Te crees que eso te da rececho a ablanzarte sobre mi cuando te plazca. No soy tu juguetito sexual niña... En ese caso yo decidiré cuando puedes tener esos encuentros conmigo. - Me dijo molesto. ¿Oí bien? Dijo que el decidirá. Eso quiere decir...

- ¿A que te refieres? - Este tema me intrigaba.

- Si prometes no volver a abalanzarte como una loca sobre mi, puedo complacerte de vez en cuando con eso.

- ¿En serio?

- Pero hay una condición en este asunto. Uno, tiene que ser cuando yo lo considere oportuno y dos, cuando vea que estas llevando adecuadamente el entrenamiento. - Mis ojos se iluminaron con esta respuesta. La cara de Piccolo le delataba, se notaba que no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. - Y otra más, si vuelves a agarrarme desprevenido, no volverás a acercarte a mi, y tendrás que abandonar la habitación del tiempo. ¡Así que más te vale que te pongas a entrenar adecuadamente y que te dejes de niñerías!

- Entonces... si cumplo con esas reglas... ¿Tendrás sexo conmigo?

- Si, eso fue lo que dije. - dijo a regañadientes y desviando la mirada a otro sitio, este tema no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Quise agradecerle acercándome a él para darle un beso, pero el me detuvo poniendo un dedo en mi frente.

- Recuerda nuestro trato. Otro ataque de esos y te vas de esta habitación. Entras con Vegeta o con quien quieras, yo me olvido de entrenarte. - Me dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose nuevamente a meditar.

- No te fallaré te lo prometo. - Le dije con un brillo en mis ojos, cosa que no vio el, ya que se había sentado en el suelo a meditar.

- Ahora vete a dormir, en unas horas te despertaré para seguir entrenando.

- ¡Siiii! - Creo que nunca me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida. ¿Piccolo en verdad estaba accediendo a acostarse conmigo? ¡¿Sería eso verdad?! ¿Piccolo teniendo la iniciativa? Que ganas tengo de ver eso. ¿Pero me pregunto cómo y cuando lo hará? Espero que sea pronto, ¡No saben las ganas que le tengo!

_Continuará.._


	27. Listos para la batalla

_Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews, me animan a seguir continuando. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por haber llegado hasta aquí. Me gustaría actualizar más seguido pero últimamente estoy muy saturada de trabajo y no he podido ponerme a escribir mucho que digamos UU. Pero créanme que en cuanto tengo un hueco me pongo a escribir._

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Listos para la batalla**

Los meses en aquella habitación pasaban rápidamente. y a pesar de que parecía que el trato que Piccolo había recibido conmigo parecía meramente un engaño para manternerme a ralla,debo decir que fue llevado tal cual me lo había prometido. La primera vez que cedió hacia mi fue de una forma un tanto complicada, ya que tuve que darle un pequeño empujón para que quisiese atacarme de aquella manera que tanto deseaba. Estoy segura de que aunque no lo admitiese, aquel trato lo había hecho para tener totalmente control sobre mi, literalmente habían cambiado los roles, ya que la que se convirtió en el juguete sexual sin darme cuenta fui yo.

Recuerdo la primera vez, fue una semana después de nuestra promesa. Piccolo se veía nervioso, se le notaba al meditar, su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en la batalla contra Cell, ese día Piccolo no podía más con los nervios, no podía meditar, y por más que entrenara no se tranquilizaba, noté esa tensión en el, y ya que yo no debía lanzarme hacia sus brazos decidí usar tácticas más sutiles, pasearme frente a el con solo un par de calzoncillos y una camiseta descubriendome el hombro sirvió bastante como para meterlo en mi juego, ciertamente el no tomó la iniciativa, tuve que ser yo la que diera el primer paso, me senté a su lado a mirarlo meditar, jugando con mi cabello mientras me quejaba por el calor que hacía alli dentro. Creo que fui muy descarada, porque no tardó en abalanzarse sobre mi. La forma en que nos acostábamos no fue muy romántica que digamos, no hubo grandes preámbulos y siendo franca, notaba que no le importaba lo que yo quería en ese momento. Hubo días en que llegue a sentirme una muñeca hinchable, ya que una vez que agarró confianza, no dudaba en entrar a mi habitación y despertare de una buena... bueno para que ser tan explícita. Esto empezó a mosquearme, aunque no hacía nada por detener semejante barbaridad hacia mi persona, yo me había buscado esto, y por más sumiso que suene no me atrevía a negarle eso que encima de todo era lo que yo buscaba.

Sin embargo, poco a poco empecé a notarlo más amable conmigo. Habiendo pasado unos meses en el que la frase_ "aquí te pillo aquí te mato"_ fue la protagonista de lo que sucedía, Piccolo empezó a darme sutilmente demostraciones de afecto. Creo recordar que fue a los cuatro meses de haber entrado allí cuando recibí mi primera muestra de afecto, ya que fue la primera vez que Piccolo se tumbó a mi lado al terminar de haber estado conmigo, cayendo profundamente dormido. Aun recuerdo esa vez, ya que fue una sorpresa para mi y aproveché toda esa noche a su lado mirándolo mientras dormía, para mi era un avance bastante grande. Poco a poco empezó a volverse rutina para ambos, para mi ya no era extraño, y seguido se me lanzaba, se acostaba conmigo y acababa dormido a mi lado. Y no es por nada, pero incluso alguna vez pude despertarme muy pegada a el, con su brazo rodeándome, creo que inconscientemente empezaba a verme más cercana.

A pesar de que creo que en su corazón no surgió amor propiamente dicho, puedo decir que nuestra relación empezó a mejorar bastante. Nuestras charlas empezaban a ser menos cordiales y algo más personales. Me sorprendió mucho el día que me contó un poco su versión del torneo en el que peleó conta Goku, al fin me enteré de que realmente Piccolo jamás quiso conquistar el mundo, el buscaba simplemente una venganza por la muerte de su padre, también me enteré de que el no era propiamente su reencarnación, pero si había heredado todos los recuerdos de su progenitor. Yo también le conté sobre la vida aburrida que llevaba en mi dimensión, aunque tampoco entré en muchos detalles, ya que para alguien que ama tanto la batalla creo que oír historias de institutos, ex-novios y demás no era algo que pudiese interesarle, porque a pesar de todo antes de venir a esta dimensión yo era una persona normal, algo excentrica pero sin ninguna cualidad especial ni ningún tipo de anomalía.

En fin, no quiero irme por la tangente. Cada día que pasaba a Piccolo se le veía más sereno conmigo, los entrenamientos seguían siendo duros pero su forma de tratarme no era tan fría, incluso puedo presumir de haberlo hecho sonreir un par de veces. Creo que el mismo no entendía lo que estaba pasando, al igual que pasó con Gohan, sin embargo ni por asomo llegó a ser algo tan profundo como hacia el, quizá Gohan es tan especial por haber sido el primero en haberle apreciado, pero yo le había dado su primer beso, su primera vez...¿Porqué eso no podía ser un vínculo lo suficientemente profundo para que llegara a verme con esos ojos que le dedicaba a aquel semi-sayayin?, ¿O para arriesgar la vida por mi? No entiendo que estaría pasando por su cabeza, pero bueno... avance, si que estaba habiendo. No quise arriesgar preguntándole que sentía realmente por mi, no quería que pensase que lo estaba presionando, aunque a pesar de todo, y no es por presumir, pero nuestra relación podía confundirse fácilmente con un noviazgo. Estabamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, entrenando, copulando y charlando. Bueno, aun Piccolo tomaba sus largar horas de meditación y de entrenamiento por su cuenta, pero a lo que voy, que estabamos mucho tiempo juntos.

El humor de Piccolo se tornó menos espeso, y bueno, en la cama poco a poco pude irlo guiando hasta hacerle entender que eso era cosa de dos, a comprender como se disfrutaba más al hacer gozar a la otra persona. No puedo decir que Piccolo fuese un amante excepcional, todo lo contrario, tenía que enseñarle de la A a la Z y no precisamente a una letra por vez, ya que su orgullo impedía impedía cualquier demostración que hiciera ver que el sexo era algo que disfrutaba, y a pesar de la mejora en nuestra relación y en el sexo en si, nunca admitió haberlo hecho por gusto, siempre se escudó en el hecho de que era el trato que habíamos hecho y desgraciadamente no podías sacarlo de allí.

En cuanto a entrenamiento se refiere, en esos meses pude mejorar bastante mi técnica, con orgullo puedo decir que creo que llegué a superar un poco a Krillin, tenía a uno de los mejores maestros y ahi se notaba. Aprendí perfectamente sus técnicas, deberían haberme visto el día que hice mi primer Makankosappo, ya que no es por ser cursi, pero imagínense esta técnica en rayos color rosa, no se a que se debía el color de la energía en cuanto a técnicas se refiere, creo que será otra peculiaridad de este universo, ya que el mismo Kame-Hame-Ha, me salía en ese mismo tono. Pero bueno, a lo que iba, al fin estaba lista para la batalla contra Cell e incluso para la de mi planeta. Creo que mi esfuerzo valió la pena, mi relación con Piccolo había mejorado bastante, había mejorado física y mentalmente y me sentía mas segura de mi misma.

- Es hora de salir. - me interrumpió Piccolo mientras me encontraba recostada en la cama recordando todo lo que había pasado en este último año. - Recoge tus cosas.

- ¡Si! - No tardé en levantarme de la cama. Me puse detrás suyo y abrimos finalmente la habitación del tiempo. Sin darme cuenta ya había acabado ese año, el cual puedo decir con orgullo que ha sido el mejor año de toda mi vida y que jamás olvidaré todo lo que pasé dentro de esta extraña dimensión, si el día de mañana tengo que morir, ya no me importa, ya que estoy satisfecha con lo que he conseguido en estos años, algo que jamás creí conseguir mientras vivía en aquella oscura dimensión a la que en poco menos de un año, debía ir a su rescate.

_Continuará..._


	28. El nuevo Kamisama

_Siento mucho la demora. Estos meses han sido muy pesados para mi. Me he casado, mudado y he montado un negocio con mi esposo. Así que no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar UU. Pero no pienso dejar esto inconcluso. No pensaba tardar tanto con este fic, es más mi intención era terminarlo antes de este mes, para que coincidiera con el calendario maya, pero bueno, mi vida ha tenido demasiados cambios en estos meses y no todo sale como uno lo prevé UU. De todas formas, ya estamos a 21 de Diciembre.. ¡Feliz fin del mundo! XDDD_

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**El nuevo Kamisama**

Cuando salimos de la habitación del tiempo, Vegeta se encontraba esperándonos, estaba desesperado por entrar y no hizo otra cosa que recriminarnos el habernos tardado tanto. Piccolo pasó de largo y yo simplemente hice oídos sordos. Afortunadamente entró pronto a la habitación y dejó de incordiarnos.

Tras ese momento incomodo Piccolo se dirigió al bordillo de la torre para ver como iba todo, era extraño, tras haber estado un año entero pegados como chicle se me hacia raro estar ahora de esta forma, rodeados de guerreros y sin cruzar unas horas y yo empezaba a sentirme extraña con esa actitud... quizá deba hacerme a la idea de que Piccolo no será el mismo a solas que rodeado de sus compañeros. Afortunadamente mi mente dejó de pensar tonterías al aparecer Goku.

- ¡Hey! Yatziri, Piccolo...¿Qué tal les fue en la habitación del tiempo? ¿Pudieron arreglar sus diferencias? - En ese momento Piccolo estaba de pie meditando mientras yo estaba charlando con Mr. Popo. No se el, pero mi cara se puso roja como un tomate al escuchar esa frase.

- Veo que eso es un si. Me alegro por ustedes. - Nos contestó Goku sonriente. Sin embargo, Piccolo cambió de tema rápidamente.

- ¿Dime Goku para que viniste?

- Bueno, quería preguntarte si podían volver a separarse tu y Kamisama.

- Imposible, una vez que dos personas se fusionan no pueden separarse jamás.

- Ya veo. Oye, Gohan me dijo que los sobrevivientes de tu planeta se fueron a vivir otra parte, ¿es eso cierto?

Es verdad... este es el momento en el que Dende viene a vivir a la torre, eso significa que Piccolo se quedará aquí los próximos siete años.. maldición, yo solo podré estar uno. Tanto avance y me tendré que ir en breve. Me pregunto si podré regresar aquí una vez aniquile el mal que atacará mi planeta, no se si eso será posible, no se ni siquiera que será de mi vida una vez todo eso haya pasado.

- ¡Que! ¡Dende! - El grito de Piccolo me hizo darme cuenta de que llevaba unos minutos ausente, Goku ya había regresado desde NuevoNamek con el pequeño namekiano.

- Si, el eligió ser el nuevo Kamisama, voy a ir a por Krillin y Gohan para que lo saluden.

- ¡Hola Señorita Yatziri, cuanto tiempo! - Me saludó el pequeño.

- Hola Dende! Me alegra verte por aquí. ¿Como te ha ido en estos años? - Sin embargo mi conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Gohan y Krillin... Si que era rápida la dichosa teletransportación. En ese momento todos nos reunimos a charlar con el pequeño. Sin embargo, antes de relajarse tuvo que revivir a ShenLong. Una vez hecho esto Goku se fue a buscar las esferas del dragón. Pasamos una tarde tranquila poniéndonos al día Gohan, Krillin, Dende y yo, sin embargo, Piccolo se veía distante, ¿Acaso no había cambiado algo entre nosotros? Aunque tampoco puedo recriminarle, siempre ha sido una persona algo fría, ni con Gohan se muestra cariñoso en momentos de pelea.

- Oye Gohan, ¿Tu sabes que planea Goku para derrotar a Cell? - Nos interrumpe Trunks.

- No, la verdad no me ha dicho nada. - Contesta el pequeño semi-sayayin.

- No se preocupen, todo va a salir bien. -. Dije para alentar a los guerreros. Sabía que todo saldría bien, bueno, salvo la muerte de GOku, que encima decidirá permanecer muerto..

- ¿Como lo sabes? ¿Acaso Goku te contó su plan? - Me preguntó Krillin curioso.

- Emm... pues ya conocen a Goku, siempre tiene un as bajo la manga. - Desgraciadamente no podía decirle a todo el mundo lo de mi don. ¡Uf! debo tener más cuidado con lo que digo.

- Yatziri, ven un momento. - Me llamó Piccolo. Vaya, la primera frase que se atreve a decirme desde que salimos de la habitación. Me preguntó que me irá a preguntar. Goku no volverá hasta dentro de unos días... quizá quiera... Pero que estás pensando... no cabe duda de que soy una pervertida. - ¡No tengo todo el día! ¡Ven ahora mismo! - Todos se asustaron con esa ultima llamada. Cuando Piccolo pierde la paciencia se vuelve muy agresivo.

- Yatziri, se que sabes lo que va a ocurrir, así que te pido que me digas cual es el plan que tiene Goku. - Me preguntó con su tono severo y frío.

- Piccolo, sabes que no es conveniente que te lo cuente, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

- Antes de entrar a la habitación del tiempo me dijiste que Goku moriría. ¿Eso es que todo acabe bien?

- La muerte de Goku debe ocurrir. Es necesaria.

- ¿Necesaria para qué?

- Pues no puedo decírtelo. Lo siento mucho.

- Yatziri, no puedes ocultarme algo de esa gravedad. Esta pelea es decisiva, tu bien sabes que por mucho que hayas visto el futuro hay cosas que pueden cambiar.

- Lo se, pero si les ayudo a evitar su muerte, no estarán preparados para lo que viene en el futuro.

La cara de Piccolo se puso pálida. Parece que no esperaba mi respuesta.

- Por favor Piccolo tienes que confiar en mi. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado... ¿No puedes darme un voto de confianza?

- Lo mismo digo. Pero haz lo que quieras, creo que dejar que Goku muera no es la respuesta. - Al decirme eso se giró para irse. No quería dejarle ir, así que lo detuve agarrando su mano.

- Piccolo no seas tan duro conmigo, quiero que entiendas mis motivos. No entiendo porqué estas tan distante ahora. - Creo que este acto lo molestó un poco.

- Quedan pocos días para el entrenamiento. Deberías enfocarte en descansar estos días. - Me contestó soltándose de mi mano.

- Pero..

- No creerás que he desarrollado sentimientos por ti. ¿No es así? Lo que pasó en la habitación del tiempo, se queda en la habitación del tiempo. Fue un método que tuve que usar para entrenarte, fuera de eso no hay nada mas.

- ¡Eres un maldito orgulloso! - Esta vez se ha pasado de la raya. Que rayos le pasa. - ¡Solo juegas con mis sentimientos para tu conveniencia! ¡No se como puedo estar enamorada de ti!

No pude evitar irme llorando dentro del templo, no pude evitar que los demás me vieran ya que estaban sentados a la entrada del templo, esas palabras me hirieron bastante. ¿Y que pasó con todas nuestras charlas, nuestros encuentros y nuestros entrenamientos? ¿Tan pronto ha olvidado todo ese infeliz? Simplemente no quiere admitir que han cambiado las cosas entre nosotros. Estuve llorando bastante tiempo, sin embargo Piccolo vino tras un largo rato, cosa que no esperaba, ya que dudo que venga aquí a arreglar las cosas, no se porqué esa obsesión con saber lo que va a pasar dentro de unos días.

- ¿Vas a estar llorando todo el tiempo? Si sigues así no vas a estar lo suficientemente preparada el torneo de Cell. No te entrené para que te encierres a malgastar tu energía llorando.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Después del espectáculo que has montado alguien tenía que hacerte entrar en razón.

- Encima es mi culpa... ¿No es así?

- Vamos... no es momento para estas cosas, hay que preparase para la llegada de Cell.

- Piccolo, estoy dispuesta a contarte lo de Goku si me dices que es lo que sientes en verdad por mi.

- ¿A que viene eso ahora?

- Si eres capaz de contestarme, seré capaz de confiar en ti en algo tan importante. Espero entiendas mis motivos.

- Ya te he dicho, no siento nada por ti.

Me incorporé y me acerqué a el, tomando su mano derecha con mis manos.

- Deja de ser un orgulloso y dime la verdad. - Le dije mirándole fijamente. Se me quedó mirando un rato algo nervioso, sin saber exactamente que responderme. Pero de repente se molestó y giró su cara.

- De que te sirve saber algo como eso si dentro de un año te irás. Deberías disfrutar tu ultimo año aquí. Lo que sienta por ti no tiene importancia.

¿Será verdad? ¿Me ha dicho que siente algo por mi sin decírmelo? No pude evitar tirarlo de el cuello de su capa y plantarle un beso.

- Eso me vale. - Le dije con mis manos al rededor de su cuello. La cara de Piccolo era todo un poema, creo que no entendió lo que acaba de decirme sin palabras ni sabia porque me había puesto tan contenta.

- Estas loca... - Creo que fue lo único que pudo contestarme ante aquel acto tan impulsivo.

Piccolo es una persona muy cautelosa, creo que no hará nada indebido la información que debía proporcionarle No se porqué pero de repente siento que puedo contarle estas cosas... Puedo compartir este peso con él. Así que soltando su cuello y mirándolo fijamente me dispuse a hablar.

No le conté muchos detalles, pero le expliqué a grandes rasgos como vencerían a Cell y cómo Goku iba a morir, y le conté el porqué su muerte es necesaria, ya que esos años muerto le ayudan a perfeccionar su entrenamiento en el más allá para un futuro oponente. Creo que Piccolo entendió todo a la perfección y accedió a no entrometerse en la muerte de Goku, ya que si era por el bien de la tierra no podía impedir, también accedió a pretender no saber nada de este asunto.

Una vez terminada aquella charla volvimos con los demás, que se encontraban jugando a las cartas. Que extraño era pensar que dentro de unos días íbamos a luchar todos. Me pregunto si algo cambiará con mi presencia en este universo. En fin eso no lo sabremos hasta que llegue el momento.

_Continuará..._


	29. Una noche antes del Torneo

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Una noche antes del Torneo**

Los días en el templo fueron bastante tranquilos. Y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado con Piccolo esos días sentí que habíamos vuelto al principio. El se encontraba a su aire, meditando y observando la tierra la mayor parte del tiempo. De vez en cuando se acercaba con nosotros a oír nuestras charlas. Pero sin embargo, yo empecé a sentir un gran dolor en el pecho, el hecho de estar tanto tiempo alejada de el me estaba matando. Quizá es porque me acostumbre a tenerlo cerca la mayor parte del tiempo, quizá sea porque me he enamorado de ese insensible. Y por más que intentaba acercarme a el, nunca podía, siempre aparecía o Gohan, Dende o Trunks por algún lado, y el encima no hace nada por estar conmigo. ¿Será que el año que pasamos juntos no significó nada para el?

Finalmente estábamos a una noche del torneo de Cell y ahora que lo pienso, estos días Goku ha estado con su esposa, seguramente engendrando al futuro Goten. Mmm.. que lastima, no me tocará conocer al pequeño hermano de Gohan. Pero bueno, quien sabe lo que me deparará el futuro y creo que como siempre estoy yéndome por la tangente, he decidido ser mucho más positiva y no dejaré que estos temas me carcoman mucho más. En fin, es la ultima noche antes del torneo y creo que debería seguir el ejemplo de Goku, claro, sin el tema de engendrar nada. Creo que debía hacer un ultimo intento, quizá sea mi ultima oportunidad, como dijo Piccolo aunque sepa el futuro no se que pasara el día de mañana, después de lo que pasó con Cell no quiero confiarme.

Esa noche cenamos platillos al estilo oriental ya que a Mr. Popo le apetecía preparamos algo especial esa noche antes del torneo. Aunque el no sabia que iba a pasar, estaba de buen humor debido a la llegada de Dende, creo que el hecho de servir a Kamisama era algo que le hacia sentirse completo como persona. Pero a lo que iba, estábamos en la mesa Trunks, Gohan, Dende, Krillin y yo. Piccolo esta haciéndonos compañía de pie a un lado de la cocina, afortunadamente Vegeta se había ido esa noche a Capsule-Corp, menos mal, menudo carácter tiene ese sayayin. A pesar de que ese día la cena estaba deliciosa no podía dejar de pensar de que forma podía conseguir algo de intimidad con Piccolo. Quizá lo más sensato sea pillarlo una vez todos se hayan ido a dormir, me pregunto si a pesar de todo, estará en humor de pasar la noche conmigo.

La noche siguió su curso, hasta que finalmente terminamos de cenar. Todos estábamos yéndonos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, salvo Piccolo, que solía quedarse meditando en la entrada. ¿Que acaso no descansa nunca ese namek? Ya que todos se encontraban dormidos, salí un segundo al encuentro de mi amado.

- ¿Que haces despierta Yatziri? - Me regañó Piccolo aun meditando. No se como me ha pillado si he bajado totalmente mi ki. Ah es verdad, tiene un oído increíble, ha oído mis pisadas.

- Emm. Hace una noche preciosa, quería ver el cielo un rato.

- ¿Crees que soy tonto o que? ¡Vete de una vez a dormir! ¡Que este no es momento de estar incordiando! Mañana tienes que estar al 100% de tus energías, así que deja de perder el tiempo.

- Pero...

- Después del torneo hablamos. Ahora hay que descansar para dar lo mejor de nosotros mañana.

- Pues estoy segura que ni Vegeta ni Goku están durmiendo ahora mismo.- Le dije acercándome sutilmente a su lado y sentándome en el suelo. Creo que la frase que le dije no le hizo mucha gracia, la imagen mental que le había proporcionado parece que tampoco le agradó mucho.

- Y a mi que me importa que hagan esos dos. - Me dijo serio, aun sentado.

- ¿No te interesaría tomar ejemplo? - Le dije acercándome a el y poniéndole ojitos mientras mi camisón caía por uno de mis hombros. Piccolo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Por más que intentes provocarme no haré nada aquí, no se si sepas que no estamos solos como en la habitación del tiempo.

- Entonces no es que no quieras, lo que pasa es que no quieres molestar a los demás. - Le dije acercándome más a el, apoyando mis brazos en su hombrera. Piccolo me apartó pero al moverme caí en su pecho. - ¿Porqué no me acompañas a mi habitación? Prometo ser silenciosa. - Le dije de manera sensual. Piccolo solo me miraba algo aterrado. - Anda, hace mucho que no duermes conmigo. Venga no me hagas usar mis tácticas, conozco tus puntos débiles, se con que puedo hacerte rendirte a mi pies.

- Yatziri... baja la voz. Dende es namekiano, no se si lo recuerdas.- No contesté a eso, simplemente volví a montarme sobre el.

- Entonces simplemente acompáñame. - Le dije atacando su cuello. Piccolo intentó no decir ni pio pero un gemido casi imperceptible salió de su boca. - Sabes que eso libera mucho estrés, mucho más que la meditación. No querrás estar tenso mañana, además te he contado todo y se que ya tienes planificado el día de mañana. - Le susurre al oído.

- Esta bien, pero cállate de una vez. Como alguien se entere te mato. - Jeje. Se que Piccolo no se resiste mucho a ciertos puntos, tanto sexo con el me ha hecho conocerlo bastante bien. Además, en el fondo lo deseaba, recuerdo las noches en las que simplemente me despertaba directamente para ir al meollo, se que era una forma en la que le gustaba liberar tensión.

Me costó un poco arrastrarlo a donde yo estaba durmiendo esos días, afortunadamente al ser la única chica me dio una habitación a parte, así que no había problema con incordiar a los demás. En el transcurso a la habitación Piccolo se estuvo haciendo bastante del rogar, le encantaba jugar ese papel de víctima conmigo, pero ya no me hace sentir mal, al contrario, me encanta conocerlo a ese nivel. Lo gracioso es que en ese trayecto Piccolo estaba bastante desconcentrado, pero sin embargo aun trataba de ir cauteloso y si veía que subía un poco la voz me silenciaba inmediatamente. Hasta que finalmente entramos allí y como una gata en celo me tiré hacia el, besándolo apasionadamente.

Solo habían pasado unos días, pero para mi fueron eternos,. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de estar a solas con el, y parece ser que por fin lo había conseguido. Jugando un poco con mis tácticas de mujer empecé a besarle al rededor del cuello. En ese momento Piccolo me detuvo un segundo, lo cual me asustó un poco, pero lo único que quería era quitarse aquella estorbosa capa y aquel turbante. Uf, pero que te pasa Yatziri, te preocupas como si nunca hubiesen estado a solas. Finalmente fue el el que se me lanzó y me tumbó en la cama besándome apasionadamente. No era raro verlo así, ya que una vez Piccolo me agarró confianza no le costaba una vez en la faena tomar el la iniciativa, es más hasta me dejó enseñarle algunos trucos para mejorar el proceso. El hecho de saber hacer un buen cunilingus no me venía nada mal, un buen truco que empezó a usar en el acto. Claro, me costó bastante contenerme a la hora de gemir, pero una trata de no perder la noción de donde se encuentra para evitar hacer un escándalo, acto seguido, Piccolo volvió a besarme. Conocía bastante bien a este namek, por más que me jure no sentir nada por mi, ya han sido demasiados encuentros de este tipo para que lo siga negando. Si fuese algo ocasional o el no ser la única quizá haría que dudase, pero no era el caso. Quizá estaba algo distraída con el sitio porque no me di cuenta en el momento en que Piccolo me penetró y sin querer un fuerte gemido salió de mi boca. Creo que le hice perder la concentración al namek, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es a aquel hombre con cara de preocupación tapándome la boca.

- Te dije que te callaras.

- Estamos encerrados, nadie puede oírnos - Le dije una vez me quitó la mano de mi boca y me dirigí a morderle una oreja, otro de sus puntos débiles. Piccolo perdió otra vez la concentración y volvió al meollo del asunto. Continuó penetrándome salvajemente y no me disgustaba, al contrario, me gustaba cuando tomaba el control sobre mi. Volvió a besarme mientras estaba dentro de mi, hasta que finalmente llegué a mi orgasmo, que nuevamente me costó controlar, aunque Piccolo esta vez ignoró mi grito ya que el llegó unos segundos después. Finalmente cayó a mi lado, y creo que fue por la costumbre, ya que muchas veces hizo esto en el pasado.

Lo malo fue a la mañana siguiente, cuando los demás notaron que el Ki de Piccolo en mi habitación. Si me hubiese despertado antes quizá hubiese impedido que Gohan tocara a la puerta, y por tanto Piccolo no habría pegado un salto al darse cuenta de que sabían que estaba conmigo, y si en vez de preocuparnos le hubiésemos contestado al pequeño, quizá Gohan no habría abierto la puerta preocupado y no me hubiera encontrado a mi totalmente desnuda tapada por solo una sábana junto a Piccolo abrochándose el pantalón. Y no sería tanto problema si Piccolo dejase su maldito orgullo, pero por supuesto esto fue motivo para que se vistiese corriendo y saliese furioso de la habitación, poniendo mala cara a todo aquel que se le acercó a saludarle. De verdad, no es para tanto, hasta el mismo Goku no se atrevió a charlar con el de camino al Torneo por la cara que traía, este hombre es de verdad imposible. Vamos a ver, absolutamente nadie se sorprendió por ello, si desde ya hace bastante tiempo nos han visto como novios, no se porque sigue molestándole tanto que nos vean juntos. En fin, solo espero que este percance no vaya a desconcentrarlo en la pelea, ya que hoy es un día muy importante, en el que para colmo, Dende informó a todos que no podemos revivir a los fallecidos dos veces. A ver que es lo que nos espera, porque para colmo, yo ya he muerto una vez.

_Continuará..._


	30. El torneo de Cell

_Afuuu! De nuevo siento el retraso... Nunca había estado tan ocupada como en el ultimo mes. He estado trabajando y haciendo mil trámites, de verdad perdón por la tardanza. Espero poder agarrar nuevamente ritmo con esto, que si no no lo termino en la vida U_U._

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**El Torneo de Cell**

El torneo empezó como todos ustedes saben con una aparición bastante singular. El insoportable de Mr. Satán hizo su aparición en el torneo de la manera que todos conocemos... haciendo mofa de si mismo. Me pregunto como alguien como el pudo tener una niña tan perspicaz como Videl. En fin, estamos en un universo alterno, parece ser que en estos sitios la genética toma sus propias reglas. He leído en muchísimos fics acerca de humanas o sayayins teniendo hijos con namekianos, pero afortunadamente no estoy en uno de ellos, la mezcla entre la raza humana con la namekiana tiene que ser algo grotesca, afortunadamente después de aprender acerca de los nameks me quedo tranquila al saber que no podría yo engendrar un hijo de ese modo, especialmente por esos casos tan peculiares que he visto. El cabello morado de Trunks, o la no tan agraciada Maron son unos ejemplos que podría poner al asunto que describo.

Por fin el imbécil de Ox-Satán dejó de hacer el tonto cuando Cell lo sacó de un golpe de la plataforma, ya era hora, ese fanfarrón no hacía más que dar la lata. Por fin Goku subió a la plataforma a pelear. Piccolo se veía un tanto nervioso debido a lo que le había contado. Sabía que no debía actuar hasta que Goku mandara a Gohan a pelear, pero se notaba que la impaciencia estaba dándole un mal trago. Me acerqué a tratar de animarlo dándole la mano, pero su única reacción fue rechazarme aquel acto.

- Déjame tranquilo niña. - Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos pero sin dejar de mirar la pelea.

- Sabes que no debes preocuparte. Todo va a seguir su ritmo. Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto. - La fría mirada que me lanzó al decirle esas palabras me dejó bastante asustada. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho era como si de repente no me creyese ni una palabra.

- Después de lo que pasó con Cell la otra vez no puedo fiarme de tus predicciones.

- Jamás debí haberte contado nada. - Le dije dándole la espalda.

- ¡Al suelo! - En ese momento Piccolo me cogió del hombro y me hizo hincarme. Un Kame-Hame-Ha de Cell pasó encima de mi cabeza.

- De verdad que eres tonta. Vas con la idea de que sabes que va a pasar pero ni te habías percatado de ese ataque.

- Lo siento si no recuerdo todo con lujo de detalle. Además no estaba atenta a la pelea.

- Vas a acabar igual que Goku si no prestas atención.

¡Pero que le pasaba a este infeliz! Estaba muy agresivo conmigo. No se que sigue tan molesto. ¡Maldición!.. de repente me siento algo mareada... llevo así ya unos días, pero el coraje que me esta haciendo pasar este infeliz me está afectando. No se porqué sigo intentando caerle bien, esta claro de que nada de lo que haga va a hacerle cambiar de opinión. A veces es tan cariñoso conmigo... bueno, si a lo que hace conmigo puede llamársele "ser cariñoso".

- ¡ALÉJENSE DE LA PLATAFORMA!

El grito de Goku nos hizo a todos estremecernos e intentar salir volando. Intenté volar, pero de repente me sentí algo débil, ... ¿Pero... que me pasa ahora?

- ¡Yatziri! - Gritó Gohan cuando vio que me estaba costando emprender el vuelo. Sin embargo sentí como uno de los brazos de Piccolo me agarraban del estómago y me llevaba con los demás.

- Yatziri.. ¿Estas bien? - Me preguntó Krillin.

- Si, lo siento, es que últimamente no me he sentido muy bien, desde que salí de la habitación del tiempo estoy algo mareada.

- Creo que deberías volver. No esta bien que estés aquí si no te encuentras bien. - Me dijo Tien-Shin-Han.

- No, he estado entrenando durante un año, quiero demostrar que no ha sido en balde.

- ¡No digas estupideces! Deberías volver al templo ahora mismo. - Me gritó Piccolo de manera agresiva.

- ¡No voy a volver! ¡Quiero demostrarte que el entrenamiento que me diste ha servido!

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! Si mueres no podrás revivir con las esferas del dragón. Tu misma.

- ¡¿Porqué estas tan agresivo conmigo?! - Le grité frente a todos. Piccolo puso cara de sorprendido al no esperar esa reacción.

- Ya estoy cansada de la forma en que me tratas. Solo por lo que pasó esta mañana no es para que te pongas de esa forma conmigo!

- Eh... Chicos... habría que estar pendiente a la pelea.. - Trató de interrumpirme Krillin.

- ¿Sabes que? De acuerdo, tu ganas... no volveré a buscarte nunca más. Ya estoy cansada de rogarte, ya estoy harta! Puedes estar tranquilo, que no pienso volver a molestarte. - No se porqué esas palabras salieron de mi boca... pero en verdad las sentía.

- Chicos... este no es sitio para una pelea de novios. - Volvió a interrumpir Krillin.

Piccolo estaba molesto, le había hecho quedar en ridículo frente a los demás. Estuvo a punto de contestarme, pero sin embargo, todos nos dimos la vuelta al ver que Goku se había rendido.

- ¿Que tiene planeado Goku?! - Preguntó Trunks. Todos estaban en ascuas, traté de limpiar pronto mis lágrimas, ya no quería dar más espectáculo. Además a pesar de del show, no quería que Goku me viera así, no quería alterar los futuros hechos.

Goku no tardó en aterrizar con nosotros y en mandar a Gohan a pelear con Cell. Durante la primera parte de la batalla todos estuvieron alegando con Goku sobre su decisión sin embargo, Piccolo no se dignó a hablar mucho. Le dije que tenía que repetir lo que había ocurrido pero sin embargo estaba bastante callado, por más molesta que esté con el no puedo dejar de estar pendiente de lo que haga, no debe cambiar el futuro, si no, el día que venga Boo los guerreros Z no estarán preparados, ya que Goku se vuelve bastante poderoso con aquel entrenamiento.

La muerte del androide 16 dejó a todos consternados y bastante preocupados, en especial a Gohan, que quedó bastante traumatizado. Llegó un punto en que no sabía que iba a pasar a continuación. Piccolo seguía sin decir ni una palabra, serio mirando a la plataforma. Quizá después de el numerito que le monté no quería dar más el canto con tanto enojo, además de que ese sermón que tenía que echarle a Goku tampoco es que cambiase mucho las cosas en la batalla.

Finalmente llegó el momento en que Cell expulsó a los Cells Junior y fueron a atacarnos. ¡Maldita sea!, encima de todo yo no me encontraba del todo bien para pelear, peor no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, encima que uno de esos bichos fue a atacarme. Pude defenderme durante unos minutos, pero no se que me pasó de repente que empecé a perder el conocimiento, lo último que sentí fue una patada en mi rostro que me hizo volar por los aires, de ahí en adelante ya no recuerdo como terminó todo.. ¡Maldita sea!

_Continuará..._


	31. Inesperado

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Inesperado**

¿Dónde estoy? He abierto los ojos y no me encuentro en el torneo de Cell... ¿Que ha pasado? Estas paredes son muy parecidas a las de Capsule Corp... estaré en casa de Bulma... Que extraño, no recuerdo haber llegado hasta aquí. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es la patada de aquel Cell Junior en mi cara... Al girar un poco la cabeza pude ver que no estaba sola en aquella habitación, no sabía por que pero Piccolo se encontraba meditando en la ventana que se encontraba pegada a mi cama. Parece ser que el Torneo de Cell ya terminó, algo ha pasado allí para que este en estas circunstancias, me pregunto... ¿Qué me habrá pasado? ¿Porqué he perdido el conocimiento?

- Ya has despertado. - Piccolo interrumpió mis pensamientos mientras aterrizaba a los pies de mi cama. - ¿Como te encuentras? - Me dijo en tono serio... ¿Y a este que mosca le ha picado? ¿A que se debe tanta preocupación de repente? Después de lo que le dije era para que dejara de buscarme, en fin, no debo ser grosera, algo ha pasado y tengo que enterarme de que es.

- De momento creo que bien. ¿Qué pasó en el torneo de Cell? ¿Todo fue como te conté? - Le pregunté de forma impersonal, aún seguía algo molesta con el.

- Si, no te preocupes. Después de que cayeras, Krillin te trajo hasta aquí. Al final Gohan derrotó a esos molestos mini cells, y todo fue como me dijiste... Incluyendo la muerte de Goku.

- ¿Y porqué estás tu aquí? ¿No ibas a quedarte a entrenar a Dende en el Templo Sagrado? - Piccolo se quedó callado un segundo mirándome fijamente. Después de un rato meditando algo soltó una leve risa y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

- Es increíble como va a ser imposible que te alejes de mi. - ¿A qué venía eso? Esa frase no sabría como interpretarla, la decía con un tono algo irónico.

- No hace falta que estés conmigo. Como te dije antes, no volveré a rogarte, ya me cansé de que me trates de esa forma.

- Te refieres a tu último berrinche. No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a tus arrebatos infantiles. Aunque me molestó que, como siempre, lo hicieses en el momento más inoportuno. - Algo andaba mal, algo no cuadraba en la actitud de Piccolo...

- ¿Me puedes decir que diablos te pasa? Estás muy raro conmigo.

- Yatziri.. - Se quedó pensando un poco mientras desviaba su mirada de mi. - ¿Que es exactamente lo que aprendiste de mi raza con aquellos nameks? ¿Que fue exactamente lo que te explicaron?

- ¿Eh? ¿A que viene eso ahora? Solo me dijeron que los nameks eran una raza muy adaptable, que podían coger elementos de su propio entorno. Me explicaron los puntos más sensibles en un namek y que debido a que habías nacido en la tierra eras capaz de tener relaciones conmigo.

- ¿Y acerca de la procreación?

- Pues fue una explicación bastante científica. Ahora mismo no lo recuerdo muy bien. Me dijeron que los nameks se reproducen con la puesta de huevos, y que son capaces de crear namek con mutaciones para adaptarse al entorno, y me dijo que en el caso de Kamisama al no saber que era namek el se adaptó directamente a la tierra.

Piccolo se quedó meditando con mi respuesta. Parece ser que se había quedado inconforme con mi respuesta.

- ¿Y que fue exactamente lo que entendiste de esa explicación?

- Que podía tener sexo contigo libremente, además de conocer tus puntos débiles.

- ¿Nada mas? ¿No pensaste que esa adaptación podía ser completa? - Estaba confusa, no entendía a que se refería. Piccolo parece ser que al fin había comprendido lo que le había explicado. - Yatziri... - Se quedó un momento en silencio mirándome fijamente, parece que quería decirme algo, pero le estaba costando trabajo. ¿Será que al fin me dirá que me quiere? Me acerqué más a el curiosa por sus palabras, pero el shock que éstas causaron en mi me hicieron caer sobre mi espalda.

- Yatziri...Estas embarazada.

¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo podía haber sido eso posible? ¿Cómo demonios había pasado esto? No supe que contestar, no era capaz de expresar lo que sentía con palabras. Sin embargo, Piccolo seguía sereno y hasta soltó una risa algo sarcástica.

- Me lo imaginaba, solo a ti se te puede pasar por alto ese detalle tan importante. Se nota que como siempre no prestaste atención al conjunto, solo a lo que te interesaba. ¡Podías haberme avisado!

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Y tu porqué demonios no sabes como funciona tu propio cuerpo?¡ - Le contesté enojada.

- Porque jamás creí que iría a intimar con una humana. - Me contestó con su típica cara intimidatoria. Hasta que se levantó de mi cama y mientras se dirigía a la puerta, se despidió de mi con un tono bastante agresivo. - Esta tarde te vas conmigo al templo sagrado. - Al llegar a la puerta se giró para terminar su frase. - Voy a vigilarte hasta que mi hijo haya nacido.

- Pero...

- No aceptaré escusas. Haberlo pensado antes. Pero no te preocupes, Bulma te ha hecho unos estudios y el embarazo seguramente será más corto que uno humano, tendrás al hijo dentro de 4 meses debido a mis genes. Así que podrás ir a salva cumplir tu misión y regresar cuanto antes.

- ¿ Qué?... ¿Quieres que vuelva? - Me emocionó mucho esa frase. Aunque estaba molesta con el y no me alegraba mucho la situación, me sentía feliz por oír esas palabras.

- Si, no quiero que ese niño crezca sin su madre. Te veo esta tarde. - Se fue dando un portazo.

¿Yo? ¿Embarazada? ¿Pero como pude ser tan tonta? ¿Como voy a tener a un hijo mitad namek-mitad humano? ¡Va a ser un mutante! ¡Yo no quería que pasara esto! Por más que Piccolo se empeñe en que pase este ultimo año con el, era algo que no quería, y menos de esta forma. Lo único que deseo es que el niño que llevo dentro no vaya a salir de una forma muy grotesca. Debí haber puesto más atención a lo que me explicaron esos namek. ¿Como pude pasarlo por alto?

_Continuará..._


	32. Asimilación

Al fin pude actualizar. De verdad lo siento mucho. Entre los dos últimos meses que tuve bastante trabajo y las vacaciones no me quedaba tiempo para escribir. Odio que me pasen estas cosas, y más cuando solo me quedan unos capítulos para terminar. En fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo, espero de verdad pronto actualizar UU.

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Asimilación**

Después de recibir aquella noticia no podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que me encontraba malherida y algo cansada no podía dejar de pensar en aquella noticia. Es la primera vez que experimentos una sensación tan extraña. Por un lado estoy enojada conmigo misma ya que un error de comprensión me hizo llegar a este problema... ¡Tonta, tonta tonta! Claro como no se me ocurrió pensar que si un namek es una raza adaptable para la supervivencia no solo se limitaba a la capacidad de tener sexo si no a la reproducción de la especie, ahora que lo pienso hasta parece lógico, ¿Pero en que demonios estaba yo pensando cuando me explicaron aquello? Sin embargo, me pregunto que clase de físico adquirirá mi pequeño, ¿Será humano, namek o una mezcla de ambas? La verdad eso me asusta un poco. Es curioso, hace tan solo unas horas que me enteré de esto, y ya estoy empezando a sentir cariño por el ser que crece en mi interior, ¿Será esto el famoso instinto maternal? ¿Estaré preparada?

- Yatziri, ¿Como te encuentras?- No había notado que Bulma había entrado con una bandeja de comida. - Deberías comer algo, dentro de poco vendrá Piccolo a recogerte. Me pidió que te cuidara de aquí a que arreglaba algunos asuntos.

Es verdad, mi ultimo año iba a pasarlo con Piccolo. En el fondo es lo que quería, pero.. no se si me gusta que sea de esta forma. Bulma se acercó a mi y pasó su mano frente a mis ojos varias veces, tratando de captar mi atención, en verdad no se que me pasaba pero estaba demasiado distraida.

- Hola Yatziri. ¿Estas desierta? Ni me has contestado.

- ¿Eh? Ah si lo siento, estoy pensando en mis cosas. - Finalmente le contesté a Bulma, esta vez traté de centrarme en lo que me decía.

- Te entiendo... - Bulma se sentó a mi lado dejándome la bandeja de comida en mis piernas. - Descubrir que estás embarazada es una sensación un tanto peculiar.

- Oye... ¿Que reacción tuvo Piccolo al enterarse de la noticia? - A Bulma le sorprendió mi pregunta.

- Pues... creo que se lo tomó bien, ya sabes que el no es muy fácil interpretar lo que pasa por su cabeza. Al principio no me creía cuando se lo dije, y estuvo negandolo hasta que le enseñé una foto de una ecografía tuya. Lo único que hizo fue coger la foto y mirarla detenidamente... Creo que en fondo se alegró con la noticia. Me recordó mucho a Vegeta cuando se enteró de que iba a se papá. Además de que quiso ser el quien te diera la noticia, ha estado desde ayer aquí metido esperando a que despertases.

- ¿En serio? - Le dije con los ojos destellando alegría. No se porque reaccioné de esa forma. Será porque a pesar de todo sigo enamorada de ese maldito.

- Vaya reacción. Nunca creí que alguien se pudiese interesar por ese monstruo. Aunque si te digo la verdad lo que menos entiendo son esos sentimientos en alguien como el.

- ¿De verdad lo ves enamorado de mi? - Le dije intrigada, la pregunta era un tanto extraña.

- Bueno.. es difícil decirlo, pero bueno, ciertamente te trata diferente que a los demás, incluso de forma diferente a Gohan.. supongo.. que es lo mas parecido a estar enamorado que he visto. - Bulma se levantó de la cama. - Bueno, tengo varias cosas que hacer, supongo que Piccolo vendrá directamente aquí.

- ¡Gracias por todo Bulma!

- No hay de que. Ya eres como de la familia. Y lo que me emociona es que mi Trunks ya tendrá un amiguito para jugar. Nos vemos entonces.

...De la familia... ¡Que alegría! Lastima que tenga entre medias ese maldito Apocalipsis. ¡Pero voy a volver! Voy a formar a mi familia en este mundo. Nada podría ir mejor para mi en estos momentos. ¡Que feliz estoy! ¿Quién me iba a decir cuando estaba en la tierra que mi futuro iba a cambiar de una forma tan drástica? Bueno, debería relajarme... trataré de ver algo de televisión, a ver si así dejo de comerme las ansias de aquí a que llegue.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que se dignó en aparecer, ya había oscurecido y no se porque pero no pude evitar reprocharle un poco al verle entrar.

- Vaya, ya has llegado... Aunque ya ha obscurecido. ¿Porqué tan tarde?

-Eso no te incumbe. - Me respondió algo borde.- Vayámonos de una vez. Le he pedido a Bulma uno de esos AirCars para ir al Templo, me dijo que volar no te convendría mucho en estos momentos. Así que vamos, date prisa, lo he dejado al borde de la ventana.

- Es verdad, había olvidado que habías tomado clases para conducir.

- No me lo recuerdes... - Dijo como si fuese un mal recuerdo, con lo gracioso que me pareció a mi.

- Por cierto Piccolo, tengo mis cosas en casa de Chichi, ¿Podríamos ir a recogerlas?... Aunque no se si Chichi seguirá despierta.

- No hay que hacerlo. Ya esta todo en el Templo Sagrado. Deberías irte levantando, no creo que quieras que se nos haga más tarde.

Piccolo espero pacientemente a que me cambiara, aunque no se fue de la habitación, solo se sentó un momento en la cama esperando a que terminase de cambiarme. Vaya, lo tenía ahí recostado en mi cama, pero sin embargo hoy no tenía ganas de sexo. ¿Sería por el embarazo? ¿Será porque aun estoy enfadada? A decir verdad aun estoy algo mareada. Creo que el lo sabia esto por lo que no le importaba estar tan cercano a mi en estos momentos.

Por extraño que parezca Piccolo se portó como todo un caballero aquella vez, me ayudó a cargar mis cosas y a subirme al AirCar, bueno, supongo que será más por saber que tengo a su hijo creciendo en mi interior, jamás me había tratado con tanta delicadeza. Además no se porqué pero le vi mucho más sereno que de costumbre.

El camino al Templo de Kamisama fue largo, tardamos cerca de una hora en llegar allí, normal con la velocidad de este trasto normal que tardemos tanto. En el trayecto Piccolo no me hablaba, así que intenté sacarle conversación.

- Piccolo, muchas gracias por ayudarme en estos momentos. - Le dije mirando al suelo, para disimular que me había sonrojado un poco.

- Vaya ya se te ha pasado el enfado. De todos modos que sepas que esto lo hago por mi futuro hijo. Ya me dijo Bulma que será un embarazo delicado debido a que mi raza no se compenetra del todo con la tuya, así que tendrás que guardar reposo.

- Pero Bulma y Chichi no tuvieron un embarazo así de complicado.

- Es diferente.. Los sayayins tienen mucho mas parecido el ADN de los humanos, por tanto no es tan complicado.

- Es verdad, los sayayins son como monos, creo que visto fríamente los humanos somos más avanzados. - Dije en modo bromista. Creo que conseguí hacer sonreír un poco a Piccolo.

- Si...Supongo.

La verdad es que Piccolo era algo soso a la hora de hablar conmigo. Se limitaba a contestarme todo lo que preguntaba pero no sacaba ningún tema por su cuenta. Me cansa tener que ser yo siempre la que saque conversación. pero bueno, afortunadamente solo estuvimos en silencio unos 15 minutos ya que aterrizamos en el templo.

- Bienvenida Señoirta Yatziri, espero haya tenido un buen viaje. - me saludó el cortés Popo.

- Muchas gracias. ¿Y donde está Dende?

- Por ahora se ha ido a descansar, hoy hemos estado muy ocupados.

- Mr. Popo, dale algo de comer a Yatziri, tiene que reponer fuerzas del viaje.

- De acuerdo Señor Piccolo.

Piccolo se dirigió al borde del templo y ahí se sentó a meditar, mientras tanto Mr. Popo me llevo a tomar algo. Tras terminar la cena me dirigí a la cama, estaba exausta. A ver que tal llevaré estos meses de embarazo, aunque sea mas corto que uno normal, parece que será algo más complicado que de costumbre. Espero todo salga bien. En fin, creo que por hoy debería descansar, ya mañana será otro día.

_Continuará..._


	33. Un nuevo comienzo

¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! No saben de verdad que mesesitos llevo de trabajo y hacer mil cosas, además que para colmo no me había llegado la musa, creo que cuando estas saturado de trabajo es lo que más tarde llega XD. En fin, ya me regañó mi marido y algunos amigos que leen esto por no actualizar, así que venga, ya por fin, he podido sacar la musa de paseo XD, y espero que dure un tiempo más, que ya tengo planeado el desenlace, solo me falta tiempo y un poco de musa ^^.

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Había pasado no más de una semana desde que me había instalado en el Templo Sagrado. Era extraño, Piccolo estaba demasiado servicial conmigo. La primera mañana que desperté me sorprendió verle acostado a mi lado cubriéndome con su brazo, en modo protector. Parece que el tema del bebé le había cambiado por completo, este no era el Piccolo que yo conocía. Ya no me evadía, al contrario, era amable conmigo, eso me tenía totalmente extrañada. Se que es bastante triste lo que voy a decir, pero si por el hecho de tener un hijo juntos había conseguido ablandar su corazón hacia mi, para mi era suficiente. No voy a negar que estaba muy contenta, al fin estaba con la persona que amaba e iba a formar una familia con él, solo me quedaba ese pequeño contratiempo llamado "Apocalípsis", lo siento por aquellos terrícolas, pero no merecían ni que los salvase, el mundo en el que vivía ya estaba muy podrido, pero que se le va a hacer, el destino es el destino y me toca luchar quiera o no.

Bueno, no me quiero desviar mucho del tema. En fin, hoy tenemos una pequeña reunión con Bulma debido a la derrota de Cell, aunque esta vez no estaba Goku no dudamos en festejar, ya que nuevamente la Tierra estaba en paz y armonía nuevamente.

- Yatziri, ¿Estás lista? Hay que salir pronto ya que no podemos ir volando. - Entró Piccolo para ver si ya estaba lista para la fiesta.

- Si, ya estoy lista. Solo deja tomar mi bolso y nos vamos. - Se me hacía extraño charlar con el de esta mañera, me sentía como si estuviese casada con el.

Agarré mi bolso y me detuve frente a él.

- ¿Que te parece? - Gire sobre mi misma para enseñarle mi atuendo, gran error, ya que me mareé y estuve a punto de caerme de no ser porque Piccolo consiguió agarrarme.

- Se te olvida que estás embarazada, no puedes ir haciendo eso. - Llevaba a penas 3 semanas de embarazo, y debo decir que aun no se me notaba mucho, aunque el embarazo duraba la mitad de uno humano, aun no se me notaba gran cosa, salvo por los mareos y las ganas de comer mucho. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir la mano de Piccolo sobre mi flequillo despejando mi frente, mientras la otra me agarraba de la cadera para evitar que cayese.

- Vamos. Nos están esperando. - Piccolo bajo su otro brazo, iba a soltarme para irnos. No pude evitar en ese momento lanzarme a sus labios, no se que le estaba pasando últimamente, ya que estaba más.. cariñoso no es la palabra, ya que no me abrazaba ni me besaba, pero cuando yo intentaba hacerlo no me apartaba de él como antes. Creo que eso será algo que no podré cambiar en él. Las única vez que el tuvo la iniciativa era en la habitación del tiempo, aunque solo para lo que sexo se refiere. Esta vez mi beso no iba con intenciones lujuriosas, simplemente no podía resistirme a un Piccolo tan pendiente de mi, aunque sólo sea por su hijo, que quieran que no formaba también parte de mi.

- Vamos, no querrás llegar tarde. - Me dijo al separarse de mi, girándose... No puede ser, creo que al fin lo he conseguido, le he visto ponerse rojo al girarse, ¿Eso significará que empieza a sentir algo por mi? Toda esta semana ha sido mágica, aunque no ha habido sexo, tenerlo tan cerca me hace muy feliz.

Finalmente nos fuimos a Casule Corp, Piccolo sacó la nave que Bulma nos había dado y emprendimos el viaje. Aunque no charlamos mucho durante el viaje, me sentía feliz. estaba tan contenta que no pude evitar agarrarme del brazo de mi querido namek quedándome dormida en su hombro en el trayecto, la verdad es que con el embarazo me quedo dormida fácilmente donde sea.

Al llegar a Capsule Corp aterrizamos dentro, Piccolo rápidamente me ayudó a bajarme tomándome de la mano, en plan princesa. Esta nueva actitud en él me encantaba, y por supuesto aprovechándome de ello, agarré su mano, al fin sentía que eramos una pareja de verdad. No se que pasaría por su cabeza, pero no me negaba ningún gesto hacia su persona.

- Hola, ya están aquí, ¡Bienvenidos! Pueden comer todo lo que quieran, aún no ha llegado ni Gohan ni Chichi, pero están por llegar. La verdad esta fiesta la hicimos un poco por ellos, para animarlos por la muerte de Goku y ya de paso festejamos tu embarazo. Que por cierto, ¿Como vas?

- Muchas gracias Bulma. La verdad voy bastante bien. - Le dije muy cordial, no se porque, me sentía más tranquila de lo habitual.

De repente se acercaron Krillin y Yamcha a saludarnos.

- Hola Yatziri! Cómo estás? - Se acercaron a mi saludándome al unísono.

- Hola Krillin!, Hola Yamcha!

- Bulma ya nos contó acerca del nuevo miembro de la familia. Muchas felicidades. - Me dijo Krillin que, acto seguido, se acercó a Piccolo. - Vaya Piccolo, al fin decidiste sentar cabeza, te felicito amigo, nos tenía preocupados tu mal genio. - Piccolo a esto solo respondió con un gruñido, no quería hablar del tema.

- Hablando de eso, ya tienes casi un mes de embarazo, en edad humana son ya más de mes y medio. Creo que ya podríamos saber el sexo de tu bebé. Piccolo, ¿No te gustaría saberlo? - Preguntó Bulma.

- ¡A mi me encantaría! Así podríamos ir preparando el cuarto del bebé. - Dije muy emocionada. Bulma en ese instante sacó una jeringa y me sacó una muestra de sangre, después la volvió a inyectar en una especie de caja del tamaño de un cubo de rubrik.

- Esto tardará solo un minuto, esta pequeña maquina analiza el ADN en cuestión de segundos. - Nos dijo mostrándonos su nuevo invento.

- Vaya, osea que con eso podrías ir haciendo análisis de ADN a cualquiera.

- Si, es muy útil, aunque este lo construí ex profeso para ti, solo me tomó un par de horas construirlo. Sabía que te haría ilusión saberlo. - Esta mujer me tiene impresionada, construir cosas tan útiles en tan poco tiempo, una prueba de ADN en la tierra tarda como 5 días.

- Mira, ya está listo. - Bulma abrió esa especie de cubo, donde sorprendentemente había una pequeña pantalla con un miniteclado. Era la cosa más curiosa que había visto. - Mira, va a ser niña. En ese momento le quité el cubo de las manos para ver más de cerca lo que decía, y efectivamente decía que iba a ser una niña.

- Piccolo, ¡Vamos a tener una niña! ¿No estás contento? - Creo que no era precisamente ilusión lo que vi en sus ojos, más bien se veía desconcertado.

- Una niña mitad namek, eso tengo que verlo. - Dijo Yamcha en todo bromista.

- ¡¿QUE?! Bulma.. ¿Es eso posible? ¡Si en mi raza no hay mujeres! - Le gritó nervioso Piccolo.

- Bueno, al ser asexuales es algo complicado... Pero parece ser que el ADN predominante va a ser el de Yatziri. Eso significa que seguramente nazca con apariencia humana pero puede sacar varias características de tu raza, así que no te preocupes.

- Lo que me faltaba, una mini Yatziri. - Dijo un poco a desgana, a pesar de estar más amable conmigo, su sarcasmo no había variado nada.

- ¡Oye! Que estás hablando de tu hija. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, habrá que ir eligiendo un nombre. Mmm.. ¿Que te parece Midori? Significa verde en japonés.

- ¿En que? - Preguntó Piccolo... Ah! Es verdad, aquí no hay países como en la Tierra, todos hablan lo mismo aquí.

- Da igual, pero bueno, ¿Te gusta?

- Midori... mmmm, ponle como quieras, solo espero que no salga tan débil como tu.

- Un momento... ¡Que mi nivel ha superado incluso a Krillin!

- Oye, no es para que me lo eches en cara. Además tu estuviste entrenando con Piccolo, yo nunca tuve a alguien así para entrenar. - Interrumpió Krillin, si, creo que me pasé un poco con ese comentario.

- Por cierto, hablando de pelear. No se si habían oído que el próximo sábado hay un torneo de Artes Marciales en conmemoración a la derrota de Cell. - Interrumpió Yamcha.

- ¿Un torneo? - Preguntó Piccolo intrigado.

- Oye pues suena interesante. Deberíamos apuntarnos, hace mucho que no peleo por diversión. - Dijo Krillin emocionado.

Un momento, ¿Un Torneo de Artes Marciales? No recuerdo nada de eso. No será que he cambiado el transcurso de la historia, ¿Irá a aparecer Majin-Boo ahora? Pero.. ¡Un momento! Ahora que recuerdo, había un OVA de un torneo que ocurría justamente después de la batalla de Cell, pero.. es extraño. Ningún otro OVA ha ocurrido en este transcurso de tiempo. ¿Porque precisamente este? Me contaron de él, es en el que parecer los guerreros de plata, los que eran azules y eso. Mmm.. y justamente ese no lo vi. Pero quizá solo me estoy adelantando a los hechos. Puede ser que sea un torneo sin importancia que ni tuvo mención en la serie por ser irrelevante. En fin, quizá debería dejar de preocuparme, además si fuese algo de eso, seguro que acaban aniquilandolos fácilmente.

Bueno, solo queda olvidarse de eso por el momento y disfrutar de la velada, estoy segura de que pronto llegarán Chichi con Gohan, ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verlos!

_Continuará.._


	34. Planes

_Vuelo a pedirles disculpas. Desde que estoy de freelancer no tengo casi días libres. Pero en fin, ahí voy, ya queda poquito para terminar. Gracias por todas sus reviews y por su apoyo! Hasta yo misma me enojo por no terminar esto, que ya llevo dos años... nunca había tardado tanto en un fic, bueno, también ha sido el más largo que he escrito XD. Cuando termine este, seguramente siga con el que dejé inconcluso, ya que he recibido varias reviews pidiendomelo :)._

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Planes**

Parece que el famoso torneo se volvió el tema principal de la fiesta. Piccolo se veía interesado aunque lo que le gustaría saber es si habría oponentes peligrosos... Se me olvidaba que estos son unos adictos a pelear. Ahora mismo me siento como si estuviese rodeada de gente fanática del fútbol, solo cambiemos la palabra fútbol por artes marciales.

- Creo que tendrás que irte acostumbrando... - Me interrumpió la voz de Bulma. - Estos chicos es en lo único que piensan, no sabes lo mal que lo paso yo con Vegeta a veces... Quiere estar siempre metido en esa cápsula de gravedad, pero en fin, afortunadamente me gusta mucho mi trabajo así que no le echo tanto de menos.

- Bulma... - Interrumpí a la peliverde mientras veíamos desde la mesa de comida a los guerreros charlando. - ¿Como supiste que Vegeta se había enamorado de ti? - La verdad tenía curiosidad de saber más sobre eso... Ya que el cambio de Piccolo me tenía intrigada.

- ¿Eh? - Parece que le sorprendió mi pregunta. - Bueno... No se si realmente ha estado alguna vez enamorado, decidió quedarse cuando supo que estaba embarazada. - Lo que me temía... - Sin embargo... Con el tiempo se volvió aun mas afectuoso conmigo. - Volteó y me dijo susurrando y guiñándome el ojo. - Pero eso es un secreto. - Recuperó su postura y siguió hablando. - Si Vegeta se entera de que te conté eso me mata.

Cuando Bulma terminó de hablar giré mi cabeza nuevamente a ver a los guerreros. Me pregunto si Piccolo llegará a estar así conmigo, esta semana ha estado muy servicial, pero me gustaría saber si siente algo por mi, o si es todo por el futuro bebé. ¡Ay dios mío!, que guapo se le ve ahí charlando con los demás. En ese momento le vi fijar su mirada en mi, ¡Dios!... A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado sigo poniéndome nerviosa cada vez que me ve, instintivamente le sonreí un poco, a lo que me sorprendió ver que me devolvió la sonrisa, aunque acto seguido volvió a la conversación. Me encantaría saber que pasa por su cabeza.

Finalmente llegó Gohan con su madre. Aunque Chichi tenía los ojos con unas ojeras tremendas saludó a todos sonriente. Había pasado escasa una semana desde la muerte de Goku, es normal que estuviese así. Debido a la llegada de estos dos Bulma nos llamó a todos a la mesa a comer. La charla se volvió más amena ya que todos intentaban subirle el animo a la pobre difunta y al deprimido semi-sayayin. Lo bueno de Gohan es que se emocionó al oír acerca de ese torneo que se estaba organizando, y nuevamente, la conversación se volvió a tratar de peleas, peleas y más peleas. No se porque, pero tengo ganas de matar a este grupo de guerreros monotemáticos. Pero bueno, afortunadamente después de comer y descansar un rato Bulma nos invitó a bailar un rato.

A pesar de mis intentos Piccolo se negó a bailar conmigo, bueno, se que es algo que no le gusta, pero podría hacer un esfuerzo por divertirse, no quedarse ahí recostado sobre esa pared durante horas. En fin, eso no me impidió bailar un rato en la pista. Las chicas tuvimos que arrastrar a los demás a bailar a la pista de baile, la verdad que a pesar de que ni Vegeta ni Piccolo bailaban, nos la pasamos en grande haciendo el tonto en la pista de baile. Era increíble como el pequeño Gohan bailaba tan bien a pesar de ser tan chico todavía. Lo bueno es que el baile ayudó a Chichi a olvidarse un poco de la ausencia de su marido. La verdad, es que la fiesta fue bastante divertida. Lo único malo es que yo no podía hacer movimientos bruscos ya que me mareaba, pero a pesar de todo, me divertí bastante.

Después de la fiesta Piccolo y yo nos despedimos y quedamos de acuerdo para ir al torneo el próximo fin de semana, a Piccolo no le animaba mucho que yo fuera a eso, pero Bulma insistió que ella podría estar conmigo cuidándome, que no había de que preocuparse, además que como llevaba bien el embarazo tampoco era que necesitara reposo las 24 horas y solo iría de espectadora, al final aceptó a regañadientes pero me hizo prometerle no hacer ninguna estupidez... debo decir que eso me enfadó bastante, se que soy torpe pero... ¿Eso de no hacer alguna estupidez? Creo que con esa frase tuve suficiente para no hablarle en todo el camino en coche, bueno, habría sido todo el camino si el no hubiese empezado a hablar.

- Yatziri... - Aún estaba muy molesta, pero que quiera hablarme era muy extraño, el generalmente no iniciaba las conversaciones, así que decidí contestarle.

- Dime. - Le dije cortante.

- Sabes bien que ahora tienes que cuidarte bien por el bebé. - Me dijo mientras conducía. Que guapo se le veía hablando mientras conducía.

- Eso no fue lo que me enojó... Lo que no entiendo es porque me crees estúpida.

- No es que te crea estúpida, pero eres muy impulsiva y a veces haces cosas sin pensar y luego tengo que ir a rescatarte.

- Yo no te pido que me salves nunca.

- Tienes razón, tenía que haber dejado que Cell te absorbiera, a lo mejor así habrías aprendido la lección. - Maldito... que razón tenía, no supe que contestarle. En el fondo se que solo me quiere a su lado por el niño que espero.

- Si, se que solo te importa tu hijo, por más que me he esforzado nunca has sentido nada por mi. - Le dije con ganas de ponerme a llorar.

- ¿Ya estas otra vez con esas? - Me gritó enojado.

- ¡Admítelo! ¡Si no fuera por este niño no estarías a mi lado!

- Puede que tengas razón. - Paro un momento. - Pero también puedo decirte que nunca había estado tan apegado a alguien. ¿De verdad crees que hubiera cedido a cualquier mujer para intimar con ella? A ver si dejas de comerte la cabeza con esas tonterías. - Al escuchar esto no supe que contestarle, bajé mi cabeza y me quedé mirando mis manos entrelazadas sin atreverme a alzar la mirada.

Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, la verdad es que si que estaba lejos el Templo Sagrado de casa de Bulma en coche. No me atrevía a mirarle. Que vergüenza. No se si con eso habrá querido decirme que soy especial para el.

-Yatziri.. tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo. - Alcé la mirada y la dirigí a el, ¿Que querría decirme? - Estuve hablando con Dende sobre lo nuestro. Le prometí hablar contigo de esto cuanto antes. Verás... Mmm - Parecía algo nervioso, no se de que se trataría pero me tenía intrigada. - Deberíamos casarnos antes de que tengas al bebé.

- ¿Eh? - ¡¿Habla enserio?!

- No me malinterpretes, Dende me dijo que siendo el antiguo Kamisama está mal que vaya a tener un hijo sin haberme casado, las típicas reglas religiosas supongo. - Se veía algo colorado aunque no podía distinguirlo muy bien ya que era de noche. - Bueno, ¿Qué opinas Yatziri? Esto también te incumbe a ti.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Claro que me casaré contigo! - No pude evitar lanzarme a darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Yatziri, quítate de encima, ¡Que estoy manejando esta cosa! - Me dijo tratando de no soltar el volante.

- ¡Ay! Lo siento. - Volví a mi asiento, que nerviosa me había puesto.

- Organizaremos algo después del torneo, ¿Te parece bien?

- ¡Si!

Sentía que el corazón se me iba a escapar. Yo... esposa de Piccolo DaiMaho. Ni en mis sueños más húmedos pensé que esto pasaría. ¡Ay dios mío! Nunca creí llegar tan lejos con mi namekiano favorito!

_Continuará..._


	35. El Torneo de las Artes Marciales

_Bueno, andaba inspirada XD, así que aquí el siguiente capítulo :)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**El Torneo de las Artes Marciales**

Llegó el día del famoso torneo, y como era de esperarse, era lo que me temía. La verdad no había visto aquel OVA de "Los guerreros de plata", sabía que se trataba de el mismo escenario ya que había visto algunas escenas antes en internet. Aunque siendo franca, cometí un gran error aquel día. Ya que me confié mucho al pensar que todo saldría bien, y hubiese sido así de no haber estado en aquel sitio.

El Torneo empezó bien. La verdad es que me alegré mucho al ver nuevamente a Bulma y a Chichi. Fue un buen pretexto para salir un rato de mi aburrida rutina en el Templo, ya que Piccolo estaba siempre pendiente de mi, tratando de que no hiciera esfuerzos y siendo bastante servicial, tanto en que llegué a agobiarme un poco. Aunque justo en este momento se que tendría que haber valorado esos momentos, y quizá no haberme puesto tan borde con el en algunas situaciones. Después de lo que pasó ese día, se que no volveré a estar cerca de el. No se porque les estoy contando esto, pero bueno, creo que necesito desahogarme un poco, supongo.

Piccolo renunció en la batalla contra Krillin, era de esperarse, ya que al ver que sus enemigos serían mucho más débiles que él, prefirió retirarse. Piccolo siempre ha sido muy orgulloso y cuando ve que algo no está su nivel decide dejarlo y ya está, no pierde el tiempo con esta clase de adversarios. Aquí debo decir que también fue su culpa lo que pasó, ya que de haberme dejado con Bulma el resto del Torneo nada de lo que pasó habría sucedido. Piccolo, no sabes cuanto te echo de menos y lo que necesito ahora mismo, otra vez estoy llorando, que novedad... En fin, mejor termino de contarles la historia que si no me deprimo otra vez.

Piccolo fue por mi a las gradas y me llevó volando hasta el estacionamiento del evento. Tendríamos que volver en AirCar debido a mi embarazo. Insistí en quedarnos a ver el resto del Torneo pero el no quería tenerme alejada de su lado ni un instante. Aunque antes de irnos le pedí que fuéramos a comer algo, ahora que estoy embarazada tenía más hambre que de costumbre. Una vez comprado algo para llevar nos dirigimos al coche en dirección al Templo Sagrado nuevamente, yo estaba algo enfadada, y la verdad... ahora mismo es lo que más me duele, haber tenido nuestro ultimo encuentro enfadados, de haberlo sabido, me tiraba a sus brazos y le daba un beso en aquel momento.

De repente Piccolo sintió un Ki muy poderoso, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que un nuevo enemigo había llegado. Piccolo me preguntó por aquel nuevo enemigo pero le tuve que decir que no tenía ni idea de quien se trataba, que no había tenido la oportunidad de enterarme como era este enemigo, solo sabía que eran extraterrestres de tez azul. Piccolo sintió como su alumno estaba en problemas y sintió la necesidad de ir a donde podía percibir su ki. Manejó un poco más veloz que de costumbre, nervioso por no haberme daño pero a la vez pendiente de que no mataran al pequeño Gohan.

No se en que momento el escenario cambió ya que de repente nos vimos rodeados de edificios viejos. Piccolo se quedó en shock unos momentos maldiciendo no saber como había llegado allí sin haberme puesto antes a salvo.

- ¡Maldita sea! Necesito que busques un refugio rápido, voy a ver que demonios está pasando aquí. - Piccolo salió volando a la lejanía a donde sentía los kis de sus amigos, que curiosamente estaban bastante cerca de donde yo me encontraba. Oí gritos, pero mi mente trató de no alterase. No quise salir del coche, la verdad estaba muy preocupada, así que lo encendí el AirCar un momento para moverlo a algún lugar seguro, pero uno de los enemigos me escuchó y se paró encima de mi vehiculo. A lo lejos oía que Piccolo estaba aun peleando. El enemigo que tenía en frente era una mujer de piel azul y cabello naranja, y no se porque se quedó un buen rato mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Quien eres tu? Tienes un ki poderoso.- Me preguntó de repente. - Aunque... No eres de este mundo. Además... Quiero que me digas quien viene contigo. - Creo que aquella mujer pelirroja se percató de mi embarazo. -¿No me digas que venías con ese ultimo guerrero sin vergüenza?

No supe que contestarle pero la mujer claramente vió que de eso se trataba. Así que rió un poco y no tardo de jalarme de la camisa para llevarme hacia donde los guerreros se encontraban. Piccolo se quedó estupefacto al ver que me habían capturado, aunque esta vez su mirada mostraba aún más terror que la vez que Cell consiguió capturarme.

- ¿Alguien puede decirme quien es esta? - Preguntó la mujer de tez azul, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, ya que para colmo sabía que no podía pelear en aquel momento.

- ¡Yatziri! ¡Suéltala ahora mismo! - Gritó Gohan. Piccolo no se atrevía a moverse simplemente gruñía de desesperación.

- ¡Hahaha! - Rió fuertemente. - Señor Bojack, ¿Qué debemos hacer con esta pequeña?

- Parece que es alguien importante para estos terrícolas. ¿Que les parece si cambiamos a esta preciosidad por este planeta? - Dijo agarrándome de la barbilla.

Nadie supo como reaccionar ante la petición de este ser. Yo estaba petrificada. Desgraciadamente la vena sayayin invadió el cuerpo de Vegeta y fue a atacar a Zangya tratando de liberarme, pero Bojack lo derribó fácilmente, y en ese momento, Bojack sin dejarme siquiera respirar disparó hacia mi vientre, lo cual me hizo perder el conocimiento en el acto.

Y aquí estoy ahora, en Capsule Corp, me acabo de enterar de que he perdido a mi bebé y que tendré que estar en cama por lo menos dos semanas, llevo ya un par de días en observación y no se nada de Piccolo. Intenté hablar con Bulma el día que desperté, pero lo único que me dijo es que cuando Piccolo se enteró de la noticia se retiró sin decir ni una palabra, y que desde hace dos días no saben nada de el. Me pregunto si después de todo lo que ha pasado vendrá a verme... La verdad... necesito estar a su lado, llevo dos días que no paro de llorar debido a lo que ha pasado y este maldito egoísta me deja sola en un momento como este. ¡No sabes lo que te necesito maldito! Aunque... estoy segura de que no sabré nada de el de aquí a que me vaya, y... creo que es mejor así. Ciertamente todo estaba siendo demasiado perfecto, quizá estaba viviendo en un sueño y ya era hora de despertar. Lo peor de todo es que llevo dos días soñando con Midori, mi pequeña a la que nunca pude conocer.

_Continuará..._


	36. Despedida

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Despedida**

Había pasado cuatro meses desde que perdí a mi bebé. La verdad no me sentía nada bien, es más, no me habría dado cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo de no ser por el calendario. Esos meses me la pasé deambulando por CapsuleCorp, casi sin comer... y creo que bajé bastante de peso en este tiempo. Y encima de todo no sabía nada de Piccolo. Aun recuerdo cuando pregunté por el, de lo único que me enteré es de que el día de la noticia se fue enfadado, y no volvió a parar por la Torre de Kamisama. Me dijo Gohan que se había ido a entrenar a las montañas, y que juraba y perjuraba que estaba bien, simplemente que estaba molesto porque nuevamente hice de las mías. ¿Que se ha creído? ¿De las mías? Yo no fui quien decidió volver a rescatar a Gohan aquel día, además yo no sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, lo peor de todo es que ni me ha llamado ni a preguntado por mi ni nada. Creo que esa era una de las razones por las que me esta costando superar esto. Encima con lo que he sufrido con todo este asunto, y una de las personas más importantes para mi no estaba a mi lado. Claro que Bulma me había apoyado muchísimo, y creo que es porque al ella ser madre entiende lo que ocurre a la perfección, hasta ha intentado que salga con ella de compras y eso, pero no me he sentido muy animada. Gohan ha venido a verme unas cuantas veces, pero con el lío que trae en su casa debido a que su padre ya no está, lo veo realmente poco... A veces me siento egoísta por sentirme así, con lo que tiene que estar pasando Chichi también.

Ya solo me quedan escasos seis meses en esta dimensión, aunque me parece demasiado tiempo para seguir aquí. No puedo soportar ni un día más esto. Le pedí a Dende que me ayudara a volver antes a mi planeta, total, allí el tiempo pasa más rápido. Afortunadamente Dende aceptó aunque tendría que esperar un mes más, así solo quedarían unas semanas en la tierra antes de que tuviese que cumplir con mi labor, tiempo suficiente para reencontrarme con mi familia y explicarles todo lo que había pasado. ¿Me pregunto como estarán allí? supongo que me darán por muerta o algo así. En fin, este mes me dedicaré a arreglar todo para mi vuelta, no se si la ropa y esas cosas me las podré llevar al mundo humano, además, no se si volveré con mi antigua apariencia... esperemos que no, aunque si viviese así en la tierra seguro causaría un gran alboroto. Pero realmente necesito volver, debo regresar a mi antigua vida para poder superar todo esto, y dejarlo como un bonito sueño que terminó en pesadilla y me obligó a despertar.

Aquella tarde le pedí a Bulma que llamara a todos los guerreros para despedirme de ellos. Se me hacía feo marcharme sin siquiera despedirme de nadie, seguramente no volvería a verlos, porque siendo franca, aunque haya sido muy feliz en este mundo, no podría vivir sabiendo que Piccolo estaba tan cerca de mi, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Ese mismo fin de semana accedieron todos a ir a despedirse de mi. Esperaba que Piccolo fuera a la reunión, me dijo Bulma que Gohan le había pasado el recado, pero el no aseguró que fuera a venir. Ni a despedirse piensa venir... de verdad... Como era de esperarse todos estaba allí, excepto por supuesto Piccolo. Con decirles que hasta Vegeta estuvo amable conmigo ese día.

- Bueno chicos, solo quería decirles que me marcharé dentro de unas semanas. Los he reunido aquí para despedirme de todos ustedes, no saben lo bien que me lo he pasado, pero creo que ya es momento de regresar a la realidad.

- Pero Yatziri, ¿Porque te vas tan pronto? Si aun te quedan unos meses. - Preguntó Gohan.

No supe que responderles, la verdad quedaba fatal decir que era porque no podía estar tan cerca de Piccolo viendo como pasaba de mi...Sin querer me puse a llorar.

- Bueno, es porque tiene que prepararse para la batalla, reencontrarse con su familia y esas cosas. Tiene que re-adaptarse a su antiguo hogar. - Interrumpió Bulma, menos mal que salió al rescate.

- Entonces... ¿Eso significa que no vas a volver? - preguntó Yamcha.

- No, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, la Tierra es mi planeta, y he decidido quedarme allí. Los quiero mucho a todos, pero este no es mi hogar, y no tengo nada que me retenga aquí.

Creo que todos entendían lo que estaba pasando, ya que hubo un silencio por unos minutos, sin embargo, Bulma decidió animar un poco el ambiente y nos trajo la cena. Estuvimos un rato charlando de anécdotas de estos últimos años y demás. ¡Dios! Como voy a echarlos de menos a todos ellos. Al final de la velada todos se fueron a sus casas. Por la noche no pude pegar ojo, ya que no podía olvidarme de Piccolo y de lo mucho que extrañaría este lugar.

Sin embargo, algo extraño pasó aquella noche. Como a eso de las 3 de la madrugada alguien irrumpió en mi habitación entrando por la ventana, era... era... no puede ser. Piccolo había venido después de todo.

Al verlo entrar por la ventana no pude evitar soltar lágrimas como una posesa y tirarme hacia él, estrujando su cintura fuertemente sin poder parar de llorar. el simplemente se limitó a poner sus manos sobre mis hombros.

- Me han dicho que te irás dentro de unas semanas. - Interrumpió mi llanto, acto seguido le solté y me alejé un poco para verle claramente a los ojos. - Solo venía a despedirme. - Contestó poniendo sus manos en su cadera. Esa respuesta hizo que yo bajara la mirada.

- Si... Lo entiendo, ya no tienes nada que te ate a mi, ¿No es así? - Hubo un momento de silencio. - Solo quiero saber una cosa... ¿En algún momento sentiste algo por mi?

- Eso no importa. Además, todos sabíamos desde un comienzo que ibas a tener que volver tarde o temprano.

- Si, pero cuando ocurrió lo del bebé, ibas a traerme de vuelta. Ahora que lo he perdido, ya no has hablado de eso, ni siquiera has estado conmigo, te he echado mucho de menos.

Piccolo no supo que contestar. Volvió a haber un incomodo silencio.

- Solo venía a despedirme de ti. Y... a darte una cosa. - Sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo. - Esto lo había fabricado para cuando nos casásemos, pero ya que no va a ser así, así que me gustaría que lo conservaras. A pesar de todo, pasamos muchas cosas juntos.

- ¿Y porque no podemos seguir con el plan original?

- La verdad... creo que no funcionaría. Cuando quedaste embarazada había un motivo de peso, ahora que no hay un motivo no veo necesidad de esto, iba a ser una ceremonia para cumplir las reglas del Templo Sagrado.

- Cogí la caja de sus manos y la tiré a la papelera. - No quiero nada tuyo.

- Haz lo que quieras, solo intentaba ser cordial contigo.

- ¡Déjame sola! - Le grité y me giré tapando mis ojos con mis manos, no quería verle más. - Piccolo se dirigió a la ventana.

- Bueno, ya que tanto te importa saberlo... Si...creo en algún momento llegué a sentir algo por ti, pero sabes que no me gustan esa clase de ataduras. Lo siento mucho.

Tras esa frase se fue volando. Me tiré a la cama a llorar como una loca. No quería saber nada de el. Me quedé dormida entre lagrimas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente no pude evitar recoger aquel regalo que me había traído. Era un anillo precioso. Aunque no fuera a casarme con el, debo aceptar que tiene razón, ya no no hay un motivo de peso para abandonar mi planeta, hay que resignarse y aceptar que este es mi destino. Dentro de pocas semanas esto ya habrá acabado y volveré a mi vida normal.

_Continuará..._


	37. Batalla final

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Batalla final**

Había llegado el momento de partir. Las ultimas semanas en aquella dimensión no había hecho gran cosa, simplemente descansar para la vuelta a mi planeta natal. Decidí comprar algunas cosillas, ya que me explicó Dende que cuando volviera a mi mundo todo se convertiría de nuevo en lo que era, y las cosas de ese mundo se mimetizarían con la dimensión en cuestión, eso significaba que yo volvería a mi antiguo aspecto y todo lo de aquí se camuflaría como cualquier objeto terrestre. No se como me sentiré al verme nuevamente en mi antiguo yo.

Aquel día todos fueron a despedirme, entre ellos Gohan, Chichi, Vegeta, Bulma, Ten-Shin-Han, Yamcha, Krillin, etc... Por supuesto a excepción de Piccolo, como era de esperarse. Y la verdad que mejor así, no sería capaz de verle a la cara ahora mismo. Al final todos se acercaron a mi y me llenaron de besos y abrazos.

Finalmente Dende me pidió que cerrara los ojos y tratara de no pensar en nada. Traté de concentrarme y relajarme cuando de repente sentí un ligero mareo, y de repente, en menos de dos minutos volví a sentirme como hace años, sentí el cuerpo aún más pesado y la sensación de otro ambiente, justo como aquella vez pero a la inversa. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba parada en mi antiguo apartamento. Pareciera ser que lo tenían en obras ya que afortunadamente no había nadie. Lo primero que quise hacer fue ir a mirarme rápidamente al espejo. Efectivamente, todo había vuelto a ser como antes. La única diferencia es que llevaba el mismo atuendo que traía en el Templo Sagrado y aún conservaba puesto el anillo que Piccolo me había dado, lo que me podía corroborar que todo aquello no fue solo un sueño.

Decidí probar mis habilidades en este planeta, y efectivamente, era capaz de moverme igual que en aquella dimensión, lo extraño fue verme volar encima de mi antigua ciudad. Tenía miedo de llamar la atención, así que bajé de nuevo al suelo, y decidí tomar el metro, me moría por ver de nuevo a mis padres, afortunadamente aún tenía algo de dinero en la cartera, por lo que pude ir a su casa sin problemas y sin llamar la atención.

Aquel reencuentro fue algo escabroso, mis padres se quedaron pálidos al verme, habían asumido que había muerto y más tarde supe que hasta me habían hecho hasta un funeral. Sin embargo, una vez pasado el shock se lanzaron a mis brazos llorando como locos, yo no pude evitar sentir lo mismo y llorar a la par que ellos.

Después de aquel intenso reencuentro les conté acerca de lo que había vivido (claro, omitiendo que se trataba del mundo de Dragon Ball, por supuesto, creo que hubiese acabado en un manicomio si les hubiese contado eso... ) Al principio les costó creerme pero al verme poder levitar por los aires (a parte de casi sufrir un paro cardíaco), por fin entendieron que todo lo que yo decía era cierto.

Esas semanas me la pasé pegada a mis padres sin salir de casa, no quería espantar a nadie y la verdad, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Cada vez que me sentía mal miraba mi pequeño anillo, aunque todo haya acabado entre Piccolo y yo, no podía evitar recordar los buenos momentos que tuve a su lado. Me la pasé esos meses mirando una y otra vez mis DVDs originales de Dragon Ball Z, no podía olvidarme de él, y me daba curiosidad ver como había cambiado a Piccolo, el de la pantalla al real había evolucionado de una manera muy diferente. Se me hacía extraño verlo todo ahora en una caricatura, como si hubiese sido todo un sueño.

Pasaron las semanas y la fecha que me habían dicho finalmente llegó. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que fuera a ocurrir, y tenia mis dudas en si en verdad podría aniquilar a aquel demonio. Mis padres me desearon mucha suerte, aunque preocupados, ya habían entendido que esto era algo que debía pasar y que era crucial para la supervivencia de la raza humana.

Volé hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde sentí una energía negativa. Lo primero que vi fue como unas extrañas manchas negras brotaban del pavimento, absorbiendo a varios humanos a su paso. No tardé en identificar el Ki del malo en cuestión, que al verle vi que no era humano, ni tenía apariencia humana, era algo que no sabría describir. En fin, no lo pensé ni un segundo y ataqué con un Makkankosappo directamente, haciéndome visible para todos los allí presentes.

La batalla no fue muy larga. Pero tampoco creo que quieran oír tecnicismos ni grandes detalles de aquella batalla ni nada, con decirles que salí vencedora creo que es más que suficiente, el arduo entrenamiento que me dio Piccolo me hizo estar en un nivel superior al de aquel demonio. De no haber sido por mi entrenamiento, aquella mancha habría cubierto el planeta, y habría absorbido a todos los humanos y habría convertido la Tierra en un planeta oscuro y sin vida. La verdad, nadie esperaba que alguien de mi nivel estuviese allí. El poder detectar el ki, el poder levitar y lanzar bolas de energía me hizo triunfar en aquella batalla. El demonio en cuestión era más o menos del nivel de Raditz, me sentía como si en Dragon Ball hubiese aparecido Freezer en la saga de Boo, para que me entiendan.

Me sentí poderosa y capaz de defender a mi planeta, es una sensación bastante extraña, pero me hacía sentirme bien conmigo misma. Recibí halagos por doquier y hasta un premio me dieron. Mis antiguos amigos se sorprendieron de mi vuelta. Lo más extraño fue que de repente fui popular en aquel mundo que tanto aborrecía. Aunque siendo francos, hubiese preferido volver al universo donde entrené, ya que la falsedad de toda esa gente me estaba matando. A mi me hubiesen dado ganas de dejarlos a su suerte, en cierto modo merecían aquel apocalípsis, que, para mi nivel, al final era una pelea tan sencilla como pelear con un matón de un colegio.

Me quedé nuevamente en casa de mis padres, no tenía ganas de independizarme nuevamente, cuando estaba sola me deprimía acordarme de mi pasado con aquel namekiano. Esperaba que el tiempo curase aquellas heridas, pero la verdad, pasaban los meses y no podía olvidar a ese maldito. Es mas, tuve bastantes pretendientes en esos meses, pero no me veía capaz aun de salir con nadie. Siento que había empezado a amargarme un poco.

Cuando llevaba ya siete meses allí, algo extraño empezó a suceder, mi anillo por alguna razón empezaba a brillar fuertemente de manera esporádica. Y si hubiese continuado así no haría habido problema, lo malo es que de repente empezaba a brillar mucho más continuamente. No podía ir por la calle sin dejar a alguien ciego con aquella luz tan intensa. Aunque lo peor no fue eso, si no que al parece ser que el anillo me estaba transformando, empecé poco a poco a verme nuevamente con mi apariencia de aquella dimensión, nuevamente se me empezaban a caer trozos de piel, al principio traté de disimularlo pegando aquellos trozos con cinta (si se que es ridículo, pero no se me ocurría nada mas). Mis padres estaban bastante asustados con ese extraño cambio, ya que no paraba de agrietarme en últimos días, parecía como si estuviese hecha de tierra seca. Hasta que un día, a la hora de la comida, toda mi piel se empezó a caer junto con mi cabello, mis padres pegaron el grito en el cielo, solo veían una tenue luz, aunque de repente, la luz cesó, y por alguna razón estaba en mi apariencia de anime, ¡Frente a mis padres!

_Continuará..._


	38. Cambio de Planes

_Casi 6 meses sin actualizar... afuu. Bueno, he tenido mucho trabajo estos últimos meses, pero como he dicho varias veces, odio dejar las cosas inconclusas! Además, últimamente me ha vuelto la musa, así que a aprovecharla! :D_

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Cambio de Planes**

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a mi cuerpo? ¿Porque tenía nuevamente esta textura y este contorno? Me sentía como aquellas películas en las que mezclaban dibujos animados con vida real. No sabia como reaccionar. Mi madre pegó el grito en el cielo, mientras mi padre se encontraba parado, mirándome fijamente.

- Mama, papá, sigo siendo yo, no se espanten.

Aunque dijese eso se seguían alejando de mi, pero... ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! El anillo de Piccolo seguía brillando, ¡No entendía nada!. Afortunadamente oí un sonido familiar, ¡Era nada más ni nada menos que el sonido de la nave espacial de los sayayins! Aun recuerdo cuando Vegeta utilizaba esa nave para entrenar.

Salí corriendo fuera de la casa, y cual fue la impresión que me dio de ver una nave en forma de esfera levitando sobre mi calle. ¡Seguía sin entender que estaba ocurriendo! En ese momento mis vecinos empezaron a salir uno a uno a observar asustados el gran espectáculo. Sin embargo todos trataron de apartarse al ver que la nave había aterrizado y la compuerta estaba siendo abierta.

Sentía que mis ojos me engañaban al ver salir a Gohan de aquella nave, aún no era el chico de 18 años que vi en la saga de Buu, mas bien tendría unos 16, lo cual me hizo sorprenderme aún más, yo había partido solo hacía 9 meses de aquel mundo. Otra cosa que no entendía era el porqué mi anillo seguía brillando, por un momento creí que sería porque Piccolo vendría con ellos, lo cual hizo que mi corazón empezara a acelerarse al ver una segunda silueta salir, pero me decepcioné al ver que se trataba de Krillin y Yamcha.

- ¡Yatziri! ¡Ahí estas! - Gritó Gohan corriendo hacia mi y abrazándome fuertemente. No pude evitar ponerme colorada al ver las miradas de susto de todos los allí presentes, y la cosa se puso peor cuando todos mis vecinos empezaron a gritar como histéricos y a correr como locos al ver el espectáculo.

- Esta gente es algo exagerada, no creo que seamos tan aterradores. - Dijo Krillin entre risas.

- Ahora se como se siente Piccolo cuando intenta pasear por la ciudad. - Rió Yamcha.

- Que... ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Interrumpí a los chicos.

- Ah. Yatziri, hemos venido a traerte de vuelta. - Dijo Gohan, tomándome de las manos, afortunadamente mi calle ahora estaba desierta.

- Pero.. les dije que no quería volver. No después de lo que pasó con Piccolo. - Dije mirando al suelo.

- Justamente venimos por ese motivo. - Dijo Krillin. Esa frase hizo que levantara la mirada, ¡Quería saber mas!

- Pues si, el señor Piccolo ha estado muy extraño estos últimos años, concretamente desde que te fuiste. - Dijo Gohan, es verdad había olvidado que en aquel mundo el tiempo pasaba 3 veces mas rápido. Entonces habían pasado ya 2 años y medio en aquella dimensión.

- Pero.. ¿Porque dicen "extraño"? El siempre ha sido frío y extraño. - Dije algo molesta.

- Pues... al principio se desapareció unos cuantos meses, dejando al pobre Dende solo en la torre sagrada, pero cuando decidió volver, parecía algo diferente, se le veía más cabizbajo de lo normal y no le interesa hablar conmigo cuando iba de visita. Además dice Dende que esta muy agresivo con su entrenamiento como Dios de la Tierra. Creemos que en el fondo le ha afectado mucho tu partida.

- No creo que sea por mi, creo que simplemente es un amargado, ya que creo que es imposible que sienta algo por nadie. - Dije molesta.

- En eso te equivocas, he visto como te miraba cuando estaban juntos. Se que es una persona muy orgullosa pero seguramente cuando te vea, volverá a ser el de antes. - Insistió Gohan, pero lo siento, mi corazón no estaba listo para un reencuentro.

- No quiero. Por mas que digas que crees que va a ayudar mi vuelta. No estoy preparada para mas desplantes por su parte, ya no quiero rogarle mas.

- ¡Vamos Yatzriri! ¡No sabes lo que nos ha costado venir hasta aquí! - Gritó Krillin. Puf.. creo que no van a aceptar un no por respuesta.

- Bueno esta bien, pero por mucho que les haya costado traerme, si sigue en el mismo plan, quiero que me traigan de vuelta. Aunque no sea yo muy feliz en este planeta. Es mi planeta, y supongo que es a donde pertenezco.

- Bulma esta tratado de crear una puerta dimensional entre ambas dimensiones, para que puedas visitar a tu familia siempre que quieras. Solo que necesitaba que aprovechando nuestra venida le lleváramos algún objeto de este planeta para poder vincularlos.

- Dijo que con una roca bastaba, aunque si nos dijo que de preferencia sea algo que aprecies para que sea más fácil crear la conexión entre ambos mundos.

- Esta bien, si es así, intentaré hablar con el una ultima vez.- Dije molesta, pero a la vez algo esperanzada. - En ese caso iré a despedirme de mis padres, tomaré algún objeto de valor y podremos partir.

Al entrar a casa, mis padres no querían acercarse a mi, me veían con mucho miedo, cosa que me hizo sentir mal, pero era normal, estaba irreconocible.

- Mamá, papá, volveré pronto. Espero que con suerte y pueda volver con buenas noticias y por fin sentar cabeza. - Quise acercarme a ellos pero aun se les veía miedo en la mirada. Entendí que quizá era muy pronto para asimilarlo, así que sin vacilar, entre en mi habitación y tomé algo que a la vez de entristecerme, era un objeto que le tenia mucho aprecio. Cogí aquel peluche de Piccolo que había comprado en una de esas convenciones de anime, que extraño se me hacía recordar mi fanatismo hacia este ser, y ahora que tengo en mi memoria todos esos recuerdos este objeto inanimado ahora me pone melancólica. En fin, habrá que partir.

- ¡Hija! - Oí la voz de mi padre. Será que...Mis padres se acercaron a mi y extrañamente aunque aun había miedo en sus miradas, no dudaron en abrazarme fuertemente.

- Te vamos a echar de menos. Te esperamos ver pronto. . Dijo mi madre, mis ojos se humedecieron ante este gesto.

- Y yo a ustedes.- Contesté entre sollozos.

Estuvimos abrazados unos cinco minutos, hasta que Gohan tocó la puerta y me indicó que había que partir. Besé a mis padres en la mejilla y salí de allí. Acto seguido, subimos a aquella nave y por fin decidimos partir. Nunca había visto la tierra desde el espacio, realmente es preciosa. Se me hacía extraña la sensación de ver como mi planeta natal se alejaba por la ventanilla de aquella nave. Pero bueno, ahora se que esto no es un adiós, si no un hasta luego. Solo espero que Piccolo esté dispuesto a hablar conmigo, ya que el aterrizaje será justamente en el Templo Sagrado.

_Continuará..._


	39. Reencuentro

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Reencuentro**

Mientras viajábamos, Gohan y los demás me explicaron como habían hecho este viaje un tanto imposible. Habían conseguido que la nave de los sayayins atravesara dimensiones gracias a ciertos arreglos que le había hecho Bulma. Esto fue lo mas curioso de todo el viaje, ya que, de repente, atravesamos una especie de agujero negro que nos llevó directamente al planeta tierra de la otra dimensión. No entendía muy bien porque no podrían haber hecho esto de una forma mas sencilla, sin tener que viajar al espacio, pero bueno, ellos alegaban que era una forma de no poner en riesgo la vida en aquellos planetas. En fin, tampoco quise preguntar demasiado, lo que cuenta es que habíamos llegado y eso es lo que importa.

Cuando la compuerta se abrió me dio algo de pánico y decidí esperar. Le dije a Gohan que quería ver primero como Piccolo se tomaba lo de mi regreso, así que decidí quedarme dentro mirando por la ventana, ocultando mi ki. Y, como suponía, la primera reacción de sorpresa de Piccolo fue todo un poema, debido al aterrizaje sorpresa que su alumno había hecho.

- ¡Gohan! ¡Qué demonios hace esta maldita nave aquí! - Gritó a su alumno.

- Lo siento señor Piccolo, es que sucedieron varias cosas. - Se disculpó su alumno.

La verdad es que en este punto perdí la noción de la charla, lo único que pude mirar fue a Piccolo después de ocho largos meses, y los chicos no me mentían. Piccolo se veía más huraño de lo habitual, además de que sus ojeras habían adquirido un color purpura. ¿Será que no ha dormido bien en los últimos meses? Se veía algo acabado, como si no hubiese descansado bien en los últimos dos años. Cielos... ¿Será cierto que es por mi culpa? No me agradaría ser la culpable de que la salud de Piccolo estuviese tan mal. No se en qué punto de la conversación estaban pero solo se que, de repente, vi que la cara de Piccolo se puso aún mas pálida al oír algunas palabras de Gohan. ¡Puf! Creo que ya le ha hablado sobre mi.

- Yatziri, creo que deberías salir. - Me dijo Krillin tocándome el hombro. La verdad que me daba algo de miedo verle, pero debía enfrentar mis miedos, así que me alejé algo asustada de aquella ventana para salir por la compuerta. La reacción de Piccolo fue algo extraña, como es habitual en él. Tenía una gran cara de sorpresa, pero no podía leer ningún tipo de pensamiento. ¿Estaba contento de verme? ¿Molesto? ¿Confuso? No sabría decirlo. Solo se que, de repente, me miró fijamente, como si no supiera que decirme, y así estuvo por unos largos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que...bueno... decidí romper el silencio de alguna manera.

- Ho.. hola! - Dije de forma tímida, no sabía de qué forma reaccionar esta vez.

Creo que Piccolo se bloqueó mentalmente con mi saludo, y noté un leve rubor instantes después de haberle saludado, sin embargo, también notaba un gran enojo en su interior, como que no le convencía mi presencia en aquel momento.

- Gohan.. ¿Puedes explicarme que esta pasando? – Se giró hacia su alumno molesto.

- Pues... – Respondió Gohan, algo confuso con la reacción de su maestro. Bueno, yo también lo estaba, no se había dignado a dirigirme la palabra.

- ¿Creíste que querría volver a ver a esta chiquilla? ¿Qué demonios está pasando por tu cabeza? – El enojo de Piccolo iba en aumento. – ¡Quiero que todos salgan de mi vista ahora mismo! ¡Estamos en el templo de Kamisama, no en un sitio para reuniones estúpidas!

- Pero... - Contestó Gohan molesto.

- ¡NO! – Grité enojada –. Se que es el templo de Kamisama, pero… ¡Ni siquiera te has dignado a hablarme! Creo que después de lo que hemos pasado, me merezco aunque sea un "hola". – Grité molesta, este hombre ya me estaba haciendo enojar.

- ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! - Me gritó enfadado. Creo que en el fondo lo entendía, todo esto era un golpe a su orgullo, ya que me habían traído de vuelta a su vida sin consultarle. Pero.. ese no era motivo para hablarme así! No pude evitarlo, mis ojos empezaron a llorar.

- Esto fue una mala idea. ¡Quiero volver a mi planeta! No tengo nada que hacer junto con este maldito desconsiderado! - Grité dirigiéndome a Gohan.

- ¿¡Desconsiderado yo!? – Gritó aun mas molesto - ¡Eres tú la que aparece y desaparece cuando se le da la gana!

- ¡¿Que?!... Si me fui fue porque TU me alejaste de tu vida. Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que pasó!

- Chicos...- Trató de interrumpir Gohan. Pero no, esta vez no quería callarme.

- ¡Yo me largo de aquí! ¡Quédate solo! ¡Eres un maldito amargado! - Dije ya sin tener control sobre mi enojo.

- ¡Y tu una loca imprudente que no fue capaz de quedarse quieta durante su maldito embarazo!

¡No! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que pasó! Lo dice como si no me hubiese afectado la perdida de nuestro hijo. ¡Ya no quiero verlo! Así que sin pensármelo dos veces, y antes de que me vieran llorar a cantaros, entre corriendo a la nave y me encerré en el baño. Afortunadamente minutos mas tarde oí como encendían la nave. ¡Ya era hora de irnos de aquí!

- Yatziri... ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Krilin, desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

- ¡Quiero volver a mi planeta! ¡No quiero estar aquí! - Grité. Krillin ya no me contestó y empezaron a cuchichear. Estuvimos volando un rato, cuando finalmente me llamó Gohan.

-¡Yatziri, sal por favor! – Gritó amablemente. Abrí la puerta aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Ya volvimos a mi dimensión? - Le dije a Gohan, sin mirarlo directamente a la cara.

- No exactamente, quiero que te quedes conmigo y con mi mama esta noche. – Me pidió amablemente. – Estamos en mi casa. Aunque Piccolo este así de agresivo, nosotros queremos que estés aquí. Ya sabes que hemos perdido a mi papá y, la verdad, eres como una hermana para mí. No queríamos perderte a ti también.

Esas palabras me hicieron volver a llorar como una loca. Nadie me había dicho nunca algo tan bonito, así que me lancé a sus brazos y empecé a sollozar como una loca.

Esa noche Chichi me recibió con una enorme cena deliciosa, como las que siempre suele preparar. No tenia mucha hambre, pero la verdad es que vi como se había esmerado, así que decidí comer un poco. Ellos insistían que era importante que comiese algo, a pesar del mal trago.

Esa noche dormimos Gohan, Chichi y yo en la misma cama. Creo que, a pesar de todo, ellos también seguían algo deprimidos por la ausencia de Goku. Creo que, a pesar de que no se si pudiera estar con el, este es mi sitio. Nunca me he entendido con la gente de mi planeta, así que quizá esta sea la mejor opción.

A media noche, me dio algo de insomnio y bajé por un vaso de leche, había sido un día algo intenso y, a pesar de que estaba muerta de cansancio, no podía conciliar en sueño. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, noté en la cocina una presencia conocida. Al encender la luz, ahí estaba él, sentado en el bordillo de la ventana. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí después de la forma en la que me trató esa misma tarde?!

_ Continuará..._


	40. Tenemos que hablar

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Tenemos que hablar**

- Tenemos que hablar... - Fueron las primeras palabras que Piccolo soltó, minutos después de haberme percatado de su presencia.

Me había quedado algo sorprendida y no me atrevía a abrir la boca, así que solo bajé mi mirada y decidí sentarme en la mesa de la cocina. Piccolo, que se encontraba sentado en bordillo de la ventana, se incorporó y se sentó frente a mi en la mesa. Volvió a haber una larga pausa entre nosotros. Yo no me atreví a mirarle, estaba muy molesta y a la vez deprimida, temía decir algo incorrecto.

- Ya que no quieres hablar tu, lo haré yo.. -Esas palabras me hicieron ponerme aún mas nerviosa-. Primero que nada no entiendo porque has vuelto, tu misma sabrás porque haces las cosas.

- No tengo nada que hacer en mi planeta. - Respondí - Además... Gohan fue a buscarme porque... en el fondo, aquí ya me consideran parte de la familia, a diferencia de otros. - Respondí sarcásticamente aún sin mirarle a la cara. Creo que mi comentario le molestó, porque oí un leve gruñido, sin embargo no alzó la voz.

- Yarziri.. - Me dijo seriamente. - Te debo una disculpa. - Dijo girando su mirada hacia la ventana. De pronto se había puesto algo colorado, ¿De que se avergonzaba?, ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Esto es muy extraño.

- ¿Eh? - Contesté incrédula.

- Se que no debía haber sido tan rudo esta tarde. Siento haberte culpado por algo que realmente, en cierto modo, también fue mi culpa. Nunca debí hacer cedido a tu capricho de ir al torneo.

- ¡¿Esa es tu forma de disculparte?! La verdad es que nada de esto habría pasado si me hubieses dejado con Bulma, como te lo había pedido. Tus ganas de pelea me dejaron totalmente indefensa en un campo de batalla en el que ni siquiera te pedí estar. - Grité, me había hecho enojar bastante su comentario.

- Pero... - Intentó alzar la voz, pero se volvió a calmar y no terminó aquella frase. ¿Que demonios le pasaba hoy? Cualquier otro día me habría insultado y se habría largado volando! - En eso tienes razón, ya te dije que lo siento. - Lo dijo a regañadientes. En el fondo estaba siendo muy difícil para su orgullo. Pero... si ha venido a verme, es porque.. ¿En el fondo le importo?... Supongo.

- Sin embargo... -Continué. - Yo nunca pensé que fuese culpa de ninguno de los dos. Para mi fue solo un accidente, ¡Jamás le busqué culpables a la situación! Lo que me dolió mucho de tu parte, fue cuando me dejaste sola después de haber perdido a nuestra hija. ¡Estaba destrozada y te necesitaba!

- ¡Yo también estaba destrozado! - Me contestó iracundo.

- ¿Y porque no te quedaste conmigo? ¡Era nuestra hija! ¡No sabes lo que te necesitaba en ese momento a mi lado!

- Bueno... ¡Yo tampoco estaba para nadie en ese momento!

- Pero.. ¡Pensé que eramos una pareja!

- Tenias una misión que cumplir, y además, ya no había un motivo para estar juntos. - Me dijo más calmado, pero aún molesto. ¡No se porque siempre consigue desviarme el tema!

- Pero... ¡Pensé que sentías algo por mi! -

- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡No me hagas confundirme todavía más! - Me dijo levantándose bruscamente dándome la espalda y poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Confundirte? Pero... ¡¿Cual es tu confusión?! ¡O sientes algo o no lo sientes! Ya estoy harta de que no te decidas, te dije mil veces que, el día que me dijeras que no sentías nada por mi, me alejaría de ti. ¡Y tu nunca lo negaste! - Ups... terreno peligroso.

- Es que... ¡A ver si te queda claro de una vez! No entiendo esa cosa humana llamada amor, y no se porque te la pasas intentando confundirme con sentimientos de ese tipo. ¡Desde el inicio te dije que no me interesaban esas cosas! - Dijo girándose hacia mi aún mas enojado, golpeando con sus manos la mesa.

- Dices eso, pero sin embargo estuviste junto a mi durante mi embarazo. Podría decir que hasta receptivo, y de repente...¡Volviste a estar seco así como así! - Me levanté de mi silla yo también.

- Es que ya no tenia ningún sentido estar juntos. Cuando iba a ser padre, quizá todo tenia mas sentido.

- ¿Y quien te dice que ya no podías serlo? ¡Tu mismo quisiste cerrarte esa puerta!, ¡Pudimos haberlo intentarlo nuevamente!

- Pero.. - En ese momento se quedó en silencio, como si hubiese tenido una revelación, no puede ser, ¡¿No había caído en eso?! - ¿De verdad podríamos haberlo intentarlo otra vez? - No pude evitar por un segundo tener vergüenza ajena.

- Claro que si, ¡Pero decidiste terminar con lo nuestro! Yo también anhelaba ser madre de un hijo tuyo. Estaba algo asustada con la mezcla de genes, pero seria nuestro hijo al fin y al cabo.

- Pues... - Se quedó pensativo. - En el fondo a mi también me había entusiasmado la idea. - Dijo ya más calmado, el enojo de repente se le había pasado, ahora se veía.. ¿Contento? - De acuerdo, me gustaría intentarlo.

- Pero... Para intentarlo tendrías que considerarme tu pareja.

- Creo que lo entiendo.. - Se quedo unos segundos mirando a la ventana. - Se que seguramente me voy a arrepentir de esto.

Piccolo se acercó a mi y rodeó mi cadera con su brazo, pegándome su costado cargándome como si yo fuese un saco de patatas. ¿Qué demonios estaría pensando en este momento? Solo vi que de repente, Piccolo salió volando de allí cargándome de la manera mas antiromántica posible.

- ¿A donde me llevas? - Pregunté cuando llevabamos unos minutos de vuelo. Piccolo solo sonrió un poco maliciosamente, pero sin desviar la mirada del vuelo.

Finalmente aterrizamos en un sitio algo conocido. Un momento.. ¡Este es el sitio donde Piccolo entrenó a Gohan cuando era pequeño! Lo recuerdo porque fue en esta roca donde... No lo creo... de verdad me habrá traído aquí porque recuerda aquello o solo es mera coincidencia?

Piccolo agarró mis muñecas y me pegó contra la pared rocosa, justamente en el mismo sitio y de la misma forma en la que le di su primer beso años atrás. No se si esto será un gesto romántico o será que no se le ocurrió a donde ir y se acordó de este lugar. Realmente estaba confundida.

- Esta vez quiero un niño. - Me dijo solando una de mis muñecas y agarrado mi barbilla a modo de exigencia. Y por primera vez Piccolo se me lanzó encima. Hace mucho que no estábamos juntos, la verdad se me hacía raro volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos. Hace ya casi un año de haber estado con el por ultima vez. A pesar de el enojo que traía minutos atrás no pude evitar dejarme llevar por su forma de besarme y de tocarme. No se si Piccolo simplemente no tenía un pretexto para permanecer a mi lado o si realmente su único interés era ser padre.

No les voy a describir detalladamente lo que ocurrió esa noche, solo voy a decirles que fue uno de los polvos más intensos que he tenido en toda mi vida, después de tanto tiempo creo que lo agarramos con más ganas, además, Piccolo estaba más desinhibido que de costumbre... Será por todo lo que hemos pasado, pero de verdad, me hacía feliz por fin verle con tanta confianza hacia mi.

_Continuará.._


	41. Final Feliz

_Siento mucho el retraso de tanto tiempo, he tenido demasiado trabajo, ya tenia pensado el final pero no me ponía con ello. En fin, me despido del mundo de los fics, tengo muchísimo trabajo últimamente y no creo poder volver a escribir pronto uU. Pero me comprometí a terminarlo y aquí les dejo el final. Espero les guste :)._

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Final Feliz**

Habían pasado un par de meses después de nuestra reconciliación. Piccolo había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes conmigo. Aunque aún no podía estar embarazada, a Piccolo se le veía impaciente. Cuando me vino por primera vez mi periodo se puso algo furioso, traté de explicarle que esto no eno se daba así a la primera nada más, que no era tan facil llegar al embarazo..Y creo que esas palabras fueron suficiente para tenerme todo el mes copulando diariamente. Al principio me pareció emocionante y lo disfrutaba como una loca en celo, pero llegó un punto en el que ya me sentía algo cansada, pero el insistía en que hdeíamos seguir intentandolo. Pensé que este hombre estaba solo obsesionado con las peleas, pero desde que le plantee la idea de tener un hijo de repente empezó a obsesionarse con ello.

Con todo esto habíamos desviado un tema importante de nuestra relación, y era que todo esto estaba molestando indirectamente al dios de la tierra, ya que estabamos viviendo en el Templo Sagrado, y como que el hecho de vivir en _"pecado" _allí no le hacìa mucha gracia. Y, aunque a regañadientes, Piccolo accedió a contraer matrimonio conmigo, él no quería hacerlo hasta que yo estuviese esperando un hijo suyo, pero Dende le explicó el orden que conlleva el unirse en sagrado matrimonio, lo cual era casarse y luego llegar al acto sexual, no como nosotros que lo habíamos hecho todo al revés, primero copular sin parar y luego pensar en compromisos. pensé que esas ideas solo eran de mi planeta pero al parecer eran algo universales.

Afortunadamente tenía a Bulma a mi disposición, ya que al comentarle de que iba a casarme con Piccolo se emocionó tanto que quiso encargarse de todos los preparativos. Le dije que fuese algo discreta ya que como todos sabemos, Piccolo es algo antisocial. Y afortunadamente me hizo caso, preparó algo bastante sencillo en su casa, solo con los guerreros Z y sus respectivas familias.

- Gracias por prepararlo todo Bulma. - Le agradecí a la peli-verde mientras terminaba de ayudarme a ponerme el vestido de novia.

- No hay de que. Sabes perfectamente que las fiestas son mi especialidad.

- Bulma ya están aquí todos, lo digo para empezar cuanto antes.

- Gracias Yamcha! Solo hay que apretar un poco más por acá y listo! Ya puedes salir a casarte con Piccolo!... Que extraño se me hace decir eso. En fin, vamos allá. - Me dijo empujándome para salir.

Bulma estaba excesivamente servicial conmigo.. Me ayudó con mi vestido, el maquillaje e incluso me abrió la puerta para salir al altar. Y allí estaban todos esperándome, ¡Quien iba a decirme que estaría yo aquí vestida de novia casándome con Piccolo!,¡Que emoción!.. Bueno, debo tranquilizarme un poco, afortunadamente empezó a sonar la canción de boda mientras me dirigía al altar, lo cual hizo que recobrara la compostura, pero eso duró poco, porque a la segunda estrofa se oyó un crujido y dejó de sonar de repente. Piccolo había lanzado un rayo hacia el piano haciéndolo explotar en mil pedazos, afortunadamente Krillin era el que tocaba así que pudo esquivarlo sin problemas.

- Dije mil veces que no quería cursilerías en esta boda. - Gritó Piccolo algo sonrojado, creo que todo esto era demasiado para el.

- Piccolo pero es parte de una boda, cuando la novia va caminando al altar debe hacerlo lentamente mientras suena esa melodía de fondo. - Dijo Bulma emocionada.

- Accedí a esto solo para poder tener un hijo con Yatziri, lo demás sobra. Vamos Dende, vamos a terminar con esto.

- Pero Señor, usted dijo que quería hacer esto correctamente.

- No te preocupes Dende, sabía que esto era demasiado para Piccolo, ¿Qué te parece si seguimos con la ceremonia y nos vamos todos a comer? - Interrumpí al pequeño namek. Aunque se que debía ser el día "mas feliz de mi vida" se que con Piccolo no iba a ser del todo perfecto, así que mejor no hacer un escándalo por eso. Ya de por si había accedido a ponerse un traje como para exigirle que llevase a cabo toda la faramalla.

- Bueno bueno. Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a Piccolo y a Yatziri en matrimonio. - Mientras Dende hablaba yo miraba de reojo a Piccolo. No podía creer que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado al fin estuviésemos haciendo esto. Era casi un sueño.

- Yatziri, ¿Aceptas a Piccolo como tu legitimo esposo?- Preguntó Dende interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? , ¡Ah! Si, acepto.

- Piccolo, ¿Aceptas a Yatziri como tu legitima esposa?

- Si.

- Bueno, como Kamisama de la tierra, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. - Piccolo se sorprendí ante esta afirmación. Sin embargo, para no complicarlo mucho lo tomé de la corbata y lo jale hacia mi, dándole un buen beso ameritado para esta ocasión. Todos nos felicitaron por el acontecimiento, aunque Piccolo solo tomó esta ceremonia como un mero formalismo para poder tener un hijo conmigo.

Esa misma tarde hubo una gran celebración con todos allí. Estaba Gohan, Chichi, Vegeta, Bulma con el pequeño Trunks, Yamcha, Krillin, TienShinHan, MrPopo, eetcétera. Tuvimos una gran cena, y pesar de que Piccolo siempre había sido una persona totalmente antisocial y callada, ese día se le veía diferente. Se le veía alegre y hasta algo social con los demás guerreros, en cierto modo creo que puedo decir que cambié la historia en esta dimensión para mi querido Piccolo, me siento contenta, y se que en esta dimensión seremos muy felices.

Aunque se que en unos años nos tocará enfrentar a MajinBoo y compañía. Pero chicos, esa.. es otra historia.

**FIN**


End file.
